Tomb Raider: A Child and the Repha'im
by loveableabusive
Summary: Sequel to Tomb Raider: Avalon and the Lux Knight. Lara has absolutely no relationship with her teenage daughter, still crushed after her fiancé's death, but a surprise forces Kiera to make a huge mistake. PLease review! :D please?
1. The New Beginning

**OK here we go for the Sequel to Avalon And the Lux Knight. Please review and please enjoy:D SOrry it's so short, but it is the prologue **

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Prologue**

† **The new beginning †**

The Christmas spirit was lax in the Croft Manor that Christmas eve, and as the snow whirled past the ice-frosted windows, Lara knew that this year would be just as bad as any other. From where she stood she could see the whole driveway, blanketed by seven inches of pure white snow, only disturbed by two sets of footprints, leading down to where a snowman stood.

The snowman was large, it's body made of two huge balls of snow that Zip had painstakingly made, rolling a tightly-packed ball of snow through the glistening white to make it larger and he did the same to another, placing them atop one another. Then there was the head. The snowman was wearing a black beanie hat, a black scarf and had a fake cigarette shoved in his mouth, just under his stereotypical carrot nose. He didn't look particularly jolly; an overweight smoker, wearing a black beanie hat with BITCH written on the front with big red letters.

Lara sighed and turned her back on the window, her braid swinging down to her back. Deep in her thoughts, she looked at her hands and at the ring that sat on her index finger on her left hand. Memories. Enough memories to last her a lifetime surrounded that ring, surrounded everything she looked at.

Her room was scarcely decorated for Christmas, only a smattering on tinsel on her bed or around the picture frames that dotted her bedside table. She hated Christmas.

She hated it all.

Everything always felt so cold. Especially Christmas.

Christmas was supposed to be a time for family, but recently, all it had turned out to be was a time for alcohol. The family Lara had was broken. It had always been so…

Turning back to look out the window, Lara frowned slightly, seeing a small figure, wearing a thick woollen coat, walking through the snow, past the Snowman and into the hedge-maze, head bowed to protect her from the snow that was still falling, ever persistent.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Kiera Croft slunk through the maze of trimmed hedges, her feet taking her through the paths she no longer needed to think about. She shoved her hands into her pockets and closed her eyes, listening to the music that pumped through her headphones, not paying attention to where she was going, because she simply didn't need to, she walked this way every single day.

Singing along to the song, she opened her eyes and turned a right and almost ran to the pillar of marble that stood in the middle of a clearing, in the exact centre of the maze. She fell to her knees and drew a wreath from inside her coat, placing it in front of the inscription that was etched in the marble.

_Kurtis_

_Forever loved_

_Never forgotten_

_You will always be with us_

_Forever Loved_

_My Knight_

"Merry Christmas, dad." Kiera murmured. "Have a good one, yeah?" And with that, Lara Croft's sixteen-year-old daughter stood up, brushing the snow from her knees and turning back to the maze.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks from Chapt 24 of Avalon and the Lux Knight:**

**Pen-a-holic – **Read on. I'm not going to give anything, but you'll see how Kurtis's death effected Lara and Kiera in the next few chapts.

**TangoFever** – I love getting reviews from you you're totally cool! I hope this story is going to be much better than AatLK. Thanks again:D

**Drivergrl - **Thanks and believe me. I'm not going to stop writing. As you can so blatantly see.


	2. The Daughter

**Please review:o**

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter One**

† **The Daughter †**

Kiera hung on by her fingertips, her eyes closed and feet dangling, swinging slightly as sharp shooting pains fried the nerves at her shoulders. She gasped and opened her eyes with a flicker, glancing upward at her slipping grip. With a small smile, she began to swing, backwards and forwards, until she was able to lock her feet around another monkey bar, just as her fingers slipped. She hung upside down like a bat, her long black hair falling like a silk curtain.

The door opened somewhere below her.

"Kiera?"

"Up here Zip." Kiera called, recognising his voice. Zip looked up surprised.

"What're you doing up there, Kiz? You're gunna hurt yourself." His tone was amused but Kiera sensed worry there too.

"I'm okay." She assured him. "I've been up here for two hours already. I'll come down when my arms quit aching."

"You sure?" Zip hesitated. "I'm not gunna be cleaning your gut splatters from the floor if you fall… just so you know."

"If I fall, and I won't, I'd bet my bottom dollar that either Gerald or Alister would be cleanin' me up." Kiera laughed. "With a mop and bucket… fun pastime."

"You being sarcastic again?"

"How'd ya tell?" Kiera threw her upper body forwards, grabbing a bar and unhooking her feet, swinging herself back to the platform, sweat trickling down her arms. She returned to somewhat solid ground. Zip watched her climb quickly down the ladder with his arms crossed.

"I don't get why you don't come down here with your mom." He said with a grin.

"'Cause I can't be bothered. C'mon Zip, training with my mum? I'm not gunna sink that low," Kiera snorted and mopped the sweat off her brow with a towel. "I'm good with working out on my own."

"You could learn quite a lot from Lara." Zip confided.

"What? Like being a freak? Sorry, but I'm not like her. I don't lock myself in my study for hours on end, crying over books of _magic_. You get me?" Kiera shrugged. "To be honest, I'm still wondering if the whole 'Avalon' thing was just a figment of her imagination. You know, like a shock-induced hallucination from losin' dad."

"So you don't believe her?" Zip's eyebrows had risen.

"Not really. It's a little far-fetched… magic, sorcerers… ya understand?"

"Nope. You're not six anymore, you've matured, yet Lara still tells ya the same stories. Why's that, other than the fact that they're completely true?"

"Maybe she's told them so often, she believes them. Nah Zip, like you said, I'm _not_ six anymore, I'm older and I know that there's no such thing as magic." Kiera threw the towel at Zip. "I'm going for some food, catchya later." And she ran off.

Zip watched her go. _Typical_. He thought.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

After wolfing down some food, Kiera went back down to the gym, worked out some more, before going upstairs to her computer. That was her usual daily routine: Breakfast, visit Kurtis's memorial, work out, eat, work out some more and then go on the internet and talk to random people in Australia for the rest of the day.

In her room, Kiera sprawled out on her bed, head hanging off the end so she was viewing the room as if it were all upside down.

The walls were red, painted by Kiera and her 'aunt' Melissa about three days before Kiera's sixteenth birthday last march. They had been plain white, which Kiera got very bored with, seeing as it gave no clues to the girl's personality.

Rolling over onto her belly, Kiera regarded her computer in the corner of the room, lit by the lamp Kiera had forgotten to turn off that morning. She really couldn't be bothered to go on the internet now, repeating the same topics over and over again to different people. She was sick and tired of the same old thing, every blasted day, since she had finished school (she was forced to go to a nearby private school) and now had nothing better to do until she decided to get up off her butt and enrol at a college or something, but again, she couldn't be bothered.

Or something else was stopping her, something important that needed doing.

Kiera crawled under her covers, curling into a ball, attempting to thaw the winter inside her.

Something was NOT right!

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Lara stood in front of a door, leaning against the opposite wall, staring at the unforgiving crayon scrawling that clearly stated "STAY THE FUCK OUT!" as if it were a talisman, literally blocking Lara out of the closed bedroom.

Lara opened the door. "Kiera?"

"Go away." Was the reply.

Sighing, the Tomb Raider pushed the door open anyway and peered inside. The room was partially lit from a small lamp in the corner of the room but other than that, it was almost pitch black. "Kiera?"

"Didn't you hear me? I say _go away_!" Kiera's voice had taken a dangerous tone but Lara stood her ground.

"You can't talk to me like that." She snapped.

Kiera flung her quilt off from over her head and sat up, face flushed. "I just did, didn't I? Get out, stay away from me, you seem to be an expert at that,"

"That's not fair."

"Not fair!?" Kiera's eyes were blazing. "Is it exactly _fair _that I have to look after myself every single day? Is it _fair_ that I can't depend on you? Is it fair that I have grown up without a father and a mother?!"

"Kiera!" Lara was appalled.

"No!" Kiera slipped out of bed and glared at her mother with those blue eyes she had stolen from her father. "No more! You're my MOTHER! Yet you only seem to want to know me when it's convenient for you! I don't understand! One moment you're locked away, not talking to anyone and the next, you do this, trying to 'bond' with me. Well guess what? You've had almost seventeen years to bond with me but no. You lost your chance. I'm not putting up with this bullshit anymore."

"We've all had problems–" Lara began.

"But you were never there when I needed your help with my problems! I mean Mel and Amanda had to tell me why I was bleeding from below once every month and what a barrel of laughs that was! I didn't know my own mother well enough to seek her advice! I was too scared! How do you think that made me feel? So no… stay out of my face!

"Kiera-"

"GET OUT!" The teenager screamed and Lara turned and fled, leaving the door wide open. A moment later she found herself in the library with Zip, Alister and Melissa all staring at her. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor sobbing into Melissa's shoulder as Zip ran off to see if Kiera was okay.

Alister stood bewildered as mother and daughter both wept, each in separate rooms, yet both feeling each other's pain magnified in the hearts.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**Pen-a-holic – **Thanks it's appreciated.

**TangoFever** – I'm thinking that Kiera is a lot worse than you thought. Lol

**Drivergrl – **Indeed it is sad. I cried when I had to kill Kurtis off :'(


	3. Merry Christmas

**Please review:o**

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Two**

† **Merry Christmas †**

"Merry Christmas love!" Melissa cried loudly, planting a huge kiss on Zip's cheek. He blushed slightly and pushed his wife back down onto her seat, where she sat giggling, her face bright red after her already immense consumption of alcohol. And she was still drinking.

Zip and Melissa had been married for near six years, which was a record time for Melissa and everyone had been invited to the wedding. In fact, Kiera remembered, it had been one of the only times Lara had behaved like a mother, dancing with Kiera, chasing her around the Croft Gardens where the party was being held, and generally having a good time. But afterwards, she had returned to her quiet state, only this time, it was worse… this time, she appeared to feel guilty.

But no one apart from Amanda knew why and she was just as likely spill the gossip as the sky was to start raining lollipops.

Angry though she was, Kiera was also very concerned about her mother's mental health, so much that she was tempted to find professional help for her. But it wasn't only Lara.

The whole household seemed to be infected withy paranoia and extreme, vivid hallucinations. It was worrying, especially when Kiera thought about it, scared that she, herself, was infected with the same lunacy that had beset her friends and family.

Shaking the thought from her mind, Kiera again concentrated on the present, and to her mountain of a Christmas dinner.

"I won't be able to eat all that!" She gasped as Gerald put it down in front of her.

"That's what you said last year and you managed fine." Gerald shrugged.

"But then I threw up for four days afterward." Kiera grinned and picked up her knife and fork anyway, staring at the plate with some trepidation.

"Merry Christmas everyone," She said.

"Merry Christmas," Everyone replied in unison, digging into the mouthwatering food, giving into the inevitable call of Gluttony, ramming turkey and roast potatoes into their gaping maws. They chatted as they ate, atmosphere jolly, but Kiera kept sending glances to her mother, who sat talking to Amanda and Kiera got the feeling that Lara was talking about last night's spat.

Kiera hated arguing with Lara, but it was a regular occurrence, it seemed that Kiera and Lara couldn't have a conversation without arguing, or raising their voices. No one knew why, but Lara and Kiera never seemed to connect, it was like something important was missing. Kiera was too much like the father she never knew, and she knew it.

"You okay, Kiz?" Zip had noticed her pensive face and was refilling her empty wine glass.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Kiera replied with a smile.

"About?"

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"What was he like?"

Zip laughed, surprised. "You've heard this a thousand times."

"It's funny to hear."

"He was a joker… very sarcastic, fun-loving but he had that serious streak that was so important." Zip laughed. "Good at chess."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, we all do. It's been seventeen years without him… and the sun hasn't been shining as bright without the Lux Knight."

"Lux Knight?"

Zip only smiled.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't just mention that and not tell me now!" Her eyes were wide. "Zip!!"

"It was just a nickname," Zip said quickly and Melissa smirked.

"Plenty of jokes surrounding that. He thought he was so important, you know? Like he had prophesies about him or something." Melissa laughed as Zip glared at her. "Bless him."

"Prophesies?" Kiera snorted. "He really was a joker wasn't he?"

Zip nodded enthusiastically, his hand balled into fist on the table, knuckles pale. Kiera didn't notice.

Kiera had been given mostly clothes and jewelry for Christmas, along with a new phone, money and some perfume from Zip (She had demanded to know what he meant by it) but her mother had said that she wanted to give Kiera her present later on when the others decided to start their planned poker tournament. Kiera decided that it wasn't a good sign. But for now, she was happy eating Christmas dinner with the family. Her mother, Zip, Melissa, Alister, Amanda and Gerald, the butler. Winston had died when Kiera was six.

That's all the family Kiera had. But she still wished that her father was around to share this time with them.

She knew a lot about Kurtis, mostly from Melissa, Amanda and Zip as her mother never really liked talking about him, as it made her miss him even more.

She knew he was seriously against the occult, giving himself the nickname 'demonhunter' amongst friends and family. It made Kiera giggle to hear that and so she also adopted the name, like she was stepping into his shoes. She also hated the occult.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine his face, but it was impossible, seeing as she had never seen any photos of him. She imagined him with black hair and her blue eyes, which everyone said that she had stolen from him, but after that she was completely lost. Her mother was beautiful, so she knew that Kurtis would've been good-looking. She also knew that the bike that was in the garage, unused, belonged to Kurtis.

Something caught her eye and she was yanked from her thoughts, staring at the fork in front of Melissa. It was rocking slightly on the table, but it wasn't a steady rock, it was almost flipping onto its side. Kiera looked at Melissa. She was staring at the fork, unblinking but, after about a minute she snapped out of her reverie and noticed Kiera's stare. She winked.

Kiera looked at her plate.

"Oh god." She whispered. "I'm going mad."

Melissa's smile grew.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Lara led her daughter into her study, closing the door behind the teenager with a snap. Kiera winced.

"The gift I have for you," Lara started, a slight tremor in her voice. "is… not particularly useful to you, but its sentimental value surpasses any inanimate object in this house by far. I think you should have it now." And she passed Kiera a wooden box with a lock, she was also given to key.

Kiera took them both and quickly unlocked the box. Inside lay a golden disc, with five finger-holes, it was quite thick, with grooves along the edge. Kiera carefully took it from its case, which she placed on her mother's beautiful mahogany desk, and examined the glaive.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's called the Chirugai, a bladed disc… it belonged to your father."

Kiera looked up, shocked. "You're giving me this?"

"He'd want you to have it." Lara tucked Kiera's hair behind her ear so she could see her face. "You're his daughter and he loved you the moment he realized you existed."

Kiera looked again at the Chirugai, at the way it gleamed in the light, without a single scratch or nick, it was perfect. But the metal was cold, so cold, Kiera shivered when she touched it.

"Thank you," She mumbled. She glanced up and kissed her mother on the cheek. Lara looked surprised but then she smiled.

"I love you Kiz. I know it may not seem that way sometimes but I do. You mean the world to me… you always have, you always will." She said slowly.

Kiera put the Chirugai back in its box.

"I love you too… mum." She smiled; a light in those familiar blue eyes that had long been extinguished. "Merry Christmas."

"And you." Lara hugged Kiera and the daughter left the room, carrying the box and the key. "Look after it."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**Pen-a-holic – **:o I actually like broccoli!!!! Lol ok… Kiera is a little Naïve, she's like that a little.

**TangoFever** – Lots of people think that. I'd personally love to slap her.

**Drivergrl – **Grown up too fast, hasn't she?


	4. Watching

**Please review:o**

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Three**

† **Watching †**

Kiera was watching Melissa.

Kiera was watching Gerald.

Kiera was watching Amanda.

Kiera was absolutely staring at her mother.

Strange things were happening, and Kiera didn't like it. It was like the whole household had its breath held, waiting for something to occur, but they neither knew what, or when it may happen.

Lara had become increasingly edgy, spending more time than was necessary locked up in her study.

Kiera could hear her pacing.

Some of Gerald's movements had been quite suspicious also. Gerald was a young man, taking over from his uncle, Winston's oldest son, two years ago, and at the age of twenty three, his fate seemed to be sealed. Kiera liked him, he was more laid back than Harry, but every so often he would leave for a few days and then return, looking dreadful, pale and tired. Kiera always asked him why he went away and why he didn't stay. His answer was always the same. "Because I care too much."

Now he was jumpy and snappish, hardly ever smiling, which was so unlike him. Kiera loved his smiles.

Melissa's was a different situation. She seemed normal, but what Kiera had noticed at Christmas dinner had freaked her out and so she watched, as if making sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination. But as she watched, she noticed small irregularities in everything else.

Amanda was a little twitchy.

Gerald disappeared every month.

Melissa could make things levitate.

Lara didn't seem to age.

It was the latter that worried Kiera the most. For as long as she could remember, Lara had been beautiful and young-looking, athletic and agile, as if age totally ignored her.

That meant that if Lara was truly weird, so was Kiera.

And Kiera didn't want to be weird, she just wanted to be an ordinary girl, but instead she was the daughter of a deranged aristocratic psychopath and living with her collection of friends that all looked like they belonged in a particularly freaky episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Now she was starting to believe the stories Lara told her about Avalon, but just slightly, not enough for her to admit defeat. She wasn't going to roll over and allow Zip to rub it in her face that she was wrong. No, she was even more mule-headed than her mother. Sometimes anyway.

And there was the small matter of her father. Melissa had been dropping anvil-like hints, to get Kiera thinking, but Kiera was way too stubborn to even think that Kurtis could've been strange too. She had always imagined him as a stable figure, completely focused on reality and its quirks. But now… she wasn't sure, she didn't know if she'd ever be sure again.

Kiera hated her life, pampered and isolated, so unlike any other children or teenagers in the city. She was a snob in their eyes, sneakily sipping wine while they neck Carling, or eating roast beef while they stand in the street munching chips.

She just wanted to be normal, but she knew it would never happen. Ever.

Not when things began to go seriously, seriously wrong.

Seriously.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**Pen-a-holic – **Nope. No Ghostly appearances.

**TangoFever** – I always get wrecked on Christmas day. And eve… and boxing day…

**Drivergrl –**I know… but you'll have to wait and see.


	5. Spirit Blade

**Sorry about the lack of updates. Ive been kinda ill. Tonsillitis, not fun.**

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Four**

† **Spirit Blade †**

The air shimmered as the Chirugai passed, and Kiera stood in the Croft gardens, clutching herself tightly in the bitter cold, watching it fly with her blue eyes.

"How'd you make it do that?" Kiera asked, turning to the man who stood in her shadow. He smiled at the question.

"I concentrate, hard, and force it to go where I want. It was difficult at first but I grew into it." He said softly.

"So it is you."

"I never said I weren't."

"You never said you were."

"I suppose, but I'm also just a figment of your imagination. You're dreamin' again Kiz." He shook his head. "Shame."

"What happened? How can I dream of you?" Kiera had so many questions, but only some came to her lips. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Whoa… slow down there." He laughed. "Listen, just 'cause you're dreamin' of me, it don't mean that I'm back. You need someone Kiz, and you created somethin' in your own mind – a father figure – that you can talk to when you sleep. It don't mean that it's actually me, and it don't mean that it isn't. It means that you need someone, someone you didn't have and your mind created it for you."

"Why?"

"'Cause without it, that fiery spirit of yours would fizzle out and die, and so you would not be ready for what you're supposed to do."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno." And he shrugged. Kiera couldn't see any of his facial features, as everything but his eyes were blurred. "I'm not psychic… well… I am, but that's beside the point. I haven't got a clue about what's gonna happen. I seriously don't, but you are Kiera Croft. Somethin' is bound to come your way."

"Lucky me." Kiera shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling the tendrils of the dream passing through her fingertips as she forced herself back into the land of reality. She blinked and looked up at the ceiling, frowning slightly. She threw off her covers, slipped out of bed and padded across the room to the Chirugai's box.

There, she opened it up and again stared at the sombre disc, tears sparking in her eyes. She focused, levelling her breath, her mind on the Chirugai, not blinking and with an almost physical jerk, she moved her mind.

All at once, her mind exploded with agony and bliss, feeling her person, everything she was, forced from her head and slammed against the Chirugai's spirit, it's own individual aura.

The Chirugai _moved_.

The blades shot out and it rose from the box, quickly and Kiera stumbled backwards, eyes closed but still able to see the floating Chirugai perfectly. It shuddered ion the air and shot into the doorframe, where it hung, motionless.

Kiera's eyes flickered open and rested on the Chirugai's box, which also effortlessly lifted into the air. With an almighty crash, it slammed against the wall in a shower of wooden splinters. Something gleamed as it fell, catching the light and reflecting back into Kiera's eyes. Something heavy.

Kiera's mind reacted before Kiera did, catching the object before it hit the ground. Kiera turned away from the knife that now hung, blade pointing at her laminated flooring, in mid-air.

Clearing her mind, Kiera gave a tiny shake and felt for the blade's essence.

Suddenly, she found herself on her knees, hands on either side of her head as she silently screamed in brutal agony, like daggers were piercing every single part of her body. She glanced up at the silver knife, plain and smooth, tears blurring her vision, but she could still see what was beginning to happen. The blade was splitting in two.

With a flash, the blade separated completely and Kiera was thrown backwards onto her bed, the electricity in the house shorting out, leaving her in darkness. All was still.

She breathed. And then she froze.

Shuffling. She heard shuffling, then the sound of someone rising to their feet. There was a thud, like something soft and fleshy being kicked.

"Stand up you fool!" A woman, pretty old by the sound of her voice, snapped, trying to whisper but sound commanding at the same time. "They're not here, we lost them."

Someone coughed.

"Come on!" There was a soft thud again. "Get your worthless behind up! We can't linger. Whatever saved us could've just as easily killed us and they still may do." The woman was clearly panicking. "Just – get – up."

"Alrigh', alrigh' woman, keep your wig on." A second voice grumbled. Kiera was too deep in her shock to realise that she recognised that voice. "How about a little light-spell? It's a tad dark here." That voice definitely belonged to a man.

"We can't risk our position being noticed. We're okay, we got away but we're not out of the woods until we know exactly where we are."

"You're in my bedroom." Kiera said in a very small voice. She heard someone give a start.

"Now how the hell did we manage to get into a bedroom?" The man asked, recovering from his shock. The woman answered in a completely different language and a bright ball of light illuminated the room.

Kiera's speculation that she had been knocked silly by her fall was suddenly proved. She was dreaming… unconscious… or hallucinating, or both, she was sure she should see a doctor.

But she could see the invaders perfectly. The woman looked wild, her black and white hair was matted against her neck and head, thick with sweat, grime and a substance that looked horribly like bloody. Her face was wrinkled and mucky, and she wore nothing but rags. The man was taller than her, long black hair and a huge matted black beard. His eyes were bright. His clothes were also rags.

"Who are you?" The man stepped forwards, forehead creasing in a frown.

"I could ask you the same question," Kiera answered back. The woman tittered.

"Listen girl, we're the ones asking the questions here, Ok?" She snapped, pushing the man out of the way as she moved in the interrogate Kiera, "Our terms, our rules, and everyone leaves here in one piece."

"Well… you're in my room."

"She's right."

"Shut up." The woman spat. "I should've slit your throat when I had the chance, but no… I had to get all ritualistic didn't I?"

"Oh, quit your whining woman. It's all you've done, whine, whine, whine… god I need a cigarette." The man shook his head and sat ion the end of Kiera's bed. He bounced once. "Ohh! Comfy!"

"Feather mattress." Kiera murmured. She slipped out of bed and went to light a candle. Again she turned to the new arrivals. "Who… are you?"

"You have the pleasure of bein' the first human for over… well… I don't actually know how long… but a while to see the mother if the Chosen One and the Lux Knight." The man grinned.

Kiera stared.

Seconds stretched to minutes.

And then she spoke.

"D-dad?"

All the colour in his face left it and he physically slumped, eyes still on Kiera's face. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Dad… K-Kurtis?" Kiera frowned deeply. "You… you're dead."

"Kiera?" He stepped towards her.

"But… you're dead!" Kiera shook her head, grabbing onto her hair. "it doesn't make any sense!"

"Kiera… calm down"

"How can you tell me to calm down if you're dead?" She looked around the room for an escape, yet whether she needed a mental escape or a physical one, she didn't know. All she did know was that the scene that had presented itself before her was impossible. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E!

"Kiera" He took a step forwards, causing her to shriek and push herself against the wall, tears starting to seep from her eyes.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. Even the woman looked surprised. Especially when the bedroom door crashed open and Lara appeared dual pistols steady in her hands. Both intruders froze.

"get away from my daughter." She said evenly, her knuckles white as she gripped the weapons. Kiera dodged away from them and towards her mother, to safety.

"Lara?" The male took a half step towards her and Kiera saw Lara's brown eyes widen in shock. She lowered her weapons.

"Kurtis?" Disbelief was prominent in her voice.

"Yeah… it's me." He replied.

Lara blinked twice, dropped her guns completely and then fell backwards in a dead faint.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**Pen-a-holic – **I had tonsillitis! Soz!

**TangoFever** – fishy fishy fishy!

**Drivergrl –** kieras just strange


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Five**

† **Aftermath †**

"But you both _died_." Lara was pacing in her study, wringing her hands, shaking her head as if trying to make some sense of the situation.

"The blade." Amelia Croft crossed her legs and leant back in her seat. "Was an essence blade, a soul-stealer if you will… if stabbed directly in the heart, the victim shall not perish but their soul shall be dragged to one of the underworlds. Their body will die but the true essence lives on."

"In Hell." Kurtis mumbled, toying with his beard. "Just less than two decades with her makes a barbeque with the in-laws sound fun,"

"But why are you back?"

"Your daughter broke the blade it seems. But how, remains a mystery."

"Mystery? How?"

"Only a very powerful psychic could muster the strength to split a blade like that, and even then, it would take weeks of preparation before hand." Amelia said.

"So, a freak then?" Kiera stood at the doorway, arms crossed, but that didn't hide the backpack that was sitting on her back.

"Where are you going?" Lara demanded as Kurtis got awkwardly to his feet.

"I don't need this you know? I'm sixteen! I'm not interested in ghouls, underworlds and psychics! I just want to be a normal girl with normal parents, but what do I get? A delusional mother and a father who thinks its fun to pretend to be dead for seventeen years. So no, just leave it. I'm off and don't even think about following me, cause I'll only run faster." And she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Kiera!" Lara went to follow but Amelia grabbed her arm.

"Leave it Lara. She just needs time to cool off. She can't get to far." Amelia said knowledgably. "I know because you pulled that one on me before."

"It was slightly different." Lara pulled herself from her mother's grip. "I was six and I hid in the stable. Kiera's sixteen. She's not stupid."

"Then she'll be careful. Call the police in the morning." Amelia yawned. "Any chance of a bed?"

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Mr Wuggles looked up at Lara out of his black glass eyes, glittering in the flickering candlelight. He seemed sympathetic, but Lara knew he was just a stuffed animal. But it was Kiera's favourite bear, or it had been before she had started to grow up.

Since she was born, Kiera had never run away, had never even threatened to run away. Lara knew something was wrong, but she never thought that her daughter was that unhappy.

Lara threw Mr Wuggles back onto the pile of bears and sighed, crossing her legs like a child.

A normal life? Lara wanted one of those too, but it would never happen. Especially with a boyfriend who thought returning from the dead was a good party trick.

Without thinking, Lara began fiddling with the ring on her index finger, causing the light to catch it and create dappled patterns on the bedspread.

She wondered where she and Kurtis stood now. He was back, somehow, she didn't truly understand, but they couldn't just pick up where they left off, not with seventeen years of being apart.

Everything had seemed fine…

But now, Kiera was gone and if anyone harmed a single hair on her head, she would hold Kurtis personally responsible. It was time he took _some_ responsibility for her. _Why couldn't he just stay dead!?_

"Because I'm like a boomerang." Kurtis shrugged and entered the room. He had had a shave, and looked more like the Kurtis she fell in love with. He was wearing a T-shirt of Zip's and a pair of extremely baggy jeans. "No matter how hard you throw, I always come back."

Lara stayed silent, looking at the flickering light from the candle.

"She'll be okay."

"How the hell would you know?! You never knew her! You don't know what she's like because you _weren't here_! You never saw her smile, you never knew her strength, you never heard her cry, and you weren't here to help! You weren't here to be her father… you weren't here!" Lara began to sob. "You weren't here to fall asleep to; you weren't here to wake up to! You weren't there at her birth. You… weren't there… you … you…"

Kurtis shook his head and trued to pull Lara into a hug but she shoved him away.

"No!" She cried. "No, Kiera is gone! And it's your fault. If you had just stayed alive, then she'd be fine, but no, you had to risk your life to save us… why?"

"Because I love you." Kurtis shrugged, obviously wounded by Lara's tone.

Lara just stared.

"I love you and I love Kiera. I want her back, I want to know her. I know I've missed out on a huge portion of her life, but I want to make up for that."

"What about me? I loved you so much. You said you'd never go away but you did. You promised!"

"I'm back now." Kurtis told her.

"Just to go away again," Lara grabbed Kurtis arm. "I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough to go through it a third time.

Wordlessly, Kurtis jerked Lara into an embrace and this time she accepted, letting her breath rush out in a sigh.

"I'm home." He whispered.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Kiera kicked a can, her shoulders beginning to ache, and it clattered down the empty street, the sound echoing off the old country houses and the old tavern, Kiera and Lara used to go and visit on weekends. A tradition that had long since died.

Died. Everything seemed to die, but is death really the end? Kurtis's reappearance pointed her in the direction to believe that there is something after death, but again, that would be admitting belief or faith, and Kiera had neither.

It was all just bullshit.

And she hated it.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**Pen-a-holic –** s'not meant to be confusing :S :O:O lol! hope this clears things up for ya

**TangoFever** – yeep, hes back… I couldn't kill him off for good. I love him too much lol

**Drivergrl –** yep, that's a very Kurtis-ish line.

**Morph – **lol thanks. Most people did :S

**NFI** – thanks and don't worry! Look… I'm continuing!


	7. Morning

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Six**

† **Morning †**

Zip had his newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, his feet were pushed into warm slippers while his body was wrapped in a large fleece dressing gown, hiding his stripy blue pyjamas. He was also attempting to eat his breakfast at the same time (**AN:** I'm not even going to mention multitasking).

He put his coffee on the table and picked up his knife and fork when Kurtis entered the room.

"Morning Zip."

"Morning Kurtis."

"Sleep Well?"

"Like the dead. You?"

"Better than I have been."

"That's good."

"Yeah,"

Zip smiled, went back to his newspaper when his eyes widened, his face paled and he dropped his fork which was loaded with beans. He slowly looked up at Kurtis. "You're dead!"

"Why does everyone say that to me?"

"'cause you are, or were, or should be… or _huh_?" Zip seemed very confused.

"It's a long story, but I'm back dude. Where's Alice?" Kurtis had his evil face on.

"He's with Lara, working on finding Kiera. So you're the reason she took off… Lara said it got complicated." Zip suddenly understood.

"Kind of." Kurtis shrugged. "She freaked and ran, we're calling the police in a few minutes."

"They'll find her, no sweat."

"Sure?"

"Yeah! She's a smart girl, she's just upset." Zip smiled and drank some more coffee. "She'll come around."

"I hope so. Lara's freaked." Kurtis shook his head and grabbed a piece of toast. "She didn't sleep at all, she just paced, starting at the phone. She's not really talking to me either."

"What do you expect? You died She needed psychiatric help when she got back from Avalon. She was writing down her dreams and showed them to me. They were all incredibly vivid, all about you, her and Kiera."

"She missed me then?"

"She always did. You should see the memorial."

"I have a memorial?"

"Yeah outside in the centre of the maze. Only Lara and Kiera know the route by heart, the rest of us don't have a clue." Zip laughed. "Melissa tried to cast a spell on it once."

"Melissa? She's here?"

"Yeah, I married her about six years ago now. Biggest mistake I ever made and she moved in, otherwise it's exactly the same as it was before you died and Kiera was born. Amanda visits a lot too… she's in now actually."

"You seem pretty happy with talking to a dead guy." Kurtis smirked, finishing off his toast.

"Oh, Only cause it's you. Any other corpse and I'll be running for the hills." Zip grinned.

"Wow, I got called a corpse."

"Makes you happy"

"No, not really." Kurtis thought for a moment. "But technically, I'm not a corpse. I have a pulse, I breathe and such."

"And the fact that your heart was pierced by a silver dagger is just background info?"

"Something like that."

Zip snorted and continued reading his newspaper.

He was turning into a middleaged man. Kurtis could tell, and he felt profoundly sorry for the guy.

"Well here's the bastard." Drawled a familiar voice in an almost over-exaggerated English accent from the doorway.

"Hullo Alister." Kurtis muttered, turning it face him. He too looked like he was getting on in years. "How are you dear chap?" Obviously he was taking the piss.

"I am good, thank you." Whether he caught the rivers of complete sarcasm flowing from Kurtis's lips was another thing altogether. "Yourself?"

"Dead."

"Oh," Alister blinked. "I heard that could be a downer."

"Just a smidge."

"How did that treat you anyway?" Alister sat next to Zip and picked up a piece of toast.

"Seventeen years… with Amelia Croft… while stuck in the underworld…" Kurtis glared at Alister. "_what the hell do you think!?_"

"Someones tetchy." Alister commented.

"Someone just came back from hell, you'd be pretty pissed off also." Kurtis retorted.

"So we'll be hearing about this every second like we did with Boaz?" Zip peered over the top of his newspaper, his eyes sparkling.

"He likes bragging." Alister agreed, also grinning.

"You guys have missed tormenting me haven't you?"

Zip and Alister exchanged glances.

"Oh yes."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"Police are on the lookout." Lara told Kurtis ten minutes later. "But they can't promise. They'll call us if anything comes up… if they find her."

Kurtis nodded and sat down by Lara's bed on the futon he had slept on the night before. "So fill me in?"

Lara sighed and sat down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, staring at the floor. "Since you… since…" She took a deep breath. "Since Avalon… things have gotten pretty slow." She hissed in frustration. "I can't do this! I can't sit around and do nothing while my daughter is out there. I should be doing everything in my power to get her back!"

"She's upset. She'll come back."

"Why does everyone say that!? She's not okay! She's never been out of the grounds on her own before! How in god's name is she going to find her way back?"

"She's never been out of the grounds?" Kurtis leapt to his feet. "What? Have you been wrapping her up in cotton wool? She's sixteen!"

"Well I'm not an expert at parenting, okay? If you hadn't noticed, single parent!" Lara stood up also. "How am I supposed to know what to do? I was… I mean… I turned out fine!"

"Oh yeah, Fine as in, snobbish, rude and impulsive!"

"Impulsive, oh look, that word again." Lara's anger had not yet hit its point and that was bad. Very bad. "Well, I'll tell you something, Trent. The moment I lost you, was the moment I lost everything. Everything that was me. The only thing I had left of you was your child. Your daughter. _Our_ daughter. So excuse me if I didn't really want to let her out of my sight."

"That's not…" Kurtis let an explosive breath out through his teeth, turning around, but he seemed to change his mind and he turned back to her. "Don't pin this on me."

"Why not?" Lara arched an eyebrow. "I lost you. Kiera lost her father without knowing who he was. You don't recover from that you know?"

"I'm sorry I died, I'll be less careless in future." His tone was weighed down by sarcasm in the shape of an anvil.

"Don't be like this." Lara sighed and sat down.

Kurtis was shocked. "What? No beatings? No yelling the house down at me?"

"No," Lara said softly. "I just want Kiz back."

"You don't wanna fight? Kurtis cocked his head to one side. "What happened to you?"

"I became a mother." Lara shrugged. "I've used up all my fight."

"Kiera's a little feisty then?"

"She's like you. Uncontrollable." Lara smiled, eyes bright. "Sarcastic, funny… energetic."

"Goodlooking, charming and darn good fun to have around?"

"Now you're just wishing."

Kurtis shrugged. "Well I suggest we just sit tight for now, if the police are looking, there's not much else we can do."

Lara sighed, defeated. "You're right."

"Oh god, did you just admit that I was right? This is a bit of a first." Kurtis was grinning.

"Oh very funny." Lara scowled. "Now I need some food in me before I train so… breakfast?"

"I've already munched so I'll hit the shower." Kurtis replied.

"Yeah alright, but that shower's a little awkward, you have to really drive the message home."

"It's a shower."

Lara grinned as she left the room.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Kiera felt moisture on her cheek. In fact, that was what woke her. Her eyes flickered open and she wiped she cheek, casting her eyes upward at the grey sky. It was beginning to rain.

She scrambled to her feet, ducking under the hedge she had decided to sleep under the night before, then she yanked her backpack out and slung it on her back.

This was good. She was looking after herself. Sure she was alone in the middle of nowhere but at least she was on her own two feet.

Or knees.

Kiera shook her head and continued trudging down the road, the rain tapping lightly on her bent head.

She didn't really have any idea where she was going, only that she had to get away from the Croft Mansion and all the people in it. If she spent another day in that house, she might just go insane.

Luckily for her, she had picked up her Christmas money before she had left so money wasn't really an issue, as it never had been.

All she had to do was find her way to a nice village and so, finding her way out. She needed to get out. She needed normality.

Her family belonged in a circus, and she was determined to escape that fate.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"What's Kurtis yelling about?" Zip asked upon entering Lara's study.

"He's just met the shower." Lara answered without looking up from her book.

Zip winced. "It's gunna take him a while to get used to 'future life' isn't it."

"Yep." Lara replied turning a page. "Voice activated showers weren't really big when he was alive. It'll take a while to get used to."

"You should've gone with him." Zip grinned.

"Because that wouldn't have been awkward."

"What do you mean?"

Lara closed her book, glanced at it and it shot straight back to the bookshelf without even a sound. She looked back up at Zip. "What I mean is, that it has been seventeen years since we've last seen each other. I can't stress enough how he dying made me feel. Now he's back, after I had tried to get over him for so long, I'm hardly going to invite him into my bed am I?"

"Why not? You two were pretty serious. I mean, you had a kid." Zip shrugged. "Plus, you've still got the whole Chosen One and Lux Knight thing goin' on."

"There's still emotional issues." Lara mirrored Zip's shrug. "If it's supposed to happen, it'll happen, I've learnt this. But I'm not going to make any moves and I doubt if he's ready to either. He hasn't even been here for a day; he's got to settle again. He's spent seventeen years in a world completely different to this one. He'll have to get over that first."

"Lara… the dude died in Avalon. I think he's a little used to unfamiliar places." Zip smiled at Lara who scowled at him.

"Well I'm worried, so what?"

"He's not a child."

At that, Lara's eyebrows shot up. "He may not be… be hell, he behaves like one."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**Pen-a-holic –** s'not meant to be confusing :S :O:O lol! hope this clears things up for ya

**TangoFever** – yeep, hes back… I couldn't kill him off for good. I love him too much lol

**Drivergrl –** yep, that's a very Kurtis-ish line.

**Morph – **lol thanks. Most people did :S

**NFI** – thanks and don't worry! Look… I'm continuing!


	8. Mental Links

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Seven**

† **Mental Links** †

The train's movement was lulling her, rocking gently as Kiera Croft leant back in her seat, staring unseeing out into the country. She didn't have a clue where she was going, and the thought scared her, throwing her into doubt and uncertainty, regretting her rash decision to leave. But the sudden appearance of her father, the one who was supposed to be dead, had terrified her to the core, and alongside the fact that she wasn't quite normal... that she was the daughter of some sort of witch and the _Lux Knight_ whatever that was… well, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know where she stood in life, not being cooped up inside that samey old mansion without knowing what life for a _normal person _was like. She felt sick to her stomach. She missed her mother and she missed the warmth of the rest of the family, despite the strangeness. They had still brought her up, and she had done nothing but give them trouble along the way. Her mother loved her, yet Kiera screamed at her, and almost hated her, lost all faith in her, looked down upon her.

Her mother was so strong to cope with Kurtis' death, yet Kiera never saw that. She never had the opportunity to love someone so wholly that everything would stop if she lost that one person. But Lara still soldiered on, with Amanda, Melissa, Alister and Zip to hold her hand. Kiera had done nothing but push her mother away, when she was the only thing of Kurtis Lara had left.

The girl picked up her backpack and scrambled around inside it, picking out the disc she had carefully packed alongside her spare clothes. She stared at it, an eyebrow raised in question. It looked as same as ever, but it _felt _different. It was vibrating slightly in her grip and it felt warmer than it had before, probably with the reappearance of it's true owner.

Experimenting, she concentrated on the glaive and sent a message to the person she knew would also have a link to the precious item. She felt him give a start and then a relived sigh. _Dad_…

_Kiera? Is that you? _His mind told her that he already knew the answer.

_I'm safe. Tell mother that I need time to clear my head. That I'm sorry for leaving and… well… I just need time…_ Kiera's mind began to shake with the strain of keeping the mental link open, having only just unlocked her skills in the first place, and Kurtis felt it.

_You're still untrained._ He sounded confused. _But it doesn't matter. Come home and we can talk about this face to face. You're going to hurt yourself doing this for much longer._

_Then I won't_. Kiera lifted her chin in defiance. _Be thankful that I even told you that I'm okay. I could've just let you worry!_ Kurtis laughed, and it was infused with pride and amusement, something the young teen hadn't really heard before. Kiera felt herself smile. _I'm okay dad… I just have some things to sort out. I… I love you, both. _And with that she closed her mind from the Chirugai and placed it back in her backpack. She leant back in her seat and dozed, as the train rattled towards London.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He felt her grip lessen and finally leave him. He was sitting at the edge of Lara's pool, where he had been when Kiera had thought to contact him, his feet dangling into the warm water and the music relaxing him as his tortured mind tried to get a good foothold onto reality once more. It was Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On, and he smiled at the irony, although it was half-hearted.

He remembered when he had first saw Lara, and then to the first time they had shared a kiss, the first time they had made love, which, he realised with a pang, was when Kiera must've been conceived. Kiera, his one and only child. His little girl… wasn't as little as he had hoped to see her. He wished he could've seen her as a baby, her tiny fists gripping onto his finger as he went to tickle her chin, and he wished he was around to see her first ever smile.

Unbidden, the Lux Knight began to cry, burying his head in his shaking hands and swearing under his breath. He had no relationship with his daughter, he should've been there, he should've been there to comfort her when things went badly, he should've been there to train her mind powers, and he should have been there to make sure hers and Lara's relationship stayed whole.

But it wasn't, and secretly, he blamed himself.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

The Chosen One stood in the doorway, a towel in her limp hand as she watched her weeping Knight, sitting with his feet in the water, his thoughts echoing back and forwards from guilt to sorrow, from self-hate to love of his family.

Her eyes began to tear up, and she quickly turned and left the room, not wanting Kurtis to know that she was there, invading in his privacy. But most of all she wanted to forget the image of him crying, because somehow, deep inside, she knew that some of that pain was because of her continuous distance. She stopped and looked back, her own grief setting on her weary shoulders.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He felt arms around his shoulders and he sighed, breathing in Lara's scent, the smell of her hair hung around her and he breathed it all in, as it relaxed him, and his eyes closed, feeling the brokenness of his spirit heal in a split second. With those arms around him… there was nothing he couldn't do. He could… he _would_ bring Kiera back, for Lara… he'd die again and again.

_I love you Kurtis_…

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**NFI** – awww shush! Look another update... sorry guys!

**SeanSalazar – **Thanks! I'm sorry about the lack of updates! I hope everyone can forgive me :(

**Arella16 – **well keep reading and you will find out. I'm a nightmare for cliffhangers though, and twists :P hold onto your hat.

**Pen-a-holic – **Don't blame mee! Between being ill and having a lot of problems at home. I haven't had a lot of time sorry!

**TangoFever** – sorry, and thank you. Thanks as always for your reviews.

**thenightwithin –** look! Am updating :D

**BLACKCAT1393 – **Id hate to be in Kiera's position! Well, It would be awesome to have powers! But she's a little unfortunate, being a sceptic!


	9. Murderess

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Eight**

† **Murderess **†

Kiera saw them in her mind's eye a moment before they arrived, and as she stood in a busy high street she looked around quickly for an escape, her hair flicking around her head in the cold and brisk wind. People milled around on all sides of her, more people than she had ever seen in her whole life and she felt buffeted by the closeness of each one, getting into her own personal space. She was pushed and shoved between people, and she barged past people in return, aiming for the one clear space in the whole pathway. The police were gone… for now.

There, she caught her breath, and a moment later, she turned round a corner, slamming into the only person who cared to walk down that deserted alleyway. She mumbled an apology and looked up into his face, feeling her stomach drop down through the gut and into the fiery depths of hell.

The police officer blinked and stared at the girl, even as she tired to walk on by quickly. He turned and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Croft?" He asked her in a vicious tone of voice. Kiera blinked and looked up at the cop, her eyes sparkling with fear. This isn't clever… she wasn't being clever.

"I - I have to go…" She stammered, trying to pull away from his iron-like grip, but he held on tighter and pushed her further into the alleyway. "Hey… what are you… what's going on?!"

Roughly, the cop slapped her sharply across the face. "Shut up you little bitch!" He hissed through gritted teeth. He slammed her against the wall and pressed himself against her body. "Just be quiet and I'll take you back to your mum… just think we should… ah… get to know each other first…" and he started to pull down the zip of his trousers.

Kiera's eyes widened and she stared at the police officer with nothing but sheer hate in her eyes. She felt her body tense and her mind, taking charge once again over her body, raced forward and hit the advancing police officer in the gut. And there… with sickening glee and dreadful slowness, like an invisible hand clenching around his insides, Kiera began to crush him. He stepped back from her, his eyes widening in shock, but then he doubled over in agony, letting out a muted scream as she gripped harder, her eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what to do and where to crush to cause him the most pain.

Again he left out a silent scream, his eyes staring in confusion at the teenager who, a moment ago, he was planning to rape. He snarled and viciously pulled, breaking something vital inside him and he keeled over, his eyes blank and unseeing. Kiera let out a triumphed 'ha!' that turned into a half groan of dismay when she felt someone pull a heavy scratchy sack over her head.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"So she's safe?" Lara asked Kurtis and he gave her a curt nod. Lara let out an explosive sigh of relief and ran her hands through her loose hair. "Right, did she say where she was heading?"

"No, only that she needed time to think." He replied quickly. Lara had the look of a woman who was prepared to pack up and leave even before she knew where her daughter was hiding. "She's a smart girl, she'll be alrigh'. Remember she has half of my genes."

"Yes, I'm fully away of that… that is what worries me." She grinned. "But she has my mule headedness so she will not go down without a decent fight."

"Let's just hope she doesn't do anythin' too rash." Kurtis murmured. "The Cro-" He caught sight of Lara's look and cleared his throat. ""I mean, the _Trents_ are known to be kinda rash at times." _Good save_. He congratulated.

Lara gave him a withering look and then went over to her wardrobe, with a mind to change out of her swimsuit, which was strangely still dry, but then she threw a considering look over at Kurtis, who caught the point immediately and politely turned his back. As he did so, he began to feel Lara's thoughts racing around her. For some reason, she was failing miserably to conceal them from him and he turned his mind away from them, not wanting to pry, but without warning, one of them simply ejected itself into his mind. _He'll look. I know he will…_ There was a moment of silence. _Why isn't he looking?_

"It is impolite for a gentleman to watch a lady change." He answered in a perfect English accent. "One hopes you are not offended by my lack of wish to… err…" He quickly reverted back to American. "…have my ass kicked."

Lara chuckled and pulled on a large t-shirt. She wore nothing else and she carefully took hold of Kurtis' shoulder and turned him around. He looked down and grinned.

"That's my shirt." He said, feeling the material at her shoulder with his index finger and thumb. And it was. It was a large black one, with a red dragon on the front almost blotting out the glowing full moon. Lara loved it. It was one of the tops she wore when she was trying to relax.

Even though it had been washed regularly over seventeen years. It still smelled of Kurtis.

"I like it." Lara said with a shrug. "Kiera threw up on it once and it makes me think of both of you."

Kurtis wrinkled his nose. "Ugh really? When she was a baby?"

Lara thought for a moment. "No… about a year ago actually." She grinned.

"Well, if that's the case, you can keep it." He joked, but his eyes glittered with sadness. He had missed out on _so much. _"Was she okay?"

"First drinking binge," Her voice was disapproving and Kurtis immediately understood. Amanda and Melissa had taken the young teen under their wings, and had accidentally managed to get her drunk.

She nodded at Kurtis thought and laughed. "She's never drunk a lot of alcohol since."

"That'll change." He predicted.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"COME ON! LET ME OUT!" Kiera screamed again. She had been in a cold damp room for hours with her arms and ankles tied with strong, rough rope. It was pitch black, only a sliver of yellow light shining from under the single door in the room, and there were no windows, just that one door. Kiera had not been a good guest either; she had made sure of that by screaming until her voice had worn itself hoarse. Now she just croaked, and it hurt to talk, but she was not accustomed to being ignored. Or being kidnapped for that manner. All in all, her current situation was not a good one, and she felt the tendrils of panic wavering just beyond her view. They would settle in as soon as her mind was concentrating on other matters.

Unfortunately, since she had been on her own in the dark, it gave plenty of room for reflection and that meant thinking about what she had done just before the sack had been thrown over her head.

She had killed a man and a police officer at that… Someone who, even though he was a complete asshole, had a life, and probably didn't deserve to be killed by a teenage girl with freaking mind powers! What kind of fucked up death was that? He might've been a crooked rapist in the guise of an upholder of the law, but that gave no right for her to end his life! He might've had a wife, and children. How are they going to feel when someone comes to their door to tell them their father had been found dead in an alleyway? The death would be suspicious, because Kiera knew that she had killed him in such a way that would leave no marks and the only apparent cause of death would be the collapsing of his intestines. Yet how, would remain unknown forever.

Unless Kiera came forward.

That singular thought was enough to welcome the panic into her soul with open arms, and she began to cry, hopelessness and pain sweeping over like a giant smothering blanket, restricting her breath. Because she was alone, and if the people who had kidnapped her wished her harm: she was going to _die alone_.

Before the panic attack had enough time to manifest itself properly on her tired shoulders, the door to her room burst open and someone entered. She heard the sound of a gas lamp being lit and suddenly, the whole room was bathed in a weak yellow glow. The newcomer was a teenage lad, close to her own age, perhaps a little older, and he was holding an old fashioned gas lamp in his hand. His blonde hair was stuck up at odd angles and his pale eyes were watching her warily.

"Who are you?" He demanded his eyes wide with fright. Kiera blinked. Was he one of her captors?

"I could ask you the same thing." Kiera retorted. She sounded stronger than she felt, she sounded like she was unafraid. And that couldn't be further from the truth.

His face relaxed a little and he looked around the room, searching in case there were any other people hidden in the shadows. When he was confident they were alone, he looked back at her. "My name is not important. Yours is, however. Tell me your name, and if you are who I think you are, we need to get out of here at once."

"My name is Kiera." She relented, squirming a little to bring the attention of the boy to the fact that she was still tied up and couldn't move anywhere. "Kiera Croft. Where am I and who took me?"

"I can't explain that right now… but you and I have to leave straight away." He put the gas lamp on the floor and scurried over to where Kiera sat. She moved over so he could untie the knots at her wrists, and as soon as that came loose she bent down and untied her legs, quickly pushing herself to her feet.

By the time Kiera was on her feet, he was already picking the lamp up and moving towards the door again. He pulled it open and the yellow light flooded in, rendering the lamp useless. The boy blew the light out and put the lamp in a backpack he wore at his back. With a pang, Kiera remembered her own rucksack and her clothes, money and Chirugai hidden inside. Slowly, she made up her mind.

"I need my bag," She told him, matter-of-factly as they stepped into the brightly lit corridor.

He stopped and stared at her incredulously. "I'm trying to save your life Croft." He said bitterly. "And you're worried about your _bag_?"

"It has some invaluable items in it." She insisted. "I refuse to go another step without it." And she promptly sat down in the middle of the corridor, cross legged and she crossed her arms. The boy stared.

"Get up Kiera!" He hissed. "This is no time for your games!"

"I need my bag." She measured each word perfectly putting the right amount of girlishness, and the equal amount of commanding presence, but it all seemed to bounce off him. He only stared at her, not comprehending what she was asking him. "Look." She sighed. "I need that bag. So just say we're going to go and find it. Please?"

"Why is that bag so important?" He asked. "I don't understand."

"It has an item of great sentimental value inside. One that I am loathe to leave here. It was entrusted to me by my mother."

A faint glimmer of recognition sparkled in the boy's eye but then it was gone, leaving only a mild curiosity. In fact, Kiera was then unsure if he had even given a reaction to what she had just said, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her again.

But it all boiled down to the fact that she needed that bag, just for the Chirugai if nothing else, and she would not leave with this boy who claimed to be her rescuer without it. She just couldn't.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks to:**

**InvisibleJo **- Things will start getting a little rockier very quickly now :P

**Chakra Spirit - **HERE! Have your chapter :P**  
**


	10. Repha'im

**Disclaimer – **Kiera Croft is my own creation but she is a merge of both Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent and shares some of their major personality traits.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Nine**

† **Repha'im **†

It cost her almost all of her will not to scream in frustration. It was almost impossible that any human being could be so unbelievably _simple_! In every single way, that is what he was, it seemed to take him a complete _lifetime_ to understand the things that should be obvious to anyone, regardless of their upbringing or education, but he still gave her that politely confused look whenever she tried to explain anything more complicated than the primary colours or the two times tables.

She dreaded to think what he must've been like in a sex education class.

She grumbled and gave up, reaching up and running a hand through her pitch black hair, her blue eyes sparkling with pure frustration as he gave her that blank look again. He was good looking, very good looking, but his brain-power seemed to cancel that out and all she saw was a complete and utter… well… retard. She felt guilty for thinking it but there it was, and she couldn't take it back.

"Just answer the bloody question!" She seethed. "Do you know where they would keep my bag?"

He sighed and scratched his head, dropping the apparent charade of imbecility. "Yes I do. But it's going to be a pain to get through to it. You'll have to stay here."

Kiera blinked. That was the first straight answer she had gotten out of him since he had taken her from her cell. Well, she was used to judging books by their covers; she hadn't normally had the time to get to know every person she had ever met, and so, she had a pretty close-minded view about the world and everyone in it.

"I'll go back in my cell then shall I?" She asked, getting back to her feet. The boy nodded and gave Kiera his own backpack.

"Look after this." He told her. A moment later, he was off down the corridor, running, but in such a way that he made very little sound, if any at all. Kiera bit her lip and wandered back to her cell, closing the thick metal door behind her. She went and sat on the bed, on which she had been placed earlier. All she had to do was wait.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

She awoke to a banging on the heavy door. Her eyes flickered open and her body shot up into a sitting position without any prompting. She tried to move her hand, but it wouldn't respond to her calls. She felt like she were a puppet on a string, and she was unable to control her own body, only to watch in dismay as she pulled herself limply to her feet. She began to worry where she was being directed but her eyes simply rolled back into her skull, her overactive mind throwing itself against the puppeteer. She heard someone gasp inside her head and the hold on her was released, causing her to fall to her knees. She let out a cry of pain as feeling came back to her aching and tortured muscles.

"Kiera?" She heard his voice, and the door crashed open. He was back, holding her heavy black rucksack in one hand and a small knife in the other. The steel blade was red with blood, and some of it dripped onto his hand, snaking down over his pale skin and winding down his arm in dreadful colourful patterns. She must've been staring, because he shuffled his feet consciously, bringing her eyes away from his weapon. "Are you okay?"

"Who… who are you?" Kiera stammered, from her position on the floor. She was afraid, more afraid than she could ever remember being in her life, and it sent a sick feeling reeling through her entire body. She was going to die here, and she knew it.

"I… I can't tell you." He said. He crouched next to her and gently touched her face with two cold fingers, a frown on his face. "You're ill… very ill. We have to get you out of here… right now."

Kiera stared. "What's wrong with me?" She demanded of him. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Someone is attempting to penetrate your mind. Who ever it is, they're not afraid to hurt you." His face was creased with worry so deep, Kiera began to trust him. She gave a brief nod and allowed him to help her to her feet. Everything was swimming but her rescuer took her arm and slung it over his shoulder, taking his own backpack from her as well as carrying hers. Slowly, he pulled her from the room, he looked around and turned right, moving slowly because of Kiera's weight dragging him down. She tried to start walking without help once, but her legs had turned to jelly and she only fell back into submission, allowing herself to be dragged through the yellow-lit corridors.

What felt like hours later, they came to a huge door and he booted it open, just as a loud alarm started to cry through the whole building. Kiera stared back the way they came, red light bathing the whole hallway. Her rescuer swore bitterly and pulled Kiera through the door he had just knocked off its hinges.

"Not far now." He told her, throwing a fearful look back. "But they know you've disappeared… either that or they've found the bodies." What bodies he was talking about, went unexplained, and Kiera was thankful.

Kiera closed her eyes and a tear seeped out from under her eyelid. She was so tired, and scared, and lost. The only person she had to count on was the teenage boy at her side, but she knew not of any motive he had for helping her.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked as the thought came to mind.

"Because these people are out to kill you." He said through gritted teeth as if the idea disgusted him. "And I cannot allow them to do that, because I also, need your help."

"With what?"

He threw her a considering look. "I suppose you deserve to know. But not at the minute, when we are safe, then I shall tell you everything. Don't sweat it, we'll be okay." And then he smiled, and she believed him.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Her head fell upon a fluffed pillow and she closed her eyes immediately, feeling sleep envelop her even before she had the common sense to question her rescuer about what he was talking about earlier.

He stood there, in the hotel room he had just paid for, his arms crossed against his chest. It had taken all he had to get them both out of the old abandoned prison building, and then he had to get her to safety, before either of them could rest and regard their situation from a plausible angle. He knew she was young, naïve and scared and it would be several hours before she would awaken again.

He looked up from Kiera's face as he felt the presence of another mind entering the room. He turned towards it, his eyes flashing and threw up his hand palm upwards, letting loose a ball of pure pressure. He heard a scream of agony inside his mind and the presence disappeared.

He smiled. _Good_, he thought. _He won't be interfering with me anymore_…

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He was still watching her when she woke up. Her head turned towards him and she sat up, with a huge yawn.

"I took the liberty of ordering you some food." He told her, pointing to the plate of sandwiches and mug of tea that sat on the table by the window. "The tea should still be warm, but if not, I will order you some more."

"Thank you." Kiera pulled herself from the bed and almost ran to the table on which the sandwiches sat. She seized one and shoved it into her gaping maw hungrily, scarcely chewing before swallowing, taking the mug and drinking the bland lukewarm tea deeply. She put down the empty mug and picked up another sandwich, eating slower and throwing considering looks over at where he stood, his face covered with amusement.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She nodded and took a smaller bite of an egg mayonnaise sandwich. She swallowed. "I haven't eaten for days." She remembered with some surprise. Her last meal was before she left the croft manor. She found it silly though, considering the amount of money she was carrying around on her person.

"Well do you want to talk now or later? I can wait…" He sat down on a seat by the table, and Kiera followed his example.

"We can talk now," She told him with a curt nod. "I want to know how I can help you… I mean, after all… you did just save my life."

"That I did." He said. He sighed and picked up one of the sandwiches, turning it over in his hands. "Have you ever heard of the Nephilim?"

Kiera sat up. "I remember my mother talking to her friend about it… but nothing other than she thwarted a plan to bring them back," Her voice was heavy with scepticism and he inwardly groaned. This may take a while.

"Well, apparently, the Nephilim are the sons of angels, created when they decided to make wives of humans. They were cursed to live only a hundred and twenty years and the race died out." The boy took a bite of the sandwich and sighed. "They were all sent to the underworld Sheol where they are forced to remain suffering the vicious torment they no doubt deserve." His face became angry and he stood up. "But they are fighting their way to the surface, and with each passing day they are getting closer to getting free, only needing a single sacrifice to turn them upon the world."

"So what do you need my help with?"

"Alongside the Nephilim, there is another branch of divinity, that is called the Repha'im. While the Nephilim are hateful and evil, the Repha'im are pure and good. They are the sworn adversaries of the Nephilim." He ran his hands through his hair. "But they too, are sealed in Sheol. Going through the same pain and torment that their worst enemies are forced to endure." His voice was filled with passion, hate and sadness and Kiera's heart went out to him.

"I am part Repha'im." He explained. "And those… soulless bastards have killed everything close to me, everything I loved… my parents, my friends and my teachers… I'm alone now Kiz."

_Kiz_. With a pang, Kiera remembered her mother. She was sure Lara could do a lot more than Kiera ever could against supernatural foes. They were the sons of _angels_ for god's sake! And she was only one girl, with some small mind powers she had no idea how to control. It was completely random, her mind throwing itself around like a Frisbee.

_Frisbee_. She remembered the Chirugai, sitting snugly in her pack and, without conscious thought or any that she could remember, she decided that at first opportunity, she needed to tell her father where she was and what was happening. Only problem was, that she didn't _know_ where she was, or what was happening. She looked up at the young teenage lad, who was now once again, sitting in his whole attractive glory looking out of the window. "What's your name?" She asked and he smiled.

"Karel." He answered. "Joachim Karel."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥


	11. Resurrection

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Ten**

† **Resurrection †**

Lara and Kurtis were sweating. Their breathing had turned ragged and drawn out, everything feeling hot and coated with the moisture that was slick between them, even in the empty chill that had enveloped the room, with it's now steaming windows and hard wooden flooring, firm beneath Lara as she let out a sound that was a half scream, half moan. Kurtis smirked and answered her call, all the memories flashing back to him with surprising clarity. It was like he had never left.

The woman mirrored his smirk and hooked her foot around his ankle, pushing her body around with the sure strength of her arms and causing him to topple as his leg fell from underneath him. She had missed the sparring; keeping her instincts and agility tuned to perfection was very difficult without anybody capable to fight against. She had to stay on her toes, and now that Kurtis was back, with seemingly a whole armada of new attacks on his back that he had learnt in hell, he was keeping her guessing. She liked that. He fell heavily upon the ground and Lara flicked herself up from her prone position he had managed to force her into a moment before, moving to seize Kurtis while he was still dazed, but he was quicker than she remembered and he rolled out of the way and also picked himself up, knowing smirk in place. "You haven' changed much." He told her, in that tone of voice that always drove her wild, and not in the good way. She let out a strangled hiss and leapt at him once again, her fists only striking the air harmlessly as the Lux Knight dodged out of the way with speed that astounded her.

Before she knew it, she was pressed up against the wall, his hands gripped her wrists and pinned them against the stone wall, his breathing still laboured. Her dark eyes stared up at him, and she heard the blood pumping in her head as her heart gave no indication that it was going to slow down. He was close. Close enough for her to smell his sweat, Zip's borrowed aftershave and the washing powder Gerald used. It buffeted Lara's senses to the point that all she could see, or think about was Kurtis. All she wanted to do was accept him and take the pleasure in his touch that she had thought was long gone. His azure eyes were focused on her face, drinking in every scar, line and contour of her pale skin, things that had haunted his dreams every day for the last seventeen years.

Everything seemed so painful, but now they were so close, Lara could feel his quickened heartbeat through his chest, and everything seemed to melt away into nothingness. Only love, memories and longing remained. His hands became lax, his touch tender and his fingertips traced across her palm as their hands intertwined.

"Kurtis?" Lara's voice was little more than a whisper and Kurtis' face almost broke. He let go of her hands and jerked her forward into an embrace. He breathed in every forgotten fragrance and listened to her slow breathing in his ear.

"I won't let you murder what we had Lara." He said softly. "I won't let you smother it. It isn't fair on either of us." His voice became strained. "I have always loved you, even after sixteen fuckin' years in hell. Now I'm back, are you tryin' to tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore? The only reason I'm alive right now is because I strove it be. I had to see you again; I had to hold you again. I had to know our daughter." He pulled away slightly from the embrace and ran a thumb over her jaw line, his eyes finding hers and holding them. "Do you still want me Lara? Will you still have me?"

Looking into those eyes, Lara wordlessly removed the ring she held on her index finger and slotted it onto the appropriate finger. The finger it had sat on the moment Kurtis had proposed to her, so many years ago. The light in Lara's eyes, that had long since disappeared, suddenly returned and she held herself taller, the braid swinging with her movement.

All at once, she remembered who she was. She was Lara Croft. Tomb Raider, Treasure Hunter, Bane of the Authorities. Sure, she was a mother now, but it didn't stop her from being who she truly was inside. Inwardly, she cursed her stupidity. She had been so deep in her own depression, that she didn't realise she had a family to look out for too. She had a daughter who was now out in the world with no one to watch her back. Lara had no intention to stop her daughters self-exploration, for Lara had a phase such as that, she just wanted to be there if Kiera ever needed her.

A smirk rose at the corner of her lips and it was mirrored by Kurtis, who had been watching the whole realisation take place inside her mind. "I've been quite the idiot haven't I?" She said.

Kurtis laughed. "Understatement." He murmured. He cocked his head to one side. "What now?"

"I need you to attempt to get in touch with Kiera again. I need to find out where she is so I can talk to her." Kurtis looked doubtful. "I'm not going to drag her back by her hair," Lara added at his look. "I just want her to know that I'm here for her. Keeping her locked up isn't going to keep her safe. It's only made her ignorant, and the best thing for her is to make her own choices."

"Okay, you've gone from control freak, to someone who doesn't give a damn." Kurtis' face was incredulous. "Make up your mind woman!"

"Oh, I do give a damn Kurtis." \She told him with a sigh. "She just needs to find out a few things, and I won't be around to hold her hand forever."

Kurtis snorted and she frowned, her eyes puzzled. "You're immortal remember?" He told her and she sighed, remembering. "You can hold her hand until she's old and grey."

"I'm not going to though." Lara shrugged. "She's a young woman. It never worked with me and it won't work with her. For some reason, everything's a little clearer in that respect now."

"I'm glad." Kurtis stepped back from her and looked over to the door of the gym. He had come down here to see Lara training. For some reason they had started to spar, and now, Lara was back to the woman he knew. She was still everything she had grown to be in his absence, but everything else on top of that. He was pleased, it meant things can finally get back to normal.

At that thought he felt Lara step into the circle of his arms again and press a gentle kiss to his mouth. Immediately, he returned the kiss, again, every memory coming back to remind him what he had lived without for so long. He brought his arms around her, lifting her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly, for he couldn't see where the hell he was heading, he made his way out of the gym and up the stairs to where Lara's bedroom was waiting for them.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Lara lay with her head resting on Kurtis' shoulder, smirking, her eyes flickering over his face as his eyes stared at her breasts as if he had never seen them before. She chuckled and waved a hand over his face.

"They're not going to do tricks you know." She told him quietly. He looked up at her face and grinned, leaning over and kissing her tenderly.

"But I've missed the twins." He said simply. He poked one. "Still as friendly as ever I see."

"Hey!" Lara giggled and pushed his hand away from her chest, a blush creeping to her face. "They're not toys." She scolded. At that Kurtis laughed and leant over her, gently running his tongue over one of her nipples. Lara put her head back down upon the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, her mind rushing back to a few minutes before. He had taken her back upstairs to her bedroom, stripped her, taken his own loose clothes from his scarred body and had, for the first time in seventeen years, made love to her. The sex had been crazed, ecstatic and so familiar it made Lara weep. With tears in her eyes, she had called his name as he satisfied her in a way no one else knew how and clawed her fingernails down his broad back, sweat building up between the both of them. He had finished quickly, but it didn't take away the beauty of it, it left a lingering taste upon Lara's tongue and as her thoughts and memories meshed with her own wants, she felt Kurtis' hand creep up her lily-white thigh under the satin covers.

Her deep brown eyes found his, and she smiled, her own hand catching his and guiding it upward, just as someone politely knocked on her door. Lara sat bolt upright, her eyes concerned. Kurtis leant in closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Just ignore it."

"I can't." Lara swung herself from the bed, picking up her bathrobe and throwing it over her. She held it over her body and pulled the door open as Kurtis quickly covered himself with the bedding. He grinned, knowing who it was on the other side.

As she opened the door, Lara graced Alister with a heated look. His eyes skimmed over her attire, then over her shoulder at Kurtis, who was sitting in her bed looking quite smug. Alister rolled his eyes and smiled at Lara. "Gerald told me to tell you that dinner will be ready shortly." He told her. "He's out of sorts today so it's likely that – Lara?"

But Lara had already closed the door on him. She turned back to the bed and Kurtis cocked his head to one side, the over-present smirk decorating his mouth. "Another round before dinner?" He asked. Lara smiled and pulled the cord on her bathrobe and, shrugging it off, she approached the bed.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Alister, Zip, Melissa, Amelia and Amanda sat at the dinner table waiting. A fork was hung in midair above Alister's head. Alister was looking up at it in consternation. "Melissa." He whined. "Please put your cutlery down, it will not do me the world of good if you drop it."

Melissa grinned. "If Kurtis and Lara haven't finished screwing in five minutes and come down here, I'm gonna drop it… right on your head."

"And what purpose would that serve?" He asked desperately. There was a loud crash from somewhere upstairs and Alister sighed. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"That depends solely on Kurtis." Melissa coughed with her cheeky smile in place. "And besides… it's fun watching you squirm."

"Speaking of squirming." Amanda grinned and looked over the table at Amelia, whose face was pale and fists were clenched on the table. She winced as there was another crash from upstairs. "Are you okay Amelia?"

"Fine… completely, absolutely, one hundred percent…" There was an audible scream from Lara's bedroom and the old woman leapt to her feet. "Is he _killing_ her!?" She cried. "My God! No mother should have to listen to this!" Her fingertips were sparking with electricity.

At once both Melissa and Amanda were on their feet, glaring at Amelia with fire in their eyes. Amanda held her Summon Stone in her grip and used it to send a small shockwave towards her as Melissa threw the fork back onto the table and forced her back into her seat, without even touching her. Amanda let go of the stone, which Lara had given back to her once it was sure she was no longer going to turn on her, and sat back down, but she was still on her guard.

Amelia was prone to violent outbursts, and all of them were directed at Kurtis. Apparently, she didn't particularly like the last of the Lux Veritatis.

Gerald poked his head from around the door and graced the table with a look of pure confusion. He could sense the magic. "What just happened?" He asked them all.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Gerald." Amanda smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling with light. "We're just waiting on Kurtis and Lara. They shouldn't be too long."

It was a full fifteen minutes before Lara and Kurtis arrived from upstairs. They both stumbled into the dining room, and quickly sat down, keeping their eyes from the faces of the family. Amelia coughed and openly glared at Kurtis, who had an obvious cerise blush creeping into his cheeks. Lara sighed, looked up and smiled.

"So." She said. "What's for dinner?"

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**BLACKCAT1393 - **heehee :D ull have to wait a bit longerrr :D

**TangoFever: ** As always, thats for your review :D i can always count on u to review :) i thankee once again

**Mega'LaraCroft'** - OMG : demandwith a gun in ur hand why dontcha: here, have ur "MORE!" :)


	12. Flight

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Eleven**

† **Flight †**

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"Nice name." Kiera told him, trying to keep the sarcasm in her tone inconspicuous, but he caught it and shot her an amused look.

"Liar." He said. "It's a terrible name, but there's not much I can do to help it." He stood up and again moved towards the sandwiches, placing the one he had in his hands upon a small white napkin. It had been left untouched. "Are you going to help me Kiera Croft?" He asked softly, still staring at the white bread resting under his fingertips. He seemed to be frozen, awaiting her answer in sheer anticipation. He was obviously worried she would refuse.

For some strange reason, Kiera found that she trusted this young man. He had no other reason to cause her harm, and he _had_ just saved her life, at a great risk to his own. She felt that she owed him something, and as he had helped her, she should help him. Besides, he was cute and that sort of thing helped in these decisions. "I will help." She said with a smile. "Just tell me what to do."

A smile broke through Karel's face and he pulled Kiera into a quick embrace, kissing her cheek. "Thank you!" He sang gratefully. "Thank you Kiera, thank you!"

Blushing, Kiera hung her head, her hair falling over her face like a curtain as he pulled away so he could not see how red her cheeks had just turned. Some sort of warm feeling was uncoiling in her stomach and felt an embarrassed smile quirk her lips upward slightly, even as she mentally scolded herself for such a reaction. She liked this boy, she decided. "What happens now?"

"We book our flight."

"_Flight?!_"

"We're going to Cappacodia." He announced with another one of his grins. "We need to somehow help my… ah… relatives to get back to the human plane… so they can beat the Nephilim back of course." His face wore a strange smug expression. "Cappacodia has an intricate web of underground cities, and there, it is said, lies the doors to Sheol. Apparently all the Nephilim need is one blood sacrifice to get back here, but the Repha'im are loath to waste lives, so all we need to bring _them_ back is a single drop of blood. More importantly, yours. You are part Lux Veritatis, part Sorceress, I can see it in your eyes… and such a mix is not to be taken lightly. Your blood is so similar to your mothers, but your father… well… aside from being the _last_ of his kind, he was also the strongest. That sort of thing leaves a mark."

"You know my parents?" Kiera's eyebrows shot up.

"Indirectly." Karel said a little too quickly. "They are… _legends_ where I come from. I would've loved to have met your father, but I had heard he came to a rather painful end?"

Kiera looked at him. "He didn't die. Something happened, and I don't know what, but somehow the blade my … grandmother used dragged his–"

"Whoa, whoa… what blade? I thought he died in the Strahov…" His eyes went wide and he began to pace, his face pale. "He was impaled by a creature… one of–" And then he stopped, seeming to remember something. He glanced at Kiera and smiled, the tension seeming to simply wash off his shoulders. "It's an old tale, maybe I got confused, it wasn't widely known who accompanied your mother in that place, but only she came out alive. Or so it was thought. No matter, it's only a story."

"Yes…" Kiera said, though she wasn't so sure. "A story." She shook her head and smiled. "So… when are we going to book our flight?"

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Kiera knelt down upon the hard tile floor and dragged the gleaming Chirugai from her backpack, turning it over in her hands. It was cool to the touch, despite the backpack being next to the radiator for the better part of an hour, and its shining face was perfectly smooth. Wondrously, she passed her hand over it and closed her eyes, focusing her mind upon the metal glaive he held. Her mind soared, easier than it had been before and she concentrated upon her father's essence. With a jolt, she entered his mind and spoke quickly, carefully. _Dad? You awake?_

_Yep_. His tone was relieved. _Are you coming home yet?_

_Not yet… _Kiera chewed on her lip, wondering how she could say this without Kurtis and Lara packing their bags and following her to Turkey. _I'm… going to…_

_Going to… what?_ Kurtis' tone was now warning and Kiera winced.

_Cappacodia_. She said quickly. _Bye Dad… got to go! _

_Hang on just a moment miss!_ Kiera's stomach dropped as she recognised her mother's voice._Cappacodia? That's in Turkey! Have you taken complete leave of your good sense?_

Kiera sighed. _Someone needs my help. Someone close to my age called Karel, he wants my help to revive the Repha'im to kill the Nephilim… or something like that. I'm completely safe, he won't hurt me. _

There was a stunned silence and Kiera quickly took her advantage and removed her mind from the glaive, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get back in touch with her. She didn't know _how_ she knew, she just did. The bathroom door knocked. "Kiera? You ok in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Kiera called, dragging herself to her feet and swinging the pack onto her back.

"Good, 'cause the planes takin' off soon. We don't wanna miss it do we?"

Kiera grinned. "Nope."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Lara's eyes were wide as she looked at Kurtis; her face turned a deathly pale. "Karel?" She demanded. Kurtis himself, was shaking, half in anger and half with fear. Fear for his daughter and he immediately struck out, punching an unoffending wall with about as much strength he could and more. The wall caved in and he stood there, seething silently while Lara stared at him, eyes wide but still standing strong.

"That… bastard… has… my… daughter." He said in short gasps. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Kurtis."

"WHAT?!" He ripped his throbbing fist from the wall and seized a chair with is hands, angry enough to resort to pure brute strength than his mind, and he threw it against the wall he had just assaulted, showering them both with splinters. Lara stepped close to him and slapped him sharply around the face, her own features carefully composed.

"I can't talk to you when you're in hysterics." She said coolly. "We need to get Kiera back here, _now_ and if she's going to Turkey, probably to revive the Nephilim that have been trapped in Sheol, we need to be with her to protect her."

"Sheol?" Kurtis' cheek was smarting but he tried to ignore it. His anger had been headed off by Lara's slap but he still had urges to go kill things, namely Karel. The name Sheol had the ringing sound of familiarity to it and he frowned slightly. "One of the Underworlds… the worst one if I am not mistaken."

Lara nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Okay. So we need to head Kiera off… and quickly. I have a few friends in Cappacodia… some I shouldn't have, given my reputation, but one of them has a very good excuse for wanting to help me… I may just call in a favour." Kurtis reached for the phone. "Only problem is, is that I don't know if the fellow's still alive, if not, I think I may have to speak with his son…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"A demon master… he had ties with the Nephilim himself, he may have been distantly related to our _friend_, but he was betrayed and now he only lives for ruining every chance the Nephilim have of returning. I saved his life once, and so he owed be a debt." Kurtis explained. His knuckles were stinging and they were wet, telling him, to no surprise that he was bleeding.

"What makes you think his son would acknowledge the debt?"

"It was over twenty years ago. His son, Valentine, wouldn't _exist_ if it weren't for my intervention. I think he'd be grateful enough." Kurtis quickly dialled a number and began to pace, his face serious. After a moment, he stopped pacing. "Hey, is that… how'd you know I'd be callin'?" A worried frown crossed his face and Lara started forwards, her hand reaching out to brush Kurtis' shoulder. "Is she alright?" He became silent for a moment and then nodded. "Right… So Valentine's already… yeah… uhuh… yeah… I think I understand. Why is he helpin'?" A few more moments and the Kurtis sighed. "Alright, we'll come visit in a day or two… we have to pack and then we'll go straight to your place. Tell Valentine to rest and he'll be back to normal in a few days. Thanks, I'll be in touch." And then he pressed a button on the cordless phone and set it back down.

"What happened?"

"It seems he's one step ahead of us. Karel has been seen using the guise of a teenage boy, and Valentine's more than a little suspicious so he decided to investigate. Then he saw Kiera." He smirked. "It seems that Valentine lives up to his name."

"Are you going to explain?" Lara snapped.

Kurtis sighed. "Since he saw Karel's men kidnap our daughter, he's been obsessed with helping her. Raphael thinks it's because Valentine knows what Karel plans to do when the rest of us don't."

Lara nodded and then turned to her wardrobe. "At least we have some people on our side, Kurtis." She said. "But I'll tell you something for nothing… I'm going to make Karel _wish_ he died at the Strahov."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**Kez92p9: **Thanks! Here's your update and I hope you enjoy. Hopefully this is going to clear up a lot of cunfusion :) glad u liked the last chapter

TangoFever: I couldn't resist,. I had bad block with that chapter and i just wrote that one line and everything started forming from there :) glad you liked it

BLACKCAT1393: Its not THAT good :O calm down!

Chakra Spirit: I agree:P Totally... well .. heres the next chapter. u can see its all unfolding :P

**  
**


	13. Valentine

**Number one thing. SORRY! I know its been soooo long since ive updated but im not going to make any excuses. This chapter has been waiting for weeks so again. Soorrry and I hope u enjoy. Don't forget to review., **

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Twelve**

† **Valentine †**

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

As they stepped from the private runway the next morning somewhere in Turkey, Kurtis stopped and quickly looked around the surrounding area, eyes narrowed. He was holding his rucksack with one had, while the other shielded his eyes from the sun. The weather was cold, yet the sun was dazzlingly bright, and Lara turned to look at him, confused at his hesitation. "What is it?" She asked slowly.

"I feel one of them close…" He told her. He had been casting his mind around the terrain since they had landed, seeing whether he could catch any telltale signs of Raphael and his son. Luckily as he had stepped off Lara's jet (he still hadn't got over that and had spent ten minutes before boarding marvelling at it) he caught the half-familiar vibrations of Valentine's mind. They were only partially familiar because they were extremely similar to his father's, who Kurtis had known for a long time.

"Raphael?" Lara asked. Kurtis shook his head and continued his pace towards where he felt the part Nephilim waiting, grabbing Lara's hand as he walked. "Kurtis. Are you ever going to explain this?"

"There's no point in unnecessarily confusin' matters. Raphael and I have known each other for years, and I happened to be in the right place at the right time and I prevented somethin' from happenin'. Since then Raph and I have been friends." Kurtis shrugged. "That's all that's important."

"Well I trust _you_ at least." Lara said. "But this young man… is another matter."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Valentine looked hardly older than eighteen. He was sitting in a relaxed pose, one foot resting upon the seat of a chair next to him, while the other was stretched out wide under the café table, jigging in time with the music that was pounding through his headphones. His face, thin and pale, betrayed his casual posture, he wore a slight contemplative scowl and his green eyes were constantly snapping left and right as if he were expecting trouble. He looked a lot like his father and, besides the fact that Kurtis could feel his true essence; it was the only thing that made Kurtis look twice. Otherwise, he would have just simply _blended_ into the background.

He looked up as the couple approached and instantly tensed, his eyes narrowing to slits and his right hand, which was lying next to a half-empty coffee mug, twitched slightly, as if itching to grasp a weapon. He was extremely jumpy, and Kurtis knew why. The faint music coming from his headphones stopped immediately as the other hand slipped into his coat pocket.

Upon reaching where the young man sat, Kurtis automatically grabbed the chair on the opposite side of the small metal table, swung it around and straddled it, crossing his arms upon the back and rested his chin upon them. Valentine blinked. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" Kurtis said, almost conversationally. "Not able to use those gifts of yours? Not being able to sense when someone's sneakin' up on ya" Lara stiffened momentarily by his side, gave herself a miniscule shake and then sat herself down in between the two men.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Valentine's accent was not what Lara or Kurtis had expected. Unlike his father, Valentine spoke with a perfect American dialect, as if he had not even spent the last _week_ in Turkey, let alone his whole life. Kurtis' eyebrows shot up and he cocked his head to one side, but Valentine only stared. His gaze was extremely unnerving.

"I'm talkin' about those hereditary skills of yours Val… ya know… that head-fuck trick ya do." Kurtis shrugged off the stare. "Come on, your father gave a description of me didn't he?"

Valentine's eyes turned hostile. "My skills are not a _head-fuck trick_ Kurtis." He hissed. Then his eyes became ashamed and he hung his head a little, blond hair falling from where it was tucked behind his ears. "You're an asshole, you know that?" He sighed after a moment.

"Why yes, I do." Kurtis coughed and looked at the mug of cold coffee. "Want another coffee?"

Valentine sighed and nodded and Kurtis pushed himself from the seat, inwardly groaning as he heard Lara's chair squeak as she rose to join him. He wandered through the forest of tables until he reached the counter. Lara waited as he ordered three mugs of coffee, startling her with his knowledge of foreign languages, and then as his eyes met hers, she frowned. "Ok." She began. "What the hell did that little exchange mean back there?"

Kurtis grinned, as if he were pleased by her question. "Ah, see… Valentine is part Nephilim… right? He has some mind powers like mine, less powerful than those of Karel, but perhaps on equal level to Kiera's, quite powerful despite the watered down blood… Anyway, somethin' happened while he was tailin' Karel, and now his mind is very much… well… fucked. For a time anyway. He should be back to normal within a few days." He shot her a winsome smile.

"So you decided to pour salt in the wounds?" She demanded.

"Oh no. I was just lettin' him know that we mean him no harm." He winked at her, picked up the tray with the mugs on and then nodded to the side where the sugar and creams were kept. With a frustrated sigh, Lara meandered through the tables.

When she returned to their table, Kurtis and Valentine were not talking and they were sat in some awkward silence. "You would find more cheer in a graveyard." She commented as she placed the creams and sugars on the tray. "Why the long faces?"

"I'm not in a very good mood, Lady." Valentine told her with a shrug. "If I were back up to my normal strength, we'd have Kiera herself sitting here with us too… I had an opportunity to get Karel out of the picture this mornin', but I couldn't so much as throw confetti, let alone a rock."

"You were going to throw a rock at him?" Lara smiled. "What stopped you?"

Valentine tapped the side of his head and grinned. "Minds do not leave fingerprints Ms Croft. But I'm not up to that at the minute, so I can't be much help to you in your search."

Kurtis shook his head. "Any help is better than none at all. I, for one, am glad you're around,"

"Agreed." Lara nodded and put two sugars and cream into her coffee. "Do you know where Kiera and Karel went? Is she alright? Is she subject to some sort of mind trap?"

"As far as I can tell… she was there completely of her own will. Like my father told Kurtis, Karel is disguised as a teenage boy, one which Kiera would find it hard to resist. We can't go in, guns blazin', or Kiera may start to think _you_ as the bad guy in this." Valentine took a sip of his coffee and reached for the sugar. "We need to test the boundaries of how far we can actually go. Any further and we could attract some unwanted attention…"

"We appreciate your words Valentine." Kurtis said slowly, running a hand through his unkempt hair, his tone oddly polite. "But our only concern is gettin' Kiera back with us. Karel is involved so I don't think he wants to take her on a vacation for her health. We need to get her back and what you are suggestin' could waste time we so desperately need."

"We can't do anything until we know more. I have a library at home, mostly books on the Nephilim and Sheol, we can lay low there until we know more. _Then_ we can proceed to Cappadocia." Lara, whose face had brightened at the word 'Library' looked at Kurtis.

"He's right you know. As much as I want to go and find Kiera right now and put a bullet or four in Karel's skull, we could endanger her life. For the moment, she is safe. I'd rather it stay that way." Kurtis tittered. He ignored Lara's words and turned his eyes to Valentine.

"Which way did they go?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say, or won't say?"

"You misunderstand me." Valentine pulled himself to his feet, his long blond hair slipping like silk over his shoulder to hang halfway down his back. "Kiera is…" He hesitated and Kurtis narrowed his eyes. "In some ways, I believe I was _meant_ to be in London when Karel's men kidnapped her… That I was _meant _to follow and have Karel almost destroy my mind. This all seems a little too convenient but I'm all for workin' that to my advantage. Come on, I'll never wish Kiera any harm."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Valentine was an extremely strange young man. Upon first glance, he appeared quiet and reserved but once he came to know someone… he-just-would-not-stop-talking. Kurtis glanced back at Lara who sat in the back of Valentine's run-down banger, trying not to touch anything with a look of distaste upon her pale face. "How far are we?" Kurtis asked, interrupting another of Valentine's anecdotes unapologetically.

The younger man frowned a little and checked the roadside sign that they were approaching through his grimy mirror. "Two miles. Don't fret Kurtis, we'll be there in no time. Trust me."

"That's a lot to ask Valentine seein' as we've only just met you." Kurtis grumbled but Valentine laughed. "I wasn't jokin'." Kurtis sounded hurt.

"I know you weren't." Valentine flicked the indicator and checked in his wing mirror before throwing the steering wheel hard to the right, the wheels squeaking on the asphalt. "Lighten up Kurtis, you know who I am and you know we're going to see my dear old dad. There's no reason for you to get suspicious."

Kurtis looked back at Lara as she sighed and grimaced. "I'm naturally suspicious." He said. "Although I seem to have gotten worse since I was dead and–"

There was a sudden screech of rubber and the car jerked to a halt, Valentine staring hard at Kurtis. "Whoa, whoa… take a step back a minute there!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "What do you mean dead? My father told me that you were the last of the Lux Veritatis. You're close to being invincible!"

"Eh… long story. But it's a fun one. Maybe I shall tell you sometime, if we don't all die in a tragic road accident. Get movin', and please… be careful. I get travelsick easily when someone is incompetent behind the wheel of a car… No offence."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

Everyone who reviewed. Unable to do specific thanks right now but I will on the next chapter! Sorry again. Please bear with me.


	14. Sheol

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Thirteen**

† **Sheol †**

The building, much to Lara's delight, was old. Old and creaking, with a thin layer of dust settled upon odd glass trinkets that sat upon a chipped wooden end table that also supported a gleaming metallic phone that did not match the rest of the décor. Valentine kicked closed the door and dumped his keys on the side.

"Pa! I'm home!" He called through the house and Lara grinned as she noticed Kurtis wince, and she knew, immediately that he really did not feel safe in such a rickety building. Lara, on the other hand, loved it. It reminded her of how the attic back in the croft mansion felt like whenever she went searching for some old piece of memorabilia that she had suddenly remembered and _simply knew_ it was lying around somewhere. Valentine jerked his head forward and they all crept through the lonely entrance hall and into what, Lara assumed, seemed to be the lounge.

An old man sat by a roaring fire, a book held in his amazingly steady grip for one so old and he looked up as the trio stepped in. "Ah," he said kindly with a mildly surprised expression on his wrinkled face. "Val… I didn't hear you come in…"

The young lad rolled his eyes. "This is Kurtis and Lara, father, they called to say they were flying over… about their daughter. Kiera?" He said quite loudly, although they were hardly five feet from him and the old man nodded.

"Yes I know that Valentine, I'm not stupid. Just deaf." He shuffled forward and extended the hand that was not holding his ancient tome to Lara. "You're looking radiant, Ms Croft. I am Raphael, father of this here brat and, I am shamed to say, Son of the Nephilim. What can I be doing for you fair lady?"

Lara let herself be led forward gently by the hand to a well cushioned seat. _Well_, she thought_, this room seems better looked after than the hall, it looks as if dust wouldn't_ dare_ settle here. _She looked into Raphael's kind eyes and sighed. "My daughter ran away, sir." She said slowly. "And I need to find her."

"Why did she run away, child?"

Lara blinked. This old man reminded her, quite vividly, of her own father, or what he would be if he was still alive and the thought of his kind smile began to bring tears to her eyes, instead she firmly shook her head. No, she had to be strong for Kiera.

"She was angry at me… we haven't had the best relationship, and I realise that it is partly my own fault. Something… pushed her over the edge and she left. Now Karel has her, and I will do _anything_ in my power to get her back, Raphael. Anything." Lara felt the world tremble as she almost forced the last word out with all the energy she had stored in her being for Karel… all the hate and anger she was keeping to unleash on his sorry behind. She had never directed her power on anyone before, hardly used it at all even, but this was Kiera and if that Nephilim bastard even harmed a single hair on her head, she would kill him. And she would _revel_ in it.

Raphael blinked. "Okay. The Library's down the hall. Help yourself." He turned and looked up at Kurtis and his gaze went flat. "And you, you little scoundrel… why didn't you tell me that you had a kid? Could have introduced her to Valentine! They could've been little boyfriend and girlfriend and I'd be set up for life if my daughter-in-law was a Croft!"

"Shut it pa." Valentine grumbled quietly as he moved to the door and held it open for Lara.

"I was… unable to use a phone until quite recently." Kurtis claimed as she stood up and strode past him. "They don't even have payphones in hell, it's quite inconsiderate really, if you think about it. 'Hi, I'm about to get eaten by a behemoth that I banished down here in the first place… SEND HELP!' that would have helped a lot I'm thinkin'." The door closed with a snap behind him and Raphael stood up.

"You are a good man Trent." He said softly. "Why were you sent to hell?"

"Long story. Apparently that's what happens when you try to stop psychotic sorceresses from killin' their own children." Kurtis allowed the old man to embrace him and smiled. "You've been kind to me, old man. Thank you."

"No problem. I do say though, that missus of yours has one fine ass."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"How about this one?" Valentine offered another book to Lara. She scanned the cover and then tossed it to one side.

"I've looked through that. '_They lie with the warriors, The Nephilim of old, who descend to Sheol with their weapons of war.'_ I've read it all before. But wherever Sheol is, it's _not_ on this planet and I need to find out where the entrance is! I doubt Karel wants to release the Repha'im to kill off his dear family members so that means that Karel intends to free the _Nephilim_ from that hell. We know that they've come to bloody Cappadocia, so it must be here, but, goddamn it, it's a big place and I need to know what I should _look for _and where the hell do these Repha'im come in to it? Are they something that can help us? If they're the sworn enemy of the Nephilim… can't we just summon them and have them fight it out? I haven't the time to be chasing ghosts Valentine. I need to get to Kiera _now_." She threw her fists down in frustration and a book that was teetering on the top of a large pile she hadn't read through yet and fell to the floor with a thud, just as Kurtis and Raphael walked in.

"I have time," Valentine murmured. "I'll take my car, and scout the area and if I find Kiera, I'll come back and tell you what I find out and where we should find her. The likelihood is that she's protected and in danger and I'll see if there's anything I can do to save her. If not, I'll make sure she is not unaware of the danger, whether she believes me is up to her... We're close Lara, just be patient." Lara smiled up at him.

"Thank you." And he turned and left. Kurtis scooped up the book that had dropped to the floor, he scanned the page it had fallen open on and all colour drained from his face.

"L…Lara." He choked.

"What?" She demanded grasping another book from the pile.

He cleared his throat and began to read, his voice trembling. "'_The Nefilim ('Fallen Ones') bore many other tribal names, such as Emim ('Terrors'), Gibborim ('Giant Heroes'), Zamzummim ('Achievers'), Anakim ('Long-necked' or 'Wearers of Necklaces'), Awwim ('Devastators' or 'Serpents'), and… Repha'im… the Weakeners'…_ She's walking into a trap! The Repha'im _are_ the Nephilim!"

Lara stood up. "What else does it say?"

Kurtis scanned the page quickly, mumbling to himself. "Ah, here's something. '_One of the Nefilim named Arba is said to have built the city of Hebron, called 'Kiriath-Arba' after him, and become the father of Anak whose three sons, Sheshai, Ahiman and Talmai, were later expelled by Joshua's comrade Caleb. Since, however, _arba_ means 'four' in Hebrew, Kiriath-Arba may have originally have meant 'City of Four,' a reference to its four quarters mythically connected with the Anakite clans: Anak himself and his 'sons' Sheshai, Ahiman and Talmai'_..."

"That tells us nothing." Lara did not mention how strange it was to see Kurtis reading a large book, although she kept it to herself, her subconscious only really noticing it anyway.

"…'_they fed upon the blood of thousands, especially the blood of those who burst forth from the land of Avalon. After Sheshai, Ahiman and Talmai were banished by Caleb, Joshua's comrade then used a single drop of blood from both a member of the Lux Veritatis and a Sorceress - _see page 487_ - to seal them away forever, and only the blood from both shall ever release them upon the world again when the moon turns black…_' Oh… dear… lord." Kurtis was shaking. "Kiera is both Lux Veritatis and a Sorceress…"

Lara looked thunderstruck. "When the moon turns black… the new moon! That has to be… oh bloody mary, when the hell _is_ the new moon Raphael!?' She turned to the old man, who had also lost all colour in his coloured face.

"Three nights, including tonight… But you still don't know where the doors of Sheol are! You could be running around blind around Cappadocia and not know where the hell you are going!"

Lara stood up and walked to the window, looking up at the darkening sky. "Valentine's gone out to scout for Kiera and try to warn her and bring her back." She said, her voice filled with venom. "We'll wait for his return… if not, then I don't know about you two… but I'm going into battle."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**Inmate1099: **sorry about the wait seriously! Heres the next chapter! ENJOY!!!

**Trfanfrombeg: **and here it is, not much of a wait this time eh?

**.Butterfly-****: ** im glad you're enjoying my story. Here we go. And I wont stop this time, im on a roll!


	15. His Promise

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Fourteen**

†**His Promise†**

The trucks were bouncing violently on the rough dirt track leading to the underground tunnels of Cappadocia and Kiera found herself holding onto the seat for dear life as her rump hit off the pointless thin cushion and another shock of pain went through her. She was going to have so many bruises. Karel was sitting in the front seat, talking to the driver, a bearded man who looked close to fifty or so. They had met up with bloody legion of these furtive looking characters as soon as they had gotten off the plane and of course they set off quickly, Karel taking charge. That seemed strange. How could a teenager command so many fully grown men and have them actually following his every order? Something was definitely amiss… though perhaps they were relatives?

Karel looked back at her and smiled kindly. "You're quiet." He whispered. "Are you okay there Kiz?"

"It's a bit of a rough drive isn't it?" She queried, just as the truck leapt over a particularly evil rock.

He laughed. "We'll be there soon, and I know I've said this before Kiz… but thank you for your help in this matter. You will prove… _invaluable_ to this cause." The driver beside Karel snorted with laughter and Karel scowled and gave him a sharp rebuke in another language, though Kiera couldn't place it, she had never been good with languages, and it shocked her to learn that Karel was duel-lingual as he had never mentioned it before.

"I just want to help, you know that. But I'd be happy when all this is over. My ass is going to be sore for a month!" Kiera winced as she shifted. Some strange fear began to coil inside her stomach and before she knew it, she was speaking again, asking him a question she hadn't even thought of putting past her lips. "Are you going to stay in contact after all this is over?"

Karel looked at her hard, although she could see that he was quite surprised. "Oh… well… I can't see why not, I mean… yeah, I'd like to see you again Kiz… but after all this, I guess things will get… very hectic." He seemed to be very confused and his usual confidence was no where to be seen. It was like she had completely thrown him off. Kiera tried to smile encouragingly at him, but he avoided her gaze and turned back to face the road with a sigh. Kiera felt… _crushed_. Was it really true that she had begun to feel something toward Karel? The thought terrified her, but for some reason, it _felt _true. She began to blush and looked down at her feet, which were pushed into her bright pink converse; they were so muddy and scuffed that they looked browner than their original pink.

She knew she wasn't ugly, or so that's what everyone at her school used to tell her when she felt consumed by her bouts of self-consciousness but then again she didn't know if they just said that to make her feel better. She had never had a boyfriend before; having gone to an all girls school for all the time she became interested in boys.

They were driving for about five more minutes until the truck finally stopped and Kiera was able to get out and stretch her legs. The procession of the three cars that followed also stopped and everyone got out and immediately began to get to work as if they were possessed. In fact, they all reminded her of little worker ants, succumbing to the wishes of a higher power without any thought, like they had no thought… yet these men, their stares weren't blank… they were vicious.

Kiera shivered and stepped closer to Karel for safety. Suddenly she felt a little unsure about all this; she was hundreds of miles from home, with someone that she had only just met a few days ago and suddenly, he depended on her help for some greater purpose. Long dead ancestors and some dead underground city under Cappadocia… what did it amount to? Why was _she_ here? Because she was kidnapped and… wait.

She looked over at Karel. _Why was she kidnapped in the first place_? Her eyes widened with pure panic but then with a thought, she began to relax… She was Lara Croft's only child, and it was obvious that her disappearance couldn't stay unnoticed and a lot of people would want to hold her for ransom. But then there would be a few people who, knowing of what her mother was like, would think that Kiera was capable of helping their cause.

But she didn't feel capable. She was seventeen in three months, and at just sixteen, what was she supposed to achieve? A huge shower of shooting stars and a miraculous show of power that saved the world? Somehow she doubted it. Leave that to those who actually knew how to use their freakish powers. What the hell was she anyways?

For the first time since she could remember, she was actually missing her mother. She was the only one who, despite seemed being misguided, looked like she knew what was going on, aside from when Kurtis reappeared. I guess that was enough to make anyone lose their marbles temporarily.

It didn't take long, with all the single-minded manpower they had, to raise the camp, and to her delight, Kiera was given a tent to herself, and as the sun went down, Karel came in to make sure his guest was comfortable. He smiled at her as he spotted her examining the sleeping bag with consternation.

"You okay there Kiz?" He asked, with laughter in his tone. The girl blushed and hung her head, so her hair fell across her face like a curtain, instantly shying away from the boy she found herself not being able to feel anything for but trust and something else, something harder to explain. Maybe it was because he was the only young man she had met outside the Croft manor, but it was beginning to scare her, and made her face react in a strange way. She had hardly ever blushed before in front of anyone.

She looked up at him, her eyes bright and fought to smile. "I just-"

_Don't scream_.

Karel raised an eyebrow. "Just… what?" Kiera stumbled over her words for a moment, her eyes wide and her mind concentrating on the presence that was flickering somewhere far, far behind her.

_Don't say a thing_. The presence seemed extremely weak, and Kiera felt her heart begin to shake, she felt her head begin to spin and the heat rise in her body. She _knew_ it; she had encountered this person before… but how?

"Kiz?"

"I'm just tired." Kiera finished despite how much she wanted Karel to stay with her. "I think I need to sleep…" She feigned a huge yawn.

Karel smiled. "Okay then Kiz. I'll wake you up in the morning. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight." And he slowly backed out of her tent. Kiera waited a few moments to make sure he was gone and then sat upon her folded sleeping bag.

_He's gone_. She replied gently, feeling that his, as she had a distinct feeling he was male, mind was extremely fragile. _Who… who are you_?

There was a moment of silence where Kiera could only hear the wind blowing against the side of her tent. _C…Can I come in?_ His _voice_, for a lack of a better word, sounded closer than before, yet weaker. _…I can't… keep… t…this going… much… longe-_

Kiera leapt up and softly unpinned the back of her tent, bending over and lifting up the bottom loose corner of canvas, folding it upwards to create a weird triangle, before pinning it up again to form a makeshift door. Kiera held her breath; she could hear the shouting and the heavy footsteps of the men behind her in the camp, yet also a single set of more hurried footsteps that were approaching fast. Before she could even do or say anything, a dark figure leapt from the night and cupped his hand around Kiera's mouth, holding her body close to his own.

"I mean you no harm, Kiera Croft." He said urgently, his bright green eyes boring into hers. "If I let you go, do you promise not to scream?" Kiera nodded and he let her go, stepping backward and curving his body in an odd sort bow. "I apologise, I did not mean to frighten you, and I certainly did not mean to hurt you."

"I wasn't scared," Kiera snapped before she could stop herself, it seemed that the brash, insensitive and independent side of her still hadn't died. She sighed and looked over to the door. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

Valentine grinned wolfishly, his canines were slightly pointed. "My name is Valentine, and I come on behalf of your mother and your father."

"Are they here in Turkey!?" Kiera gasped, and Valentine winced at her volume, and then looked around furtively, he kept himself by the door.

"Did you expect them to stay in England once they found out that their only daughter had high-tailed it to Cappadocia without so much as a backward glance?" Valentine lowered his voice and stepped closer to Kiera, who couldn't help notice how beautiful he really was. "Kiera, you are in danger, you are meddling in things even I don't understand, but I know Karel, other than trying to kill your mother, he has been a major thorn in my father's side for most of his life."

Kiera almost choked. "But Karel is hardly older than me! How could he have done all this? You must be mistaken!"

Valentine caught hold of Kiera's wrist and pulled her so close to him that she could count the light green flecks in his eyes, against the moss green that circulated around his pupils. "What if I'm not mistaken Kiera? He has told you that he needs to resurrect the Repha'im. Why? When I know that he is part _Nephilim_. What does he want from you? A drop of blood? A pint of blood? Your whole life? I wouldn't trust Karel if I were you, I don't. Even if he wants to resurrect the Repha'im, is that a good thing? If the Repha'im can destroy the Nephilim, what can they do to this world?!" Kiera was watching Valentine and then found herself begin to sob.

"What's going to happen to me Valentine?" She asked him. A fierce light appeared in his eyes and he gently moved forward, his mouth brushing against hers. His kiss was sweet and he lingered for a long moment before he pulled away and even then, she felt her lips aching for more. He looked into her eyes and touched her face.

"I swear, on my own life." He whispered. "I will never allow any harm come to you. I will always be here to protect you, I promise you that Kiera." He put his forehead against hers. "Come with me, I'll take you to your mother."

Kiera felt Valentines hand clasp around hers, a very strong and warm hand, and he began to lead her from the tent, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the rustling of the other door behind them beginning to open, he turned his head slightly, then swung Kiera around to keep her protected behind her back. He focused his flat gaze upon Karel as he took in the situation with a surprisingly cool expression. "I was just going to bring Kiera in something to eat but it looks like she has had visitors. Good evening my dear Nephew."

"You are _no relative of mine_." Valentine spat. "I don't care what you're planning, but you are _not_ going to use Kiera to bring your masters back from Sheol. I won't let you, I don't care that we are above Kiriath-Arba! I'm not going to let you take her!"

Karel laughed. "Oh I rather think you don't really have a choice in the matter." He extended his hand, and a small ball of green light began to expand from his palm, growing brighter until it consumed the teenage lad completely. Valentine winced and continued to shield Kiera with his body, who turned and shut her eyes against the light, then… before she could even think, there was only darkness, she could not move, could not talk… she could not scream.

†¥†¥†¥†¥† ¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"What _the hell have you done to her_!?" Valentine roared, picking up the limp form of Kiera in his strong arms and looking toward Karel, who had stepped from the smouldering remains of the top of the tent, no longer in his teenage guise. "I will kill you for this Karel!"

Karel laughed. "Hardly. If anything I shall kill you. The ritual will take place in two nights, at midnight, tell Lara and that charming Kurtis and have them come here to watch me kill their daughter. And once the Nephilim are free… I'll kill them too. Leave Kiera here, or I shall kill her right now. I have her heart in my hand, and if you continue to push me, I will kill her. I could always use both Lara and Kurtis for the ritual. If you leave her here, I will not kill her, yet. And you will have an opportunity to save her. If that's what you so wish… what is it Valentine… do you love her?"

Valentine said nothing, he only stared down at Kiera. "If you kill her. I will kill you. I swear to you. I do not break my promises Karel. My father will hear of this."

"Leave Valentine. It's not too late for you, perhaps one of the Nephilim can finally find true love?"

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**.Butterfly-: **And here is another one for you! With your Karel goodness too as you called it. I hope youre liking the storyline and yep more of Valentine. =) thankyou for your review hun xx

**trfanfrombeg:** lol, he's a mix between a wise old codger, and well, a fool so  hope you enjoy this chapter! xx


	16. The Worst Part

**=?Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Fifteen**

†**The Worst Part†**

Lara was the first one to her feet when Valentine came stumbling in. They had been sitting in the lounge, listening to Kurtis talk about all the times he thought he was going to die when he was in Hell, when there was an almighty crash from somewhere in the direction of the entrance hall, and Lara leapt from her seat before Kurtis had even turned his head from his dramatic study of the fire. She pulled open the lounge door and threw herself into the hall and straight to Valentine's side. He lay in the splintered remains of the end table.

He looked terrible. His face was waxen and glistening with sweat intermingled with the blood from a huge cut from his right temple to his jaw line, leaves and twigs had nestled in his usually smooth hair and his jeans were saturated with blood from his right shin, stretched out in a morbid stain. "Valentine? It's Lara, can you hear me? What happened out there?"

Valentine groaned and looked up at Lara with bleary eyes. "Karel… has Kiera… he said that if any of us go near Kiriath-Arba before… the … new moon, then… he'll kill Kiera." He gasped Lara's arm firmly. "He's going to _kill_ her! You have to think of something!"

Raphael quickly moved to Lara's side and placed a hand on Valentine's forehead. "Sleep." He said firmly and his son dropped instantly into slumber, head falling on the wooden flooring with a sound crack. "He'll be fine," he then said in an offhand fashion to Lara's expression. "Nephilim heal fast, and those cuts and bruises will be gone within the week… though I am concerned about his leg."

"He sounded so worried…" Lara murmured as Kurtis helped Raphael in removing the blood soaked jeans from Valentine so that they could clearly see his wound. Only with years of inflicting them, and once or twice having to fix herself up after one, was Lara able to immediately identify a gunshot wound. How he had managed to drive or even _walk_ in that state was completely beyond Lara and she looked up into Kurtis' face. He, too, looked extremely worried.

Raphael placed his two forefingers into the wound, without even appearing even a little bit squeamish and closed his eyes, as if sensing something he opened his eyes. "The bullet has dissolved in Valentine's blood… odd… I wouldn't have thought that his blood was potent enough, and he's already started healing. A good sign, he should be able to walk and talk in the morning and then we'll find out why the hell he came back without Kiera. If he doesn't have a good excuse he'll be grounded for a month!"

†¥†¥†¥†¥† ¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

When Valentine woke up, he had no idea who he was, where he was or how he got there and he slowly sat up, wondering why the side of his face felt like he had been sleeping on a plate of acid and his leg screamed in brutal agony every time he moved it half a centimetre. But as the sun broke through the clouds somewhere to his right, and through the grimy windows, he remembered, and wished he hadn't. He recalled her face, dirty and scared as she looked up at him, asking what was going to happen to her. He remembered that he didn't have any answers for her yet he felt a very strong compulsion to kiss her, to finally find out what her lips tasted like, like he had wanted to know ever since he first saw her in London. He didn't even have any reason behind it, but now he was terrified. He did not want Kiera to die, which was strange as he normally couldn't form any sort of attachment to anyone that wasn't his family, like his father, or his dear dead mother, but from the moment he saw Kiera step onto that platform, he could not get her out of his mind, the fact that she was a runaway and just under two years younger than him did not phase him, he wanted to know her, and he wanted to help her.

He reached up to touch the side of his face and winced, the flaky residue that was forming over the thick brown scab on his face sloughed off easily and he shuddered. One thing was for sure though, his mind was getting stronger: he could feel Kurtis pacing in the corridor while Lara sat downstairs in the kitchen with Raphael who was also deep in his own thoughts like Kurtis was. He felt better, able to just stretch out his mind and feel everything that surrounded him, the individual thoughts of the humans, birds, trees and even the monotone drone of the marching ants so very far below where he lay.

It was strange, now he remembered the individual moments that Karel tortured him once Kiera had lost consciousness, yet most of it was for his mind, and shooting him _had_ been an accident. But it seemed as if Karel was jealous, and had done his very best to mar Valentine's face, probably because the younger Nephilim had none of the unsightly markings that beset most of those in Valentine's dwindling family. There seemed to be something else, a fire that confused Valentine before he had a chance to think on it and it was that Karel seemed _scared_ of losing Kiera. He wasn't behaving normally, he wouldn't just lead Kurtis and Lara into a trap when he desperately needed the time to complete a ritual, he would try to get them out of the way before, and he would not have done something so serious as to threaten Kiera's existence to get Valentine away… something was amiss. Perhaps there was hope after all. Perhaps somehow, Karel _wanted _Kiera to be saved.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"How is he?" Kurtis asked as Lara came out of Valentines room an hour and a half later.

"Talkative." Lara replied dully. "I don't know, he wasn't making much sense, but he's made it very plain that we can't move anywhere until tomorrow night, and then we can try to save Kiera. This is not how I planned things Kurtis. It's all gone horribly wrong." She sighed and sat next to him on the floor. "The waiting is always the worst part."

"What else did he say?" Kurtis asked after a few moments.

"He's very worried about Kiera. He said that when he refused to leave Kiera in Karel's hands, Karel tortured him, mentally, and gave him that horrific cut on the side of his face… shot him, and then turned him loose. I don't know what his game is, but Karel seems to have become unhinged…" Lara slowly brushed a spec of dust off her black jeans and sighed.

Kurtis stared at Lara aghast. "Become?! He was frickin' unhinged in the first place Lara! Remember the sleeper? The whole episode in the Strahov? He was pulling the strings behind Eckhardt for fucks sake! That monster has never been normal, and he has our daughter… and you're suggesting that we just… sit tight?"

"We have to." Lara swore and let her head fall back to the wall. "For Kiera."

†¥†¥†¥†¥† ¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

The night of the new moon rose sullenly, chasing the beaming sun down into an early grave and spread throughout the sky like a plague. Kiera had been on the verge of consciousness for almost forty-eight hours and as she felt strong arms lift her from the hard surface she had been placed on, she felt the hazy darkness shift a little to the background and while she still could not move, she could at least see, and partially hear what was happening around her.

She had been pulled from the floor of the tent that for some reason, seemed to have been caught in a very localised blaze and she could see the stars where the roof once was. She found herself in the open, and being carried through the rocky ground of Cappadocia, past the fairy chimneys and into very large hole, that she really couldn't remember being there at all. Through the dimly lit corridor, her transport took her, until she couldn't see any further than an inch in front of her nose.

Again her mind was enveloped into the deep troubled thoughts that had beset her while in the prison of darkness, and once more, pure panic spread through her numb body. It was the New Moon, and she was going to die. She wondered what had happened to that beautiful blond man that had come to take her away from these evil people, Valentine, she seemed to remember his name yet the name brought with it, a truckload of fear. He also was part Nephilim… yet why was he against Karel?

After a few more moments, Kiera was taken into an endless room that really did not seem to have a roof, and, looking up, she could see the patch of blackness where the moon was supposed to be. The sight purely terrified her. Burning candles flickered in crumbling sconces, while Karel and his men had fashioned large torches and had jammed them deep into the cracks between the once beautiful cobbled paving into a sizable circle around a raised dais, on which stood a cracked and crumbling altar. Kiera's right foot twitched.

She felt the man holding her walk toward the altar, and gently placed her down, cupping her head as he lay her down. For some reason his touch felt tender, almost fatherly, and as she looked up at her carrier, she felt a mix between revulsion, horror, and an odd sense of relief flood through her body. A creature looked down on her, humanoid, with human features, yet his skin was coarse and somehow scaled, yet still flesh-coloured, eyes black and prying yet still retaining some of the human shape, but the overall look was incredibly disgusting, yet oddly… familiar. She understood instantly who this strange creature was… it was Karel. She found that she somehow missed the teenage boy he had pretended to be, yet she was happy he did not exist. Somehow she felt like she had betrayed Karel by letting Valentine kiss her but now… she was able to enjoy the memory and the lingering taste of his lips on hers.

"I know you're awake." He said, accent strange and jerky. "You do not have to pretend Kiera."

Kiera frowned and found that she could move. "My mum is _so_ going to make you wish you were never born Karel." She growled, finding her voice at long last, and it sounded stronger than how Kiera felt herself.

Karel smiled. "I'm sure she would like to, but then again she tried to kill me before, obviously… she was not successful. So what I'm going to do, is I'm going to stand right here, let them all come in here, weapons at the ready, I'm going to ensure that they stay put… and then Kiera Croft… I am going to kill you. The blood that will run from the new hole I will create across your pretty little throat will then go down that pipe underneath your neck and into a river deep, deep underground. Then the Nephilim will drivnk from that river, and soon your blood will make them strong enough to break through the doors of Sheol and wreak havoc on God's planet, the planet of that _bastard_ who ordered someone to lock them away in a dimension best kept for thieves not _kings_!" And then he laughed. "And your dear mother will not be able to do a thing to stop me! And you know why? Because when you're dead and cold, I will kill _her_ and your father, hopefully for the last time, and that no good pathetic weakling nephew of mine if he dares to show his face."

Kiera couldn't help it. She laughed.

"You… _kill my mother_? My _father_? And the son of the Nephilim Lord Raphael Kian O'Ravn?!" Karel's eyebrows shot up as Kiera pulled herself into a sitting position. She did not know how she knew who Valentine's father was, but at the moment she could pull out any tiny piece of information out of anyone in the whole room, and she loved it. "You have _no_ idea who you are messing with. You, _a Nephilim servant_, hope to rise above the whole planet and lay waste to everything that humanity has created… bootlicking and brown nosing up to those three Nephilim brothers, the last of the true, unsullied Nephilim like a sheep, hoping to be included when the spoils have tabulated! You are a _fool _Joachim Karel! My mother will come in here, and forsaking her own life, she will save my life, and she _will_ kill you for even contemplating harming me. _She is my mother_! She loves me, and I love her, and there is no chance in hell that she would let you harm me! My mother is strong, she's intelligent and she can kick the shit into you on a fucking PMT day, so why don't you just high-tail it to the fucking hills you whacko and save yourself the trouble of getting your ass handed to you?!"

Karel, for the second time since she had known him, seemed speechless. "Well," he managed but Kiera cut across him

"Oh, and if I _ever_ find out that you lay a single finger on Valentine. I will _personally_ make you _pay_."

**Thanks To:**

**P.P.B :** (it wont let me put ur name down butterfly, sorry!) Thanks again for the review, and I know what u mean, Valentine is quite dashing :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry, lots more of the Karelness and Valentineness to come up shortly.

**Inmate1099: **Thankyou! And heres the next chapter! :D

**Trfanfrombeg:** I like that pairing too I think its obvious. As soon as I thought up his character I was like _YES!_ Because they … sorta go. Lol well hope you enjoy!


	17. Out Of Luck

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Sixteen**

†**Out Of Luck†**

Karel watched Kiera closely as she sat upon the altar, casually kicking her heels against the rock, obviously feeling so _confident_ about her mother's abilities that she had no reason to run away. _Well_, he thought, _saves me the bother of chasing her through the halls of Kiriath-Arba_. He had to admit, even to himself, that he was quite disconcerted with the thin, quiet girl that sat upon the dais as if she belonged. She had managed to pull the very horrors of his deepest dreams from his head and although he knew what caused her sudden spark of power, he had not realised that a Nephilim's mind could ever be read and that's what had concerned him.

The seventh sorceress and the head of the ancient order of the Lux Veritatis had met here once before to seal the Nephilim away, and the power that both women had used still saturated the very walls and reverberated through the air and into Kiera's heart. Through that extension of power, she was able to pluck any thought out of his head; and yes at the time, he _had_ been worrying that this favour was not enough to sate his Nephilim brothers. He was not an unsullied specimen, yet his life was also marked by humanity, leaving him twice cursed, and the Nephilim would be able to see through that, they would know what a snivelling fool he really was. The Three, grant him favour just because he released them? They would enslave humanity, what would they need from him? He was barely better than the ants that would crawl across their mighty feet.

Yet his time was almost through, and the Three were the only ones who were able to actually grant him more time, but he knew not how. "Andrei!" He barked suddenly and one of the men detached himself from the group and moved cautiously before his employer.

"Y-yes, Mister… Karel?" He stammered, nervously. "What… can I do for you?"

"What is the time, man? And don't just stand there blubbering at me! Tell me!" Karel glared down at the man who had begun to tremble violently.

"It's…" He checked his watch. "Ten minutes to ten… sir!"

"Damn it! Go to the entrance and keep an eye out for our visitors. They won't be long. And we wouldn't want them to miss the show."

†¥†¥†¥†¥† ¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"I scouted around to get a feel of the area before I saw Kiera." Valentine explained as he jumped nimbly from a rock with the grace of a cat, even with an injured leg. He scrambled up the side of a wall, onto a small natural alcove and threw his hand out for Kurtis, who couldn't seem to reach the handholds. Lara stood up beside Valentine and looked at the sky. It was getting late and she had no idea where Valentine was taking them. All he had said had been "trust me," and he marched them away from the blatant human footprints leading to a big black hole in the wall. They had circled what felt like a huge knoll, but so far they hadn't reached the top, mostly because they had to find different routes because Kurtis wasn't as nimble as Valentine or Lara. They had finally been onto a winner, until now.

"How much further Val?" Kurtis panted as he managed to pull himself up. He was covered in a layer of sweat. "Nearly there?"

"Don't call me that. And yes, we just need to get up to that hill, right to the top, it should have a huge hole looking down on a big ceremonial chamber and that is where I assume, the doors of Sheol are. Don't ask me how it works because I don't know and to be honest I really don't want to find out."

Lara nodded and swung herself out of the alcove, her hands catching the slight lumps and dips in the crumbling rock so she was able to pull herself up to the second alcove, not so far above the one she had just left. She saw Valentine follow.

"_Oh bugger off_!" came a shout from behind her. "You think I'm goin' to be able to do that monkey shit? I haven't been specifically bred for the purposes of climbin' ruins like you two, so I think I'm going to go the other way."

"You can't go the other way! They've got the place guarded!" Valentine snapped, turning his head toward Kurtis and losing grip on one hand. He swung perilously on one hand for a breathless moment before catching hold of a second lump of rock, this one more solid than the other. "This is the only way we can save Kiera!"

"I'll keep Karel busy, keep him talkin' while you and Lara do your mission impossible thang and rescue that elusive child o' mine. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." He shrugged and began to slip down from the alcove and back onto more solid ground. "Heights make me queasy anyway."

"Kurtis!" Lara stood up from where she crouched and looked down at the man she loved. She _could not_ lose him again. One of these days, when one of these things crop up, she'd have to tie him up and leave him at home. Valentine was more useful. "Be _careful_. Please?"

"I'm always careful," He said with a smirk. "Love ya."

Lara smiled as he slipped from sight. "I love you too," She coughed and looked at Valentine who, upon reaching the second alcove, seemed strangely interested in the wall. He saw her looking and grinned.

"We ready? Let's go quickly, the likelihood is that Kurtis won't take long in getting caught so we'd best get somewhere higher to watch for a window." He looked up at the moonless sky. His eyes flashed for a moments like a cat's but then he shook his head. "Come on," And he began scrambling up the side again.

Shaking her head, Lara followed but she kept her eyes peeled and her ears open for any sound of pursuit or action inside the knoll. Now that they didn't have to worry about Kurtis lagging behind, they reached the top quickly, and Valentine slowly crept to the edge of a humongous hole and looked down on it. He gasped. "Kiera."

Lara came abreast with the Nephilim and looked down to a large ceremonial chamber, which was shimmering in the flickering candlelight. There, sitting on the dais, completely and oddly relaxed, was Kiera. It had seemed like so long since she had last seen her daughter and although she knew that she had to bide her time to look for an opening, Lara reached out and almost called out her name, but before she knew it, Valentine had cupped his hand around her mouth. "Don't even try it," He hissed. "We are in serious trouble if they find us when we're not prepared. Karel can do some pretty scary shit to a mind Lara, I know that for certain."

"What did he do to you?" Lara queried as Valentine released her. "You never told me."

"He showed me warped possibilities of my life. He showed me my own grave, he showed me Kiera's grave. He made me see that I could hold my first child, he showed me, myself killing innocent people with my eyes completely black. He showed me my… my wedding day. He showed me him cutting open Kiera's throat. He… told me that at least one of these things will definitely happen. I don't want Kiera to die Lara. I want to help." Valentine looked down upon the teenage girl and sighed, watching her turn her head this way and that, to try to find the source of the strange noise that had begun to rise up from underneath the ground.

"THE NEPHILIM ARE WAKING!" Karel screamed, ecstatic, leaping up to the dais. "In just two hours time, they will rise from the doors of Sheol, after drinking deep the blood of the Psychic. With their newly recovered powers they will break apart the world and remake it in their own glorious image! We have two hours brothers! Tonight, the Nephilim will be free!"

"_bastard_," Valentine growled, "Those men aren't even Nephilim! There are only two lines, which I know of, of Nephilim family left. The Karels and the O'Ravns. We are distantly related; however I try to deny it. Yet Karel is the last of his line, with no children… and I am the last of mine… no children. If we die here tonight. No more Nephilim scum." He looked down at Kiera. "I think… Me and Karel will be making our own little marches to the doors of Sheol tonight."

The mother of Kiera Croft stared hard at Valentine Kian O'Ravn and pulled him into a quick embrace. She gently ran her hand through his hair and whispered into his ear. "Sheol is not your fate," Her voice was calm and soothing, and her hold on him was motherly, and Valentine, who had forgotten what it was like to have a mother, closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. "You will not die tonight; we will rescue my daughter and make Karel pay for what he's done." She drew away from him and looked into his eyes and smiled, kindly. "You love her don't you Valentine?"

Valentine lay on the floor, belly down and did not answer the question, like before, it was because he really did not know how to answer it. He knew what love was, but had never really felt it for anyone who wasn't his family, yet now, what he felt for the girl down there, about to be used as a sacrifice to bring his cursed forefathers back, was something he had never experienced before. He had kissed her, and somehow hoped that that would get her out of his head, but it made him realise that he wanted more. He didn't know if he had been falling in love with her, when he was following her after London but now that two people had asked him, he was kind of growing unsure. Was he in love with Kiera?

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Kiera pulled her head around at the sound of struggle and saw, to her immense shock and dismay, her father being dragged into the chamber by no less than four of Karel's men, and he was fighting like a man possessed. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME IF YOU STILL WANT YOUR DICK! LET ME GO!" He finally pulled away from them, and then walked quite calmly up to Karel and punched him soundly in the face. "Prick." He hissed before he let himself be dragged back away from the Nephilim.

Karel wiped his mouth with his hand and raised an eyebrow at the blood that was leaking from his skin. "Well done Mr Trent! That almost hurt. I'm sure you know our guest of honour… you've come for the distinct pleasure of watching her die."

"You know that punch? That was for what you did to Valentine, and I am _not_ finished. You just wait until I show you what you get for touchin' my daughter. I will kill you Karel. Personally."

To Valentine? Kiera's eyes widened, and then narrowed looking hard at the back of Karel's skull. _What did he do to him_? She asked her father.

_Tortured him mentally. Sliced open his face, and shot him._ Kurtis' voice was carefully measured. _Don't even think about it girl, I know you're angry and so am I. We have to give your mother and Valentine time to get here. They're going to get you out of here. I'm a decoy._ As all this was said, Karel was speaking, looking directly at Kurtis.

"Where is that wonderful woman of yours Kurtis Trent?" He said peering over Kurtis' shoulder as if she was sneaking up from behind him. "I wouldn't think she would miss this."

"One of your men shot her!" Kurtis growled. "She's dead." _She's up above,_ Kurtis then whispered to Kiera. _Don't look up. But she's there, so is Valentine. They can see you_.

"Don't be foolish, none of my men have been ordered to shoot any trespassers. They have been told to capture them and bring them back here." Karel laughed, but his face turned stony as one of the men guarding Kurtis put his hand up.

"I… shot at someone sir." He whispered in a tiny voice, "they were running past the fairy chimneys to the east and I fired a warning shot and I think I hit it." Karel shrieked in an inhuman voice and seized the man's collar, throwing him into one of the pillars, which he hit with a sickening crunch. He did not move again.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME ANYONE DISOBEYS ME!" Karel swung his hand at Kurtis, and he dropped to the floor with a flash of green light.

†¥†¥†¥†¥† ¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"He's not dead." Valentine whispered quickly to Lara. "That's the same mind trap he used on Kiera to stop me from taking her. I believe he will wake him up when the ceremony is due to start. We can't do anything until Karel loosens his hold on Kurtis. Let's just hope that Kiera doesn't do anything rash." And he gave Lara a panicked look and then swore as Kiera stood up.

†¥†¥†¥†¥† ¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**P.P.B :** HERE YAH GO! :D next chapter is going to be much better and take me much longer to write.  enjoy anyways!

**SneakyShanny9: **HI to you too! Was there more to that? I don't know I jus got "Hi : ) I" Lol! xx

**Trfanfrombeg:** all will be explained shortly. Don't worry, its still not over yeeet.


	18. Parting

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Seventeen**

† **Parting †**

Kiera Croft felt her body move before her mind had even registered that it was doing so, and she had even taken six steps toward Karel before she realised that, yes, this was, in fact, a very good idea. Her mind slowly caught up with her intelligent instinct and she clenched her fists, ready to cause a certain Nephilim the most pain he had ever been put through in his whole life. "_JOACHIM KAREL!_" Kiera barked, ignoring the men twitching around her, looking to their leader for any sort of order, but Karel turned to Kiera instead, fire in his eyes. Kiera began to summon her power.

"Yes Kiz?" He asked her, somewhat politely.

"You…" She began, "have hurt Valentine… that I can never forgive… and now you have harmed my father. That, I will _kill_ you for. A price needs to be paid for all you have done." She pulled a small dagger from her pocket in her jeans. "I think a lifetime in hell may just have to suffice." Her eyes narrowed and she directed a large ball of sheer _will_ right at Karel's chest. He stumbled backwards. "That," she hissed, summoning her energy again, "was for my mother." She struck him across the face hard, with a second blast and he crashed into one of the torches to his right and was against a pillar. Still Kiera was advancing, blade still in hand. "That was for my father." She wrapped her mind around his wrist, pulled him up in the air for a moment before letting him fall to the ground, and pushing him against a second pillar. "That was for Valentine. And this…" she looked at the Spirit Blade she had repaired before running away and it began to float on its own above her palm, slowly spinning in the air. It's blade was made, now that she had an opportunity to examine it properly, not of silver but of an extremely pale blue metal and it flashed ominously in the torchlight.

Karel looked terrified. He definitely did not expect his pup to grow fangs but now she had, and she was biting back, and he found himself in a situation he was almost sure he could not get out of. She stepped closer and again glanced at the blade. "This one…" she closed her eyes. "IS FOR ME!" and it flew across the room straight at Karel.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Valentine's eyes widened as Kiera let go of the blade and allowed it to float, unaided by anything but her own mental skill. "She's going to kill him!" He gasped and he immediately leapt down from the lip of the domed ceiling, without caring about heights and he landed like a cat on the opposite side of the dais to Kiera. Lara swore and turned to climb back down the knoll, knowing that she could never make such a leap.

Valentine didn't take too much time in recovering from his jump and he leapt over the altar just as the blade flew toward his distant uncle. He held his breath.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Karel sighed with relief, the dagger's hilt somewhere two inches above his right ear, blade deep within the pillar. He looked up at the panting girl and slowly, painfully, he lurched to his feet. "You are a merciful woman." He said quietly, as he neared her. Kiera watched him step ever closer to her and her face hardened. Merciful? Why should she show him mercy? Did he show her mother mercy when he tried to kill her before? Did he show Valentine mercy when he hurt his mind? No! Why should a monster like him deserve any _mercy_? Karel reached for Kiera's hand, and instead of snapping her hand back like she had been burned, she lifted her fist and let it fly right into the side of Karel's head, forcing him backward again and against the pillar. He slumped, unconscious.

Kiera shook the life back into her fist and then turned around slowly. Valentine stood, stock still seeming to have forgotten how to talk or how to even walk. Or think. But slowly, an expression took hold on his face and he closed the distance between them in three long strides, immediately, he tugged her into an embrace. "Kiera." He whispered, gently pressing his lips to the crown of her head. She drew back a little and ran her fingertips across his unsightly cheek, sending shivers down his spine, but good shivers. They reminded him what it was to be alive.

She smiled slightly. "Valen-" An expression of deep shock registered on her face, instantly, and she gasped in pain and surprise. Her blue eyes slowly met with Valentine's and he saw her mouth slowly whisper his name, in stuttering breaths. And then Karel removed the dagger from her back, and she instantly slumped to the ground, her body collapsing to the cobbled floor in such a way that Valentine's soul trembled and broke. He looked at Karel, still too stunned to do or say anything.

"If… I can't have her." Karel hissed, his mouth red with his own blood, while the dagger shimmered red with Kiera's. "No one can." He grinned.

The roar came from Valentine's mouth before he even knew that it was him who was screaming. "NO!" Without another thought, Valentine leapt onto Karel, pushing him back against the pillar, one hand on his uncle's shoulder while the other balled into a fist and he slammed it, unthinking, against any piece of Karel he could reach. The first strike snapped two of his fingers, yet he continued to beat his uncle into a bloody pulp. He struck him again and again, the growing pain in his hand not abating, yet neither was his brutality and even when Karel stopped moving, and he faintly heard the sounds of groaning from where Kurtis lay, Valentine continued beating the corpse of the man who had just laid waste to all his hopes and dreams with one single action. He knew now, now that he had lost her, that he _was_ in love with her. From the first time he had seen her, he knew that she was the one for him, that there was nothing in the world more precious or _beautiful_ than the daughter of Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent. There was something special in the way that her hair fell across her left eye and in the way that she walked, and now he would not ever see it again. She was suffering in hell, and he knew that there was no chance of him being able to split a Spirit Blade.

"K…Kiera?" Lara's voice brought Valentine back from his reverie and his hand exploded in pain. His murderous rage had finally left him and he staggered up from Karel's mangled body, turning slowly to look into the cold dead eyes of his soulmate. She still looked beautiful, even in death, and as Lara fell to her daughter's side, Valentine felt his heart break. "Kiera?" Lara repeated, as if the charm of repeating her name would bring her back from the gateways of hell. She lifted the body up, and her hands pressed against the dampness on the back of her shirt and all colour drained from her face. "KIERA! NO!" She shook her daughter, and Valentine had to turn away. He had failed. "KIERA! Wake up! Come on, wake up for me, please love!" There were traces of tears in Lara's voice. "Come on baby girl," she wept, embracing her and holding her close to her heart. "Come on Kiera, mummy's here, mummy's got you, it's okay. I'm here, and I love you, please just _wake up_!"

Valentine turned and saw Kurtis standing exactly where he had fallen, staring at his own love and their dead daughter with agony in his face. His eyes were wet and his hands were balled into tight fists so his knuckles had turned white. Valentine _had failed_.

"Karel…" His voice sounded odd in the silence that was only punctuated by Lara's continued sobs. "Tricked her, made her believe that he was unconscious… and she let her guard down." He still remembered her cold hand upon his skin and he closed his eyes, two tears falling to his cheeks. "and he stabbed her with this." He pulled the Spirit Blade from Karel's grip and flung it on the floor near Lara's hand. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"The Spirit Blade my mother used!" She gasped, looking at Kurtis who had approached silently. He nodded grimly and then bent to pick his daughter from the ground.

Kurtis' voice was emotionless as he spoke and his face expressionless. He seemed like a shadow of a man. "Let's get her out of here first… before we try. It releases a shockwave and I don't want this place fallin' around us."

Valentine looked around the building and remembered his pocket knife; he made a split second decision. "I'm not going to be much help." He said, waving his uninjured hand. "I'm part Nephilim. My mind can't even touch a blade like that. It would kill me. I'll stay in here. And then I'll go home to my dad. If it works… tell her not to come after me." Another set of tears fell from his eyes.

Kurtis narrowed his eyes and then nodded and took Kiera outside with Lara lagging behind, her brown eyes still on Valentine.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Outside, Kurtis lay Kiera down on the back of one of the trucks the men had seemed to abandon as they made their escape as Kiera beat their master with her mind. Its tires were flat but Kurtis had forgotten that it was him that had done so. He placed the Spirit Blade on his daughter's chest and closed his eyes, concentrating. He could feel the blade's essence, like a splinter in his mind but he just could not reach it on his own. As if reading his thoughts, Lara joined her will into his, and gave him a boost he needed and he jerked forward, seized the blade and he tensed, beginning to pull it apart.

He instantly fell to his knees, all the protective mental guards he had collected over the years all breaking simultaneously and he buckled, yet his mind still forcing the blade apart. The blade was fighting tooth and nail not to be split. He had heard of this, the more a blade was used, the harder it would be to break but he could not fail Kiera now, he had to do this or he would _never_ know his daughter, he had to make up for the time he lost while in Hell himself. He remembered the torture he endured in hell and he tensed again, screaming out loud, his nails biting into the dirt below him and with an almost physical movement, he broke the blade and almost wished he hadn't. He slowly picked himself from a bush ten feet away from the truck as Lara pulled herself from floor nearby the entrance to Kiriath-Arba.

He looked over to the truck. Kiera wasn't there; she was already running past her mother and to the Nephilim city. "KIERA!" He roared at her and she turned, still running backwards.

"I can't stop dad!" Kiera explained hurriedly. "Valentine's going to _kill himself!_"

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Valentine held his pocket in his shaking hand. He was standing on the altar, right above the hole which led right down into the rivers of Sheol. A Nephilim's blood was poisonous to any creature alive, including that of its own kind, and if he poisoned the rivers of Sheol, no one would ever try to bring them back, yet a drop wouldn't be enough, neither would a pint. It would have to be his life. Not that it mattered, his life meant nothing anyway anymore. He had wanted to build a life, and somehow have Kiera factor in it, even if she was simply a friend, but now he couldn't even have that. She was gone… yet if they did save her, at least she wouldn't have to go through the pain of fighting back the Nephilim every time someone got the bright idea to use her to resurrect them.

"Valentine…" He heard her voice and he turned his head. "Get down from there." She sounded breathless, like she had just run a marathon.

"They managed to resurrect you then?" He asked her, knowing the answer. "Good. I'm glad."

She climbed onto the altar and stepped close to him. "Why are you doing this Valentine? Look, I'm okay, I survived. You haven't failed to protect me; your life is not forfeit."

Valentine hung his head and closed his eyes. He wished he could stop crying, yet now that Kiera was here, and he knew that she was okay, it only made him cry more. He could never stop loving her, because she was what she was. He was Nephilim and she was a Psychic, no name for what she actually was came to mind, yet he knew that her mental skills far surpassed his, but that didn't matter. In effect he was evil and he should die. "I am the last of the Nephilim. Karel is dead. And my father cannot have any more children. I have no siblings. If I die, then no one would have the incentive to resurrect the Nephilim, and with my blood, they will be seriously weakened. So again, no incentive."

"Don't be absurd." She hissed at him. "There is always some moron who wants to resurrect an ancient race just for the thrill of it, and how are we going to fight them back without you? How am I going to be okay without you to protect me?" She touched the side of his face and looked into his face. "You love me, don't you?"

"How come everyone saw that before even I knew it?" Valentine asked her, his defences crumbling a little with her skin touching his. "But yes, I do… and I don't expect you to feel the same. You are something special Kiera and you deserve something than a flawed creature to call your own."

Kiera stepped closer to him and looked into his eyes. "You are not a flawed creature." She whispered, her lips close to his. "You are an angel… and I would like to love you, if you'd only let me."

**Thanks To:**

**P.P.B :** WHOO NOT OVER YET! KEEP READING! :D

**Trfanfrombeg:** THANKYOU!!!! HERE WE GO AND ITS NOT OVER!


	19. Talmai

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

**A small note about the last chapter: That chapter goes so well with Our Farewell by Within Temptation, in fact I was going to call that chapter that but it didn't seem to give the right message! Anyways Enjoy this chapter!**

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Eighteen**

† **Talmai†**

The torchlight flickered and slowly began to die, the fuel source finally dying down after several hours. It was two minutes to midnight and all was quiet, yet the walls still wondering over the presence of a Psychic and her Nephilim Knight that had occupied the halls. They had not stayed long; the girl had taken the Nephilim's hand and had dragged him from the chamber quickly so they could be away from the frightful place.

The walls froze, and sensed movement. The Nephilim, far beyond the dimension of earth, were stirring, the three high lords had awoken from their long slumber and had begun to claw their way to the shore of the River of Sheol. There was a twitching near the far right side of the chamber, away from the entrance and a loud groan reverberated throughout the hall, like the death rattle from a summoned Corpse Walker. A few seconds went by and there were no more sounds until, quite suddenly, the corpse of Joachim Karel, stood up. He placed his right foot somewhere in front of the left foot, his head lolling strangely yet his shoulders pulled up as if someone were carrying him by the armpits. He was not breathing and his jaw was hanging loosely from his skull, blood dripping from the vicious cuts his shattered skull had managed to rip in his flesh. A hand slipped into a pocket and produced a little vial of blood. The walls wondered about this…

Karel continued in his lurching gait on top of the raised platform and toward the altar, dropping the vial down the hole in the altar, the body was falling again and straight back off the dais in a lonely heap.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

The Nephilim stirred and opened his eyes blurrily. He was pitched in complete and utter darkness, and he gave himself a miniscule shake, letting the clear cold air fill his scorched lungs and he exhaled out in a huge gasp. How good it felt to be on the human plane once again. He turned his head and tried to use his arms to lever himself up from the ground, slipping slightly in the pool of blood he seemed to be lying in. Annoyed, the Nephilim flicked his black wings and he leapt backwards, allowing his clawed feet to clutch the cobbles and keep himself upright. He could smell the sweet scent of a woman's blood, the same blood he had picked from Karel's pocket and the dull acidic smell of a Nephilim's blood. The Nephilim sighed and pointed down at Karel. "Joa…chim." The strange creature allowed a look of confusion to pass across his face. Now this was strange… he could make noise with his mouth… that was a new one.

Once more, the body of Karel was pulled to its feet and held straight, eyes pulled open and the life ignited back in his shattered heart. The lesser Nephilim shrieked in agony at his injuries and fought against the Nephilim's mental hand. With a frown – this also intrigued the creature – he passed his thoughts over Karel's features, fixing them and remaking them from shadow and dust, killing his pain with a twinkle of his black eyes. "Karel…" The Nephilim rumbled. "I am Talmai. Tell me… what has happened? Why am I here?"

"The Psychic is dead." Karel's voice was monotone. "Yet I was able to steal a small amount of her blood when she was in stasis before the night of the new moon and I had no choice but to kill her. The Nephilim brat is still alive and so is the Lux Knight. They know not of your existence, and they will not for a while yet, my lord. The Psychic's mother is also dead."

Talmai scanned his eyes around the chamber, took in the scattered pools of blood and the complete lack of any bodies. He could smell the blood of the psychic yes, but not her corpse… perhaps the father took the body to bury it… as for the mother; he could also smell her, yet none of her blood. This baffled him. A corpse did not have the thought to lie, they only said what they knew. Perhaps something happened after Karel had died. Talmai clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and then waved a nonchalant hand toward Karel's body. "Live," He growled and again the body of Joachim fell to the floor like the invisible strings holding him up had been snapped.

A second later and he took his first breath, shooting up into a sitting position while spluttering, coughing up the blood that had settled in his lungs and spat red upon the golden dust. "Master!" Karel cried, instantly throwing himself upon the dust and blood. "Master Talmai! Oldest, Wisest, most beautiful of the Three! I hoped that you would be able to use the blood to escape Milord! What can I do to help you?"

Talmai stretched and flexed his black wings, while allowing his face to acquire a more human shape and appearance. His hair was pitch black and hanging far below his waist, his eyes were now a piercing green, and Karel swore that he had seen those eyes somewhere before, recently, and finally, his face took on an extremely pale visage and a smug smirk settled over his thin lips. His canines were slightly pointed. "Talmai Kian O'Ravn has come before you Karel, for the only purpose of destroying the last of the Lux Veritatis and every single person he has ever loved. We will make him pay for what that snivelling bastard Caleb did to us. And with his blood we shall bring back my Brothers from Sheol, and you _Joachim_, will be so richly rewarded." Talmai grinned and then stalked from the centre chamber of Kiriath-Arba… city of his grandfather. The Broken Nephilim stood up and looked toward where he knew Kiera's body should lie, and then frowned. Did she survive? He almost smiled. He hoped so.

He never intended to kill her in the first place.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"How's your hand?" Valentine didn't seem to hear her at first, in fact he seemed to be asleep and his chest was slowly rising and falling with his pain-laboured breath. Kurtis had managed to fashion a sort of sling out of Valentine's blood splattered shirt and his arm was lazily resting in a hammock, his skin already bruising. Kiera knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it, and her eyes kept being dragged to his muscled torso. He was truly beautiful and he _was in love with her_… she could hardly believe her luck. It barely registered when he turned his head to look at her but when it did, she instantly hung her head so her hair could hide her blush, but it also hid Valentine's smile and he leant back in the seat.

"My hand feels like my bones have been set on fire." He said honestly and Kiera peered through her hair at him and he laughed. "Yet it's not unbearable… how's your heart?" He smiled again and the girl relaxed as her father swung the steering wheel hard to the right and as all things normally go, she found herself thrown halfway across the width of the car, right into Valentine's personal space.

"Oddly numb. I can still feel where the wound was, and although my heart is beating, I can't feel my pulse –" She mumbled as she sheepishly moved away from him.

"And your body is cold? Yeah, that can happen after a resurrection. Normality will return quickly, my father said that it's a very unpleasant feeling, and most people prefer to be left in heaven or even hell in extreme cases." He took one of her hands and placed it on his knee, covering it then with his own uninjured hand, which hid hers completely. "The police officer survived you know, the one in London."

She instantly looked up at him and her mouth opened a little in surprise. "He's alive?"

"Yes… But I doubt that's a good thing, some anonymous witness gave some irrefutable evidence against him, mostly petty theft, but three counts of rape and one count of GBH. Someone really wanted that guy to _burn_." The passion in Valentine's voice made Kiera smile.

"It was you wasn't it?" She asked and he did not reply, yet a small smirk decorated his lips. They remained in silence for a moment until Kiera turned to look at him again. "…Valentine?" Kiera's voice was soft and she slowly leant toward him, putting her weary head on his shoulder.

"Kiera?"

She closed her eyes. "Did you make Karel suffer?"

"I did." Valentine rested his head on Kiera's. "But not enough by far. No where _near_ enough for what he put you through. But it's over now and no one's going to hurt you. I promise." And Kiera's last thought as she fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the car, was that at last she could begin to repair what had been broken… and no one can tear it apart again.

**Thanks To:**

**'.Rose: **Ok! Here's the new chapter! Just don't kill me! And sorry for the wait, I've found another MMO ive been Playing. Perfect World. No excuses. Im sorry xD

**P.P.B :** I felt rather guilty for allowing you to think that id leave Karel dead. :P :P

**Trfanfrombeg:** HEHE everyone was telling Karel "I'll kill you for this" and Valentine got the bloody vengeance… ish. xD


	20. Full Circle

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Nineteen**

† **Full Circle†**

"_Wake up! Wake up!_" The voice that suddenly erupted from nowhere, very loudly, certainly did not coincide with Kiera's dream, and she grumbled and turned over, hoping that whatever was making the racket would get bored and leave her alone to her sleep. She opened one eye a little. It was still dark. Definitely not time to wake up. "Come on Kiz! It's Christmas! Santa's been to leave presents!" Now she was a little more awake, she recognised the voice and she looked at her bedside clock incredulously.

"Dad… it's half four in the morning! And I haven't believed in Santa since I was six!" She groaned as Kurtis shook her shoulder.

"Santa's been! Santa's been!" He cried happily.

"May as well give him what he wants." Yawned her mother from the doorway. "He hasn't slept he's been so excited and he's decidedly hyperactive, I'm helping Gerald with dinner today and Amanda is coming round about eleven-ish."

Kiera remembered something, sat up and opened her mouth to speak but Lara cut across her. "No, the gifts from Valentine aren't here yet. And no, before you ask, I haven't heard any news." Kiera sighed and pulled the blankets off her, grumbling slightly. "I'll fix us some breakfast. Go down and don't touch the presents until everyone is here and yes, that does include _you_ Kurtis."

He looked a tad dejected at that remark.

Kiera made her way downstairs slowly, not trusting herself not to slip this early in the morning, everything ached, and her mind was still in her dreamworld. She had been having a nice dream, and she didn't want to wake up, but she couldn't remember anything about it. She liked paying attention to her dreams. She'd learned to believe in them.

Over the past year, things had settled, Lara and Kurtis had decided to have a long engagement to get used to each other properly before committing themselves to torture for the rest of their lives. Kiera and her mother – well all children argue with their parents, yet it wasn't as bad as before. Things had improved. Drastically.

The house had been decorated spectacularly for Christmas, white fake snow had been swept into the corners of the room in fluffy white piles, while five huge Christmas trees stood in a circle, like the points of a pentagram, dusted with false snow and glittering plastic icicles. An angel sat on each with their porcelain hands clasped around silver of crystal magic wants. It was the first time Kiera had seen the manor decorated in such a way and her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't like this when she went to bed last night. It was beautiful. She had a feeling that Melissa and Amanda had helped. "It's wonderful," She finally breathed.

"It's Christmas." Kurtis said, yet his voice trembled with regret. "Nothing like it, a time for friends and family." He abruptly pulled Kiera into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kiz."

"I know Dad but get off, your stubble hurts!" She managed to fight him off, laughing. "You big oaf, you know I love you too!" Lara laughed at that and continued down the stairs. Gerald poked his head around one of the Christmas trees and grinned.

"You're all up early!" He said cheerfully. "And my god, Kurtis is actually up before noon, congratulations!"

Kiera padded down the stairs and looked back up at her mother and father. The past year had been good and it had, at some points, been fun, but through the months, Kiera had a growing ache in the pit of her stomach, something that felt a lot like utter terror. Something was coming, and she didn't know what, but all she knew that something had been left unfinished, and now someone was going to pay for it. She had only felt that scared once – when Karel had walked in when Valentine was helping Kiera escape from her fate. She wasn't scared when she had fought Karel… or when she had died – but the fear that gripped her heart told her that something was going to destroy this happy home and it brought the faint bitter taste of vomit in the back of her throat.

And she missed Valentine. They had parted well, with promises to talk to each other soon, and they had kept in touch, via email and chance phone calls. Valentine always finished talking to her with the same three words – I love you – and every time she read, or heard it, her heart leapt but she found herself unable to say it back. She longed to see him again but she was scared – scared of falling in love with him as readily as she was able for Karel. It made her sick – but Valentine was different, she knew but she thought Karel was something he wasn't… what if Valentine…?

She shook her head and looked up into the honey-brown eyes of her mother. Her mother would never let anything harm Kiera, and same went for Kurtis and even Valentine if he were with her but something was terribly… _wrong_. No one else had picked up on anything strange or out of the ordinary… so… Why her?

She followed Gerald and Kurtis into the kitchen, with her mother at her side, her thoughts with the dead.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Kurtis stood at the window. It was almost eleven in the morning and fatigue had finally hit him, but it didn't particularly faze him, mostly because he was back with his family. It was still broken and would always be scarred but it was recovering, slowly and it made his heart sing.

He heard Kiera's shout of laughter from behind him in the study and grinned. If only she knew about the surprises that he and Lara had planned – yet it was getting on in the day and there was still no sign of anyone, or anything. He had commissioned something from an occult weapon smith who just happened to be posted in Turkey, and Raphael had offered to bring it over and drag Valentine along with him. He had said he was going to get the last flight on Christmas Eve, which would mean they were probably in the UK by now. Kurtis chewed on his nail thoughtfully.

He didn't know what he thought of Valentine and Kiera being together. He trusted him, although he was part Nephilim, but he was a young man, and any young man carry sperm, which is so very bad in his books. He chewed on his lip, what was he thinking?! Inviting Valentine round where he could so easily… _no bad, bad, bad Kurtis._ He wouldn't do that to Kiera. He wouldn't _dare_. Lara would kill him.

"You coming in?" Lara was at the study door and smiled at him. "You look… angry."

Sighing, he peered out of the window again as Lara approached. "He's late," He told her looking out into the blizzard, wondering if he would be able to see the taxi before the buzzer was even pushed but nothing came to view and he sighed again, shaking his head. "He should be here by now. If he doesn't come, what are we gonna tell Kiera?"

Lara stared at him. "She doesn't even know. She thinks that his gift is coming in the post! Not with him in person! Just calm down and we can get through this."

"Get through this my ass." He chewed on his lip thoughtfully again and then looked to Lara, a niggling worry at the back of his mind. "You do realise what Valentine is… don't you?"

She stared at him. A flat, unfriendly kind of stare.

"I mean… he's… he's… a …" He swallowed hard as her stare darkened. "He's… HE HAS A PENIS!"

She sighed. "Yes Kurtis. I do realise that. And if you want to keep yours, then you will butt out of Kiera's love life. Yes she's young but she's responsible. Just trust her okay? I do, now please come into the study, everyone's wondering where you've gotten to." And she walked away, leaving a grumbling Kurtis following her. Amanda had called to say that she might be late because of the blizzard, so when the buzzer sounded in the small side room in the corridor as Kurtis was entering the study, he stopped and frowned. The buzzer was activated by someone pressing a button on an interface by the huge iron front gates to the drive and it took a little while for the information to register in his brain but when he did, he smartly redirected himself, mouthing the word "toilet" to those in the study. He sprinted the side room and clicked a button next to a small bendy microphone on a table by a huge television, which was now showing four different images from four different CCTV cameras. "Y'ello?" he said into the microphone with the smarmiest voice he could "Welcome to Farmhouse Slaughterhouse – may I take your order?"

There was a heartbeat of silence. "Ummm, yeah can I have the… ermm... The Kurtis Trent's head on a platter please, that looks enticing' and not so fillin' either. Half the brains of a normal human being!" Came the fuzzy reply from the mouth that obviously belonged to Valentine. "But are you sure that's the price? A dollar seems a tad expensive for so little."

Kurtis opened and closed his mouth for a moment, completely stumped. "Why you…" He grinned. "It's good to hear from you Valentine. Is your father with you?"

"Yep!" He said. "Not to sound rude but can you open the gates? Despite the heating being on full blast, I'm afraid I can't feel choice extremities. Besides, I need to see Kiera's face again." His voice sounded excited and Kurtis smiled to himself. It was all coming together. He opened the gates with the panel by his side and as he watched the car enter though the monitor he sighed and stood up. He would have to meet them at the front door to avoid risking Kiera's suspicion. He slipped from the room and then darted across the hall, toward the front door. As all things go, he was not looking where he was going and in his haste, he toppled over an awkwardly placed umbrella and fell, sprawled on the ground, groaning. That just happened to make an extremely loud noise and he winced, but after a moment, nothing happened and he picked himself up and continued with his charge. He managed to pull the heavy thing open just as Valentine went to knock it and his fist tapped Kurtis on the nose and he blinked stepping back.

"Oh sorry Kurtis!" Valentine laughed as he put his hand out to grip the older man's shoulder. "You're in a bit of a rush aren't you?" He grinned. His hair had grown since last year, and the cut on his face had healed to leave a soft scar that would never truly disappear. He looked happy and had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Kiera doesn't know you're coming!" He snapped stepping back to let Valentine enter before Raphael came into view. "Come on quickly now!"

"I can only move at one speed Kurtis. I'm getting old just…" He came abreast with Kurtis before he cackled and ran across the hall shouting. "RACE YOU TO THE ALCOHOL!"

Valentine stepped back smartly as his father shot past him and he watched him with an eyebrow raised. Raphael managed to run all the way through the hall and right into the study before Kurtis could even open his mouth to swear.

"Raphael!" Lara's surprised voice floated through the heavy silence and Kurtis looked over at Valentine who was staring at the study door anxiously. He could feel Kiera's mind.

"…Raphael?" Her voice came quickly after her mother's and Kurtis heard the confusion in her tone. She gasped and Kurtis heard the unmistakeable sound of her heavy boots hitting the floor and slowly crossing the whole room. The silence reigned for a moment more as she came into view, leaning on the doorframe when she came to it. "Valentine."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Kiera was gripping the wooden frame hard with her fingertips but she didn't see the skin under her fingernails go yellow with the force of it, simply because her eyes could not move from Valentine's pale face. He was standing next to her father and only now did she realise how tall he really was. He not exactly towered over Kurtis but he had gained a few inches on the Demonhunter being probably the tallest man in the mansion at that precise moment. His eyes were focused on hers and that all-familiar smile began to spread across his face, the smile just for her and he cocked his head to one side. "Kiera." He whispered.

Without hesitation Kiera let out a little sob and ran the length of the hall and right into Valentine's waiting arms. For an instant, she didn't care that her father was standing right there and she charged into her Nephilim Knight, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing quietly.

"Nice to see you again." He whispered softly into her ear as he stroked her soft black hair. "I've missed you."

She couldn't believe it. No one had told her that Valentine and his father were visiting and she inwardly cursed them all, but then she realised, it was more special, and she hadn't worried that they weren't going to come after all. She had dreamed that Valentine would come visit her someday, maybe for her seventeenth birthday but he had apologised and said that he couldn't make it, instead sending her a handmade card (that still sat on her computer desk) and a gift. A pair of incredible sapphire earrings that completely matched her eyes. Kurtis had sat there and dangled them in front of his eyes for half an hour claiming that he was the twinkle-eyed fairy and he was going to steal her twinkle, to which she had to leave and dunk her head in the sink to stop herself from laughing.

She clutched harder onto Valentine's coat. "I've missed you too." She choked. Kurtis cleared his throat and grinned as they quickly parted looking embarrassed.

"I'm guessing your bags are in your car?" He asked Valentine, who nodded. "I'll send Gerald to get them…"

Valentine shook his head quickly. "I'll fetch them, just look after my father and make sure he doesn't drink himself to oblivion." And he turned back to the door. He stopped as Kurtis began to walk away and looked down at Kiera. Her heart leapt. "Coming?"

She grinned and took his hand, stumbling out into the snow.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Presents. Kiera had never really understood why anyone needed an excuse to buy a person they cared about something special but she never argued, it just puzzled her slightly. But as she took a rather neatly wrapped gift from under the largest of the five Christmas trees and peered at the label with a small smile on her face. "Love Melissa and Zip!" She looked at the pair and giggled, sitting back in her seat. And so things went, everyone picked up a present and then unwrapped them, laughing and showing each other what they had been given. It was only when Kiera unwrapped the gift from her father that her heart stopped.

She let out an audible gasp and everyone stopped, looking to Kiera and the small cardboard box that rested on her lap. "Dad!" She gasped looking to him and he smirked, extending his grin to Valentine who sat on the other side of the weird sort of semicircle that they had created. "W… Is this for me?"

"It has your name on it," He nodded towards her. "Show the others."

Kiera gently reached into the box and lifted the shining silver thing so everyone could see it. It looked like an exact replica of the Chirugai, aside from instead of a golden surface, the one that Kiera held up was pure silver and she looked up at it, and the blades shot out easily and she smiled, those were golden. It glowed a brilliant azure and gently drifted around the room, controlled surprisingly easily by Kiera's mind. "It's wonderful!"

Kurtis nodded and looked at Lara.

It began slowly so the panic took a while to set in. But as Kiera sat there, she heard the faint whoosh of leathery wings, and a gentle thud close to the house. As one Kiera and Valentine stood up, staring at the front door. Lara stood up too and frowned. "What is it?"

Kiera took a step backward. "Oh dear god." She whispered as she reached her mind out to whatever was waiting outside. She looked at Valentine who had gone terribly pale. He swallowed hard and looked to the others.

"_Run_." He growled, pointed canines showing upon his lower lip but before anyone could even blink the ground shook and a bright white light shone from the outside, illuminating the shocked faces of the inhabitants. Within moments the happy home was destroyed as Kiera and her family were thrown back by some unseen force, further into the house that was now blazing beyond belief.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**Trfanfrombeg –** I know what you mean! I am such a pain in the butt for it!! I don't know why I just can't bare to kill anyone :P unless they smell that is ^^

**P.P.B – **Took me a bit longer to get this chapter done! And im sorry bout the wait. Again I couldn't kill Karel. He still has his little part to play… things are explained soon

**GcArchAngel **– Awww thank you! I hope you enjoy this update 3


	21. I Love You

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Twenty**

† **I Love You †**

Amelia was flying. Although it made very little sense to her, she awoke blurrily and turned her pale face to the land below, trying to focus on a single thing even though this was made difficult by the fact that she was rising and falling as if she had grown a heavy pair of wings. Wings that knew how to operate all on their own. She frowned a little as she caught a momentarily clear picture of what she was staring at. It looked an awful lot like her home, ablaze with a sizable chunk missing from the front of the house, and the fire was spreading fast, while some parts had already burned themselves to ash. She gasped.

"Ahh, so you are finally awake Lady Croft. Amelia, I believe your name is, what an honour it is to meet you." She turned her head toward the creature, no, the man that held her. He was a tall man, or he seemed to be, he seemed to just command all matter to make him seem overly large, and his narrow pale face was framed by think greasy tresses and his familiar green eyes blazed with hate, anger and… _joy_. "My name is Talmai, perhaps you have heard of me." And with that he let the woman go, and for an instant the wind pressed against her from both sides until she was suddenly in freefall. Any other woman would have fallen to their deaths but Amelia threw out both her hands, with a firm practiced motion, and two silver chains erupted from her palms, which then wrapped themselves around a low hanging branch of a tree, which she quickly rocketed towards. The demon above her had attempted to catch her before she hit the ground but she was suddenly not where he had expected and he saw her swing under the branch and away, to safety, or at least somewhere she could attack from. He had obviously not planned on her being so confident with her powers. She heard an inhuman squawk from behind her as she hit the ground, and she allowed herself a foolish look behind her, only to see the Nephilim master hurdle straight into her, throwing her near twenty foot backward.

Instantly, he was atop her. "Four sets of lovers reside within that house, Amelia. Each separated from the rest. Four. One pair will die tonight." He looked toward the mansion and lifted a hand, and a small flame began to flicker at the tip of one pointed fingernail. He flicked his hand upward, and the flame shot into the night sky, obscured by the smoke from the mansion. "Five minutes, that ball of fire will crash into the mansion. Killing two. A man and a woman. I know who is in there and I know where they are at present. I know Kiera and her mother are alive, and I know that my descendant killed Karel. An error I had to correct myself. Valentine Lord of Ravens, shall die for this." He leant forward toward Amelia and slowly ran his tongue over Amelia's exposed throat and she shook in terror. "And you will watch, and you will hurt and you will know…

_That I am god_."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He could hear her crying. He slowly shifted, and crawled toward the muffled sounds, his nose telling him exactly who was there and where she was. It was like another sight, the nose of a werewolf, and it had taken Gerald twenty years to be used to it. He was bitten when he was ten, and since then his life had been a constant fight with his inner beast, keeping himself far from all other people, trying to make sure he was locked in whenever he turned into a wolf… and then Winston died, and his whole world broke, and then was remade in the blink on an eye. Lara had given him a job, and although Winston had told her of his illness, she was still willing to employ him, for she had a trinket that would keep his wolfishness at bay. Not halt it completely, but to render him quite harmless and he was grateful for it.

But… he also fell in love.

He had first seen her about two months after he had started working there, and she had come round to visit Lara and the six year old Kiera. Kiera had been a real handful then, he remembered, but those memories were somehow blurred by this woman, this _demon_, that had entered his life like a turbulent wind. She was human, he knew that, but he could _smell_ the demonic energies on her, and his nose was instantly confused. He was intrigued but he hardly ever spoke to her… more like watched her from afar. This woman, who was now in tears before him.

"Amanda?" he touched her shoulder and she looked up at him, her eyes blurry and a wide trail of blood across one side her face. He could smell her blood and it made him shiver. "Are you okay?"

"I miss him." She whispered. Gerald frowned and rolled her over, but she did not look at him, instead she let her head fall limply to the side, and she stared blankly at the far wall. "I miss him so much. He needn't have died, but he did and I should hate Lara for killing him, I should but I don't… and for a moment there. I thought I was dead too, I thought I was going to see him again but… obviously I'm not dead. It made me wish I was though… What sort of life is that? Wishing you were dead?"

He listened to her speak, not saying a word, she explained how James had made her feel, and how that she knew she would never feel that way ever again, she told him how they met and why she had opened up to him. She explained that her life was worthless without him, and that was the reason she couldn't fight against Lara anymore. Before they had been best friends, and she wanted that feeling back, but why should she? When Lara had taken away the only thing she wanted to live for?

Gerald had tried to stop himself, he had tried to shut his feelings off as the woman he loved spoke about another man as if he wasn't even there. In his eyes Amanda was the most beautiful thing he had ever encountered but her heart was chained to a dead man. He had tried to halt his move but when he had done it, he knew that it was far too late to take it back. Luckily it didn't matter.

His lips brushed against Amanda's, and she stopped talking instantly, stopped breathing and just… ceased to do _anything_, but after a heartbeat or two, something began to change. She let out a rush of warm breath as she accepted his kiss, pulling him toward her body as his tongue swept her mouth, anxious to taste her the most he could before she truly realised who was kissing her. She pulled back for a moment, and raised her blue eyes to his golden-brown ones. He froze and so did she.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Her soul was sighing. And it was because of the man that was carrying her through the deserted and flaming corridors of the mansion, despite the numbness that had crept up on her body since she had awoken with the huge stone pillar across her back and an agonising pain in her head. She feared the worst but Zip carried on, hauling his wife from room to room, calling out in a ruined voice for anyone to answer him that there were survivors if anyone had cared to notice. She had no idea what part of the mansion they were in; everything looked the same, blazing or blackened, with only the shell remaining, the cloying smell of smoke was rife in the air and Zip stumbled, coughing up the smoke that had been steadily feeding his lungs for the last two minutes. He fell to his knees, still coughing and looked down on the bruised and battered face of his wife.

"I love you." He whispered softly to her, pressing his forehead to hers ever so lightly.

"And I you Zip." She replied a tear sliding down her face. "My Knight, you are my Knight. My Knight." She closed her eyes and a second followed the first. He watched her face for a moment, and upon realising that she was only unconscious, he stood up, and took to the trudge once more, a treasure more precious than anything Lara had accumulated hanging limp within his arms.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

The flames were dying. That was all Kiera was sure of as she slowly came around; that and the fact that her leg felt like it was on fire itself and she clenched her teeth in pain. It was dark, and only the glowing embers around her illuminated the surrounding space. It looked like she was in a cave or a small windowless room with a very uneven wall and ceiling and she began to wonder what had happened to put her in such a place, with so little light. She coughed and heard movement. In fact she felt rather than heard it and her heart stopped as she felt someone touch her leg and swear. She recognised the voice. "Valentine?"

"Kiz, its okay. I've got you. Just… Keep still…" There was a small flash of light and a glowing orb appeared above the pair so Valentine could see Kiera's leg clearly. Unfortunately, that also meant that Kiera herself could see it and she stared at the chunk of wood that was sticking out of her leg and she felt her vision swim. "You're going to be okay, it's not bleeding too badly, but we need to get you to a hospital before it gets infected."

"It hurts." Kiera winced and whimpered as Valentine took the wooden splinter in his hand firmly.

He sighed and reached out her other hand to stroke Kiera's face. "It's got to come out though," He said in the most placating manner he could, but his tone told her that he really did not want to cause her any more pain. "We'll take it out, and find a way out of here, but you have to stay with me though; can you do that?"

Weakly, Kiera nodded. It was hard to believe that a moment before, she and her family were happily sitting around a Christmas tree, opening presents until the fireball struck. Kiera's eyes widened. She had felt the presence of a Nephilim, but of stronger power than that of either Valentine or Karel and it made her soul cower in fear. Everything told her that it was impossible that any Nephilim Lords could've been awakened without her blood but somehow one of them was alive and walking. She had felt him. And obviously he had come for revenge.

"At the count of ten." He said gently as Kiera gritted her teeth, clenching her eyes shut completely. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six." With a quick jerk he yanked the thick wooden stake from her leg and Kiera let out a quick scream of agony.

"_You fuck_!" she yelled gripping her leg. "You absolute fuck! That hurt! I thought you said at the count of ten!" Valentine quickly pulled her up into a sitting position and rested her back against the wall as he took off his shirt. He quickly ripped it into shreds and wound one around Kiera's leg. After he had seen to the injury to the best of his ability, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly cupping her face in his right hand while wiping the smudges of soot from her cheek with his thumb. He peered into her eyes and sighed. "We need to get you out of here. Now. Before I have to perform an emergency amputation." Kiera stared at him as he stood up and tested the strength of the rough wall with his bare shoulder, keeping his eyes on the slanted ceiling. She had a horrible feeling that he was being deadly serious.

"There must've been a collapse." He said scratching his chin. "But luckily we seem to be safe as long as this wall is supporting the fallen beams." He gave it a sound push again and there was a slight rumble. He grinned.

"Right… the fallen wall is only not crushing us because it is supported by that other wall there? _So why in the name of all that is good and pure in this goddamn world are you trying to break it down_?!" Kiera's leg was causing her immense pain and in short her temper was affected, terribly. She watched him move through their little enclosure, testing the strength of the wall with his hand rather than his whole body now, obviously heeding Kiera's warning. He was muttering to himself.

Kiera's eyes never strayed from Valentine. Even when he stopped and made a show of being very interested in the wall, she could not take her eyes from him. He had always seemed so beautiful to her, even when he was a stranger standing in a tent far from home making an oath to always protect her, even the year in which they never saw each other, and only spoke online once every week or so, and even now, when she was half mad with pain, she could see him like a shining beacon of hope. He was the one that she wanted to give her heart to and the only one who had the strength to claim it.

"Valentine?" Her voice was quiet but his sensitive ears picked it up and he turned to her, a small smile on his pale face.

"Kiera." He sighed, like her name was honey on his tongue.

"I love you." She whispered softly. His reaction was pretty much what she expected. His emerald eyes opened wide and he stopped breathing, frozen in position as he stared straight at her. He had heard exactly what she had said yet somehow he didn't trust himself to believe his ears.

"You… you what?"

She blushed terribly and slowly tried to reposition herself, mindful of her wound but Valentine gasped and fell to his knees beside her. "Kiz, don't move…" He said softly as he drew her closer to his body, supporting her. He stopped as he felt her cold hand on his chin, lifting his face to hers.

She smiled despite the pain. "I love you, Valentine Kian O'Ravn." Her voice was pitched low and Valentine let loose a shuddering breath, taking her hand in his and pulling it slightly to his chest, leaning his forehead to rest against hers.

"You love me…" He sighed and gripped her hand tighter before he closed his eyes and a tear leaked from his left eye. "Kiera… you know what I am… yet you still love me."

"I could not love you if you were anything but what you are!" She protested. "I don't care that you're part Nephilim! Because you are different. You're different from Karel and by god you're not the same as those three Nephilim brothers. You are good and whole and you're a hero. You _care_. I want you to accept the fact that I love you, accept it and believe in it. Because I do. And I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes opened slowly and he looked straight at her before, after a moment, he let go of her hand and cupped her face in his, moving forward to kiss her fully on the mouth. Her eyes opened in surprise but with a sigh, she gave into the kiss and closed her eyes, her mouth opening under his. He gently lowered her back to the floor and she reached up both her hands to snarl in his long blond hair which had fallen like a curtain around her face. His elbow propped him up, but the other hand was resting at the back of her neck. He held her surer and kisser her deeper until all he could think about was Kiera, and all he could feel was her body in his arms.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Her tears were drying. Lara ran through the crumbling corridors of her house with her pistols in her hands. Her hair was pulled up into a quick ponytail to keep it out of her face which was frightfully pale. She had woken to find the whole study in ruins, and there had been no one else in the room, so, calling out for anyone to hear her, she had begun her search of the mansion. Luckily the first person she had seen was Kurtis who was creeping through the corridor to the pool house. "_We don't have time_!" She was telling him firmly.

"Look, if we don't get to whatever was out there, it might find Kiera and the others before we can! In an emergency they can all look after themselves. I made sure I never got on the wrong side of Raphael, and Valentine is a monster when he's angry, you saw what he did to Karel. Kiera could throw the Nephilim bastard around like a rag doll, Amanda has her Wraith Stone, Melissa has her small magic and would rather die before letting anything happen to Zip. Now there's Amelia, Alister and Gerald. We all know what Amelia can do, and unfortunately, it's not a full moon so we can't rely on Gerald tonight… the only one we need worry about is Alister but he can always hide." Kurtis retorted following her. "Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Kurtis Trent!" Lara growled turning on him. "I'm not going to rest while my daughter is in danger! _Do you care_!?"

He strode straight into her personal space and glared into her brown eyes. "Of course I fuckin' care but… I … oh… oh for fucks sake!" Kurtis dragged his eyes from Lara's and put in his hands before continuing the charge that Lara had recently abandoned. "Condoms Kurtis… you remember what they're for? Yes of course, now use your brains from now on." When he didn't explain his mutterings, Lara frowned and followed him, momentarily sidetracked by such an abrupt end to what looked like a good argument.

He stopped by the door and peered inside the room. "What was that about condoms?" she asked as she came abreast with him. He gave her a despairing look before he shook his head and entered the room, gun lowered.

She followed and placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly pulling him around to face her. Immediately he turned and pulled her into a fierce embrace. "I love you Lara. I love you and I love Kiera, and I always will love both of you." He paused and took a deep breath. "And I promise I'm gunna be around to watch our second child grow up."

Lara froze. "Second child?"

Kurtis nodded. "I must be a walkin' pregnancy test because I know for definite whenever I look into your eyes. You're pregnant again." He stepped back and turned to the room, looking around with a small frown on his face. "But like you said, we don't have time– GET DOWN!"

Lara turned, but too late, with a crash, another white flaming ball crashed into the side of the pool house and threw the woman backwards and into the pool. Kurtis yelled out as the ground began to shake and the newly created entrance to the building flamed around the edges, letting in the infernal winter night air. Kurtis covered his head with his arms and summoned his strength and as the rubble from the ceiling and the wall as they both fell inwards, creating a barrier around him. The ground shook and the darkness took over from the night as the terror grew inside Kurtis' head. He knew not the fear for his own life, because he had already stared into that gaping maw several times in his short – or not so short – life, but it was the fear for Lara. She would be dazed by the attack, maybe even unconscious, and even though she was a magical being, she couldn't breathe underwater. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Kurtis looked up and pulled himself into a crouching position, not being able to see a thing. The brick and mortar were blocking out all light from the flames around them, and he knew he was buried as Lara must be and he growled, clenching his fists and tensing his whole body, he strengthened the barrier around him for a moment and then leapt to his feet letting out a bloodthirsty roar as he did so, the pile, by no means small, exploding outward as he leapt into the smoky air of the burning pool house. The remainders of the windows smashed with the force and he leapt toward the glistening water, with no regard for his own safety.

"Lara. Aurora. Please… both of you. Be safe."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**Inmate1099 – **Another cliffhanger for you :P can you tell I like them a bit?

**Trfanfrombeg – **Yep. I think a silly kurtis is the best kinda kurtis ^^ hehe hope you like this chapter :D I love it meself xD

**Rozzyrox – **its not yet over and yes, a sequel (of a sort) is on the way, involving mostly kiera and valentine. More of a spoof, yet there are yet more stories planned :D ill keep you posted!

**Elizard9594 – **Thanks! Its soo good when I find out that someone likes my characters. And yes, Valentine is a hottie xD haha, he is probably one of my favourite creations, aside from Kiera herself. :D thank you so much and keep reading!


	22. These Lines Of Lightning

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story – other than Kiera but she shares some obvious traits from Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent so she doesn't really count.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Twenty-One**

† **These Lines of Lightning †**

The water was drowning her. That much she was sure of and she half hung, her legs treading water slowly, suspended as her fingers pressed against the heavy rocks that were blocking her way to the surface. Her fingertips were bleeding from scrabbling on the rough rock and mortar as she doubled her efforts to be free of her hellish prison and she released a little bubble of air in her effort to be free. Like the sands of an hourglass, those little pockets of air were counting down the time she had to escape but as the rock refused to yield to her desperate shoves, she found herself not caring anymore… she found herself slowly giving up as a second precious breath floated toward the rocks, gently drifting down to the rubble at the bottom of the pool.

"_Well, you'd better get used to it, 'cause I'm not goin' anywhere."_

Her eyes snapped open as the fragmented memories lurched into her mind from the recesses of darkness that was slowly spreading through her soul. It was a memory… but… it did not belong to her.

_Lara smiled, a beautiful beaming smile, that made his heart melt and she hugged him quickly, wordlessly, awkwardly. "You're such a good friend," She said against his chest before she turned around and picked up the discarded book again._

_Friend. Kurtis winced and shook his head, bangs falling into his blue eyes_.

It belonged to Kurtis. Lara looked at the rock and swam back upward, pressing her hands, palms flat upon the rough surface. She could feel vibrations in the rock, as if it was being disturbed ever so slightly by movement and she began to pound her fist against the stone.

She could remember everything Kurtis could, of that first night they ever spent together in each others arms. The first night they had ever made love and she was sure that at least part of the water surrounding her was her tears.

"_You… you were… You __are__ a total mystery! Why do you do what you do? Why do you look out for me?"_

"_You wouldn't listen," Kurtis scowled heavily._

"_Try me," Lara snapped back._

"_You want to know why I care?" Kurtis took a deep breath._

"_Well?" Lara put her hands on her hips, Kurtis still pinning her against the wall. "Tell me why you killed Boaz for me. Tell me why you saved me from the Mercs. Tell me why you slept in my stable, insist upon being here and – "_

"_I love you." Kurtis interrupted._

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, weaker now and her vision began to swim, her lungs burning her head screaming and her muscles aching. Slowly, Lara Croft's eyes closed and her consciousness slipped away with the last of the air in her lungs, exploding upward from her partially open mouth, allowing water to fill her empty lungs.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"MUM!?" Kiera half limped and was half carried from the broken shell that she and Valentine had been trapped inside before, upon finding the safest place to break out, Valentine had swung a powerful kick at the wall which had succeeded in both getting them out and not breaking down the remainder of the mansion. "'MANDA? MEL? ZIP? ANYONE!?" She pushed Valentine away from her a little bit as she bent over the shabby remains of a sofa that lay ten feet from where it had been before the fireball had struck, peering over the other side. "DAD? GRAN? ALISTER?" Valentine pulled her upright and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her to the other side of the room, his bright green eyes narrowed carefully.

"Over there." He said quickly. "D'ya hear that?" He led her forwards through the smoke and toward the west side of the huge entrance hall and Kiera felt herself straining to hear whatever Valentine could. She heard it, as they passed a the shattered remains of some expensive coffee table; a strange keening sort of groan which, although she hated to admit it, shook Kiera to the core. Valentine released his grip on her, allowing her to hold onto a pillar for support as he crept forward. She heard his swear and saw him dart forward in the gloom before her mind had cottoned on to _why_ he was doing so and even then it was only as she limped forward that she saw it, and her heart stopped.

She had never really witnessed many deaths, let alone the death of someone who lived side by side with her, which made this situation even harder to bear. She had known that there was nothing she could do for him, as she slowly crept toward his prone form, slightly hidden by Valentine who was crouching beside him, holding onto the thick wooden beam that had obviously fallen from the ceiling and had impaled him, pinning him to the floor in a grotesque position of agony. Kiera whimpered before she realised it.

"Alister?" Valentine turned at her voice and his face softened, as he reached out a hand toward her, pulling her close to where he lay. He was still alive, but barely and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with quick shallow breaths. Kiera felt tears well up in her eyes and her throat begin to close up with emotion as Alister opened his eyes and looked up at her a small smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

He coughed. "Hullo… Kiz. I seem to be in a spot of bother." She supposed he was in shock; it wasn't really registering that he should be crippled with pain. "ugh… where's your mother?"

Kiera shook her head, not trusting herself to speak but Alister merely nodded. "I do hope she's okay. I love her so very much." He closed his eyes for a second but then eased them open again. "You are a lot like her Kiera. Most like your father, the bastard that he is, but… you represent everything good and pure in both of them, they both have their faults but you have the beauty and intelligence of your mother… and the strength, stubbornness and resourcefulness of your father." He coughed again, and flecks of red dotted his chin and Valentine lowered his head. "I am honoured to have known you Kiera Croft. Very honoured… Go make things right Kiera and I hope… for your sake, that this will be the last time we shall… con… converse…." He smiled as Kiera took his hand. "Be well." And with a final breath Alister slipped away, and Kiera placed his hand on his chest above his heart before leaning forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, dearest Alister. Sleep tight and I will see you in the morning." She murmured against his skin. With a sigh she attempted to pull herself to her feet, but Valentine leapt forward to aid her. "We have to find mum and dad, not to mention the others! Whatever is going on… ugh… whoever is responsible for this, no matter who they are, I don't care if it is a Nephilim lord! He is going to _pay_."

Valentine had paled considerably and he sent a look to Alister's body. "You sensed it as I did Kiera... so did Lara. I don't know how it's possible... but Talmai may have managed to gain access to this world. If that's true, we're all _screwed_. No one can defeat him. It just so happens that he's _majorly_ pissed at you and your family Kiz, and that is not good. If he wishes it... no one will leave this mansion alive." He pointed toward Alister. "This is only the beginning."

His voice was strong, but she heard the fear and self-loathing mingled within his words. He was just as ready to fight as she was, but he knew that it would be in vain. His blood could not last against his ancestor and neither could Kiera's but even against the hopeless odds, he was not going to die without a fight. He couldn't lose face to Talmai, especially in front of his father, wherever he was.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Amelia stared at Talmai. "you're a bastard." She said simply. "You're doing all this just because of something that happened before any of these people were born! Yes, Lara's ancestor did seal you away and yes so did a member of the Lux Vertitatis but there is a _child_ in that building." She was sitting against the tree with her left arm cradled in her right while Talmai stood a yard or so in front of her, frowning at the blazing building. The fireball had just crashed into the side of the house, the pool house to be exact, a hundred times the size it had been when Talmai had created it. Amelia's gut was squirming in worry.

"It is a crime that cannot go unpunished." He said slowly, in a bored tone. "With... added interest for every second I had to endure in that hellish realm. My brothers will be free once I bleed that troublesome girl into the Rivers of Sheol. The demons of old shall run amok on this innocent world and I shall reign supreme, as I was meant to... so many years ago." He was wearing a thick black leather jacket and a pair of strangely stylish jeans, but as she concentrated on them, she saw dark stains around his shins. Stains that looked horribly like blood. Talmai sighed and chewed on his lip. "How long will this take? I grow weary of waiting."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "and what exactly are you waiting _for_?" she asked him.

He gave a little chuckle and took a slim knife from a sheath at his waist. It was a golden blade with an ebony handle, most impractical yet Amelia knew that the blade was cursed. She had seen it before – many years before Lara was born – in a book that her husband had shown her. A book that first told her of the existence of Avalon. It was a Symphonic Blade. The souls of a thousand virgins had been sealed to the blade, or so legend told, but Amelia wasn't too fussed about that gruesome rumour. What she was worried about was what it _did_ and how Talmai had even managed to acquire such a blade.

No one was ever killed by a Symphonic Blade – mostly because that all it needed was a simple touch to rot and meddle with a soul – images, ideas and a compulsion to _hurt_ would be instantly fed into the mind, heart and soul – toying with the very fabric of the victim's whole existence. The truly evil would never be affected by its touch, for it created murderers, paedophiles, rapists and tyrants. It created _evil_. There was said to be only five blades ever created and two of them were destroyed by one of the high priests of some ancient and forgotten church. Yet, there was one major flaw of the blade and that was that it _drank_ from the user, drank the users life-force so after each use, Talmai would weaken.

"I'm waiting for dearest Kurtis Trent to join us here, m'lady." Talmai murmured with an extremely sarcastic bow. "Once he pulls his lover's corpse from her watery tomb he will come after me... and then he will willingly slaughter each and every person in this mansion, every person he ever cared about will die by his hands. _He will pay for what his ancestor did to my brothers!_"

"She was not his ancestor! She had no children!" Amelia snarled.

"_That – is – a – LIE_!" Talmai roared. "That bitch Aurora had an illegitimate child!" Amelia watched him pant and then he knelt down and held her by the throat, pressing her hard against the tree. "She fell in love with a man... and had a child."

"There would've been some mention–"

"Don't be a fool! Falling in love was forbidden for a woman in those days wasn't it? You've read the books. She was the most powerful of her order, but she fell in love and fell pregnant! They would not have put that in the history books would they, Amelia? They hushed it all up! And you know how I know? The man who fathered her daughter... he too was sent to Sheol – by a demon he had tried to seal. I tortured him, sensing his connection with that deceitful witch and he revealed the existence of his daughter. Once I was free of Sheol, I tracked her family and to my delight, I found that it led all the way, through the ages to Kurtis – who has already harmed my cause."

Amelia watched his face and she began to laugh. It was quiet at first and Talmai almost thought she was crying, yet she looked into his eyes and he saw the glee in her face.

"You were in love with Aurora!" She cackled. "Oh, my lord this is rich. The mighty brother Talmai, falling for a human! A Lux Priestess no less! I can hardly believe it! This is all to eliminate the line of the man who made love to the woman you loved! This isn't about revenge at all!"

"SHUT UP!" Talmai poised the blade inches from Amelia's throat and she smiled triumphantly.

"Go on. Do it. There are only so many times you can use that blade before it sucks you dry. But you know I'm right. How did it feel to watch her face as she sealed you away? Did she love you too? Did Sheol warp you?"

Talmai increased his grip on her throat for a second before standing up and facing the mansion once again. "I wanted to taste her flesh, nothing more. She was intriguing... but she got what she deserved in the end. I made sure of that, even from my prison."

Amelia's amusement left her face. "She didn't love you so you killed her..."

"I DID NOT LOVE HER!" with that screech, Talmai took the tree in both hands and ripped it from the ground before throwing it away in his frustration. He was prone to anger. Amelia smiled. Good. Plenty of room for mistakes.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He could see the water, he sighed in relief and hefted another rock out the way before peering inside. His own darkened reflection stared back at him, and no sign of movement. Panicked, he moved another rock and widened the gap so he could slowly ease himself into the water. There was just enough space and he held his breath before letting go of the side and sinking like a brick.

It was dark under the water and he quickly turned his head this way and that to catch a glimpse of his fallen love. A flash of light? A belt buckle? Kurtis propelled himself down to the source and reached a hand out to feel in front of him. The softness that he found made his gut squirm and he seized her arm, before kicking himself from the bottom of the dark pool. It was tough going in the dark, especially when he was pulling at Lara's dead weight – his mind shied away from the word 'dead' – but soon his head breeched the surface of the water and he lifted Lara's body from the water. She was as cold as ice.

He then proceeded to pull himself out, and, still dripping wet, he crawled over to where Lara lay, limbs askew and hair matted over her face. He smoothed it over and felt himself almost begin to cry. _No_._ Not Lara._ He thought desperately. _Don't take Lara..._ He pinched her nose lightly, took a deep breath and fixed his mouth on hers, breathing into her, keeping an eye on her chest. Nothing. Clasping his hands upon her chest, he proceeded to pump – one, two, three, four, five. Breath. Pump. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. "Come on Lara." He hissed between gritted teeth. "come on baby. Come on girl. Wake up now." He breathed into her again. Each moment that went by, he found him hope slipping and the dreadful truth was beginning to creep up on him. He had lost her.

With a last vain attempt, he breathed into her one last time, then just as he proceeded to pump at her chest, he heard a cough – yet he wasn't sure exactly what he was hearing until he looked down at the stirring woman in his arms.

"Kurtis?" She whispered, her voice ruined. She smiled slightly and raised a weak hand slowly to brush his cheek with two wet fingers. "You saved... me?"

He shook his head, mostly to hide the tears on his face. "I couldn't just let you die Lara. I love you – how could I live without you by my side?" he panted. "How could I ever live my life without you?"

Her small smile faded and she closed her eyes. "you would have found a way. Though I'm glad that you don't have to." And she slipped into unconsciousness. Well, at least she was breathing. He stood up and felt around his belt for his Chirugai, to no avail and he sighed. Back to ol' brute force was it now? Brilliant. Kurtis versus something that could throw fireballs? The odds seemed a little unfair to Kurtis and he almost considered not using his mind to even things out a little but with a smirk he decided against it. Besides... unfair odds made things more... what was the word? Oh yes...

_Fun_.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Valentine caught Kiera's arm. "No." He said sternly. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Go find your father! Go! I'll be fine." She pulled her arm from his grip and limped further through the rubble toward the huge gaping hole in her home that led to the front lawn, which was now scorched beyond recognition. She knew something was happening – that crash was not natural and it came from outdoors and so either the one responsible for this crime was out there or her mother or father had managed to get out alive. She couldn't let Valentine take that risk on her behalf. Besides, she could tell he was worried about Raphael.

"No you won't! You can hardly walk!" He came abreast with her and took her arm again to prevent her from going any further. She gave him a flat, unfriendly stare. "I don't care what you have to say – you're not going on alone." He ignored her as she went to protest and he rolled his eyes before picking her up and he began to weave in and out of the smoking blackened furniture. She squirmed against him but he only held on tighter, and soon she gave up and allowed herself to be carried to the opening in the wall. There, he set her down and she peered over the low wall.

A man was standing nearby, his back to the mansion while he was yelling at a uprooted tree that sat on the lawn. She narrowed her eyes. No. A woman sat on the grass as the man continued his rant – his wings involuntarily twitching every now and again. Kiera froze. Wings?

"_Talmai_." Valentine hissed. "_It is Talmai! _How could he be free? He wouldn't be able to get free without your blood. Or Karel. And Karel is dead... isn't he?"

"Guess again," His soft voice was almost welcome, Kiera realised as she leapt a foot in the air before reaching out with her mind and wrapping it around his slimy throat. Karel rasped and stiffened exactly in the place he had managed to reach from the shadows he had crept from – directly behind Valentine. He had a dagger in his hand. "damn it."

"What is it with bad guys and always tryin' to sound cool? That way your plans are always ruined. You give us time to _act_ moron." Valentine grumbled. He took the knife from Karel and flung it away. Karel continued to rasp and he turned a funny shade of purple. "Loosen up a little. He can't be any use if he's dead."

"He can't do any bad if he's dead either." Kiera seethed. So far she had had a very bad day and she wanted _someone_ to suffer for it. It just so happened that she didn't give a flying crap about what happened to Karel, just as long as it managed to be painful. Still, she complied and she released her hold a little, allowing the Nephilim servant to take a deep shuddering breath.

"Speak. What the hell is going on here? Didn't I kill you?" Valentine's voice was clipped and firm.

Karel grimaced. "So to speak. You did a good job of it too... my jaw was near hanging off once you'd finished with me, but Master Talmai... now he has power. Power enough to... ah bring back the dead, you could say."

Valentine stepped forward and clamped his own hand around Karel's throat and slammed him against the crumbling remains of the wall. "Stop being a smartass. What the _hell_ is going on here? Why is Talmai free?"

"I set him free."

"HOW?!"

As Karel stumbled over his answer with Valentine's face two inches from his, Kiera half turned around to the gap in her home. She heard Talmai give an inhuman shriek and she saw him take a swing for Amelia. She sent a side-long look at Valentine and Karel, and, realising that she would not be noticed if she left while they were both busy, she limped through the hole and into the fresh air.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He heard her. He smelled her blood and tasted her fear and revelled in it. Yet as he turned and flung the heavy-bladed knife at the girl, he realised that he had been wrong. Somehow, she smelled exactly like Kurtis should... she smelled exactly like Aurora... and as the blade sank into her stomach, she stared at it in surprise, before letting a grin cross her face. A grin she directed at Talmai and for the first time since he had been spawned on his planet – he tasted fear.

**Thanks To:**

**Inmate1099 - **Babies are cute and they get everyone going AWWWWWWWW :D lol thanks for your review.

**Trfanfrombeg – ** Here ya go! New chapter! Thanks as always for your reviews they're always welcome!! Arigatou!

**Rozzyrox – **HAHA! There was no one left for alister. Unless you count Raphael... but he's kind of gone missing and everyone forgets about him aside from Valentine but thats to be expected :P thanks for your review and keep reading! Not done yet!!

**Elizard9594 –** I don't have any BETA readers. I do it all myself. Though it takes twice as long to produce a good chapter. Speaking of which I hope you enjoy this one. Arigatou!

**Sammy** – Wow. I'm not that good :P

**Rose – **Aurora is the name that Kurtis picked out for his new daughter. It was a spur of the moment decision and that decision is explained in this... sort of. Next chapter for sure :P


	23. Trustworthy

**I have to say thank you to Bristol – my sister who, although she has helped me throughout most of this story, has never received an acknowledgment for her hard work. Thanks Bristol :)**** this ones for you! :D**

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

† **Trustworthy †**

Kiera stood still for a moment, the sick grin fixated on her pale face, lit strangely by the small bonfires that were suddenly blooming out of nowhere. She saw Talmai jump a little and glance at the plumes of flame and her grin widened, showing her teeth, glinting in the firelight. The stretching of her grin seemed to trigger her movement and she pulled the blade from her stomach with one hand, while running a single finger across her unscathed skin. She chucked as she examined the blade before turning her azure eyes on the demon, standing before the unmoving form of her grandmother.

What she saw there surprised her. He was almost bent double, his clawed hands leaning upon his trembling knees as he drew in a painful looking breath from the air – but his smouldering eyes never once left Kiera's face even as her surprise melted away and the mocking smile returned. "You're looking a little tired there Talmai… need a rest?" another plume of fire caught a few inches from Talmai's nose and he took an immediate step back, his gait cat-like. He smirked.

"Kiera Croft. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice was trembling, and Kiera noticed he was still struggling to breathe. She flung the blade onto the floor, keeping her eyes on him. "I must say, though, I expected you to bear some resemblance to your ancestor but you look nothing like her." He straightened up suddenly, and rolled his shoulders, his spine clicking as he stretched with a small smile on his face. Kiera's eyes tightened. He recovered his strength quickly, she noted, and that didn't leave many options for her. Talmai grinned and with a quick jerk, he threw his arms out, away from his body, and as they jerked to a stop, a glowing blue orb flew outward from his outstretched palms, enveloping Kiera and the Nephilim both. He slowly lowered his arms then, and took a step toward Kiera. She held her ground, even when he reached out and caught a lock of her hair between two fingers. "Black hair instead of blonde… such an amazing blonde… almost white in some lights." He moved his hand to her mouth, his two fingers touching her bottom lip. "Her mouth wasn't as dark as yours. Her lips were paler, pinker, and when she smiled…" He seemed to get lost in his memory but after a moment, his black eyes focused back onto Kiera's. Again his hand moved, this time to brush against her cheekbone. "Your cheeks have a lot more colour to them too, but she was prone to blushes. So that difference doesn't matter…" He finally dropped his hand but he stood closer to Kiera, looking into her eyes. "You have the same eyes though. It always has been with your family though. The blue eyes… maybe it's your family or the Lux Veritatis, I cannot say, even though it is only in the eyes, you do remind me so much of Aurora."

Kiera smirked. "When you're finished reminiscing. I think you'd remember that out of the two of us, only _one_ will leave this little bubble you have so kindly created? That is to keep people out I assume?"

He chuckled and turned away from Kiera, sweeping his black hair over his shoulder. "Of course, we cannot have anyone interrupting this can we? Especially my dear descendant over there." Kiera looked over her own shoulder to see Valentine still interrogating Karel, slightly warped through the glowing barrier. "Such a shame. I do not relish the thought of killing one of my own, but oh well, he and his father are… _disappointments_. Weak."

Kiera said nothing. After a while she sighed and then held out her arm to the side, her fingers in a strange clawed pose, like she was gripping something that wasn't there. For a moment, nothing happened and Talmai smirked, but just as he began to approach again a glowing azure comet ripped itself from the mansion, through his barrier and nestled smoothly into Kiera's outstretched hand. Her eyes opened and focused on Talmai's face, seeing the sudden bewilderment there, she chuckled. "You cannot expect me to fight you with no advantage of my own can you Talmai? You have your wings, and your claws, will you really deny me one advantage, a way to defend myself?

He snarled deep in his throat. "You don't have to fight me. You can still be saved. I know Karel wanted you, but I could not see why – not until I saw you for what you really were. You could be a magnificent queen, Kiera. I could help you, you do not have to die with these fools you call your family, if you would only trust me." His bitter voice made it difficult for Kiera to even trust his words. "This world will be laid to rest once I destroy the weak human masses, but I could save you. All you have to do is spill a little blood for this idea to come to fruition." He offered Kiera his hand. "Take my hand, Croft. We can do this together."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Lara nodded and moved quickly from the pool house, Kurtis on her heels, before she stopped at the blacked corner of the house, moving forward, step by step, her eyes scanning the grey air around them, she could hear conversation from several people, low and murmured, though two voices carried more weight than the rest; one she did not recognise, but the second belonged to her daughter. She gasped and Kurtis had his hand instantly on her arm, looking forward over her shoulder. As she glanced at him, she saw his face go blank and his eyes roll back in his head before she understood what he was doing. Farsee.

"What the _hell_ is that girl _doing_?!" He seethed between clenched teeth.

Lara looked straight at Kurtis. "What… what _is _she doing?" She asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"She's meetin' the thing that attacked us head on, that's what!" He snarled. "But he's put some kind of force field around them; I can't get any further than outside their ring. You're not going to be able to break through that barrier either, not in your state."

"I'm just _fine_." Lara hissed at him before she took a step forward. Before she could even think about taking a second step, Kurtis was in her way, two hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

"Oh _really_? Then try to push me out the way." He would have smirked if the situation wasn't so dire.

She did try. Lara Croft always tried, but somehow, no matter how much force she exerted, Kurtis remained exactly where he had planted his feet. Sweat beaded on her forehead, yet still he did not move, even when she used her physical strength. He was right. Drowning had weakened her. _Wonderful_.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, finally giving up.

He thought for a moment, before glancing over his shoulder at the distant blue glow that Lara could just about see. "We need Melissa and Amanda, Raphael and Valentine too. Do you think you could find Mel and Amanda? I'll run to see if I can find Valentine?"

She chewed her lip and racked her brains, trying to find any plan that sat better with her. Leaving Kiera, no matter that it wouldn't be for very long, went against her nature. It had felt like Valentine's presence outside the mansion, only intensified by five thousand and given a very _wrong_ feel to it. She only had one suspicion. A Nephilim Lord. No way was she going to leave Kiera to fight a _Nephilim lord_ on her own.

"I can't." She shook her head.

"We don't have a choice. Round everyone up, focus all power against the barrier, save Kiera. Kick that greasy bastard to death." She had to admit she liked the sound of the latter part.

Finally she nodded. Without waiting for a response, she leapt into his arms, pressing her lips to his, threading her fingers through his hair. For all she knew, this would be the last time she saw him alive. She had lost him once, or twice, and she wasn't about to do it again. The kiss was instantly returned, with more ferocity before he pulled away and glanced into her eyes. "Aurora's alright." He told her.

She smiled. "Aurora?"

"I named her. I hope you don't mind."

She simply shook her head and he kissed her quickly before moving away from her, creeping along the side of the wall.

"Kurtis?" She whispered quickly, before he slipped out of earshot. He looked back.

"I love you."

He smirked. "Love you too." And he was gone.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"You are making no _sense_." Valentine hissed as his grip constricted, once again, around Karel's throat. "I thought you needed Kiera's blood to bring any Nephilim from Sheol?"

Karel rasped and Valentine loosened his grip a little, just enough for him to speak. "A vial. I was very put out with you Valentine, after you attempted to take Kiera from me so when she was in stasis I took it upon myself to secure some of her blood in case she managed to go AWOL; she is very resourceful after all."

Valentine pressed his face forward, just an inch or two away from Karel, who was already beginning to sweat. "But I _killed _you." He snarled. He was trembling. It would have been his one condolence to Kiera's death, knowing that Karel suffered, but when Kiera was brought back, he was glad that Karel couldn't hurt her anymore. Now the bastard was back, and was threatening Kiera again. There was no justice, especially now Talmai had come for her too. What was it with Kiera?

"We've been over this Valentine."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you again."

Karel smirked. "Kiera. You are most unobservant Valentine, haven't you noticed that she is not where she stood a moment ago?"

Instantly, Valentine let go of Karel and looked behind him, foolishly. Before it even registered that Kiera _was_ in fact gone, Karel aimed a very accurate kick at the back of Valentine's legs, sending him crashing down into the soot. A second later he was airborne, but still, and he could see down to where Karel stood, oddly glowing in a subtle green light. "Idiot." He said, smirking.

"Let me the fuck down Karel."

"Now why would I do that?" Karel began to pace, with his idiotic grin in place. "I have you in a perfectly harmless position… well… I mean harmless to me, anyway. I can't have you harming me and then gallivanting off to spoil my master's plans, can I?"

"You're pathetic!" Valentine spat venomously. "No, you're worse than pathetic! Do you really think that Talmai would let you live after this? Do you really think he would let you live past your usefulness? Don't be stupid. He will see you for what you are… a snivelling rat who hides behind those who are stronger than he… and he will put you down like the lap dog you are."

Karel glared at him. "I'm getting really sick of all this… all these big speeches telling me how pathetic I am. It's always the same. _I'm going to wish you were never born_ or _my Knight in shining armour is going to make you pay for this_… It's getting rather old, though I must admit that Kiera's has been the best so far… so refreshing… what did she call me? A whacko I think it was. Quite the vocabulary."

Almost despite himself Valentine felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Sounded like Kiera alright. "If that was all she said, then she was being generous." He hissed. His words were a cover. He had realised, soon after Karel had injured his mind last year, that he was somehow able to break the barriers that had been around his mind _before_ the encounter. He found he could sense further, his power had grown and he found that he could totally obliterate anything another Nephilim could throw at him. He had been practicing with Raphael, to try to see if he could be a suitable protector for Kiera, which was the real reason why he hadn't turned up for her birthday. He wasn't ready… but now, it was different, now, if she wanted, he would stay in England, to be closer to her to protect her… and to love her. His heart beat faster at the thought that she loved him as he loved her and his mind flexed, almost breaking the flimsy stasis Karel had upon him. He had to make Karel think that he was weaker than he was. It would give him a chance at least. Just a chance. Against Karel anyway, he doubted if his newfound strength could last a second against Talmai. But for now, he had to look for a window.

"I fear that you may be right. It shocks me to say that it was her mother's influence that caused such a fire in the young lady… I would've blamed her father…" Karel seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment, and Valentine focused his mind on the little tear in the stasis he had been slowly creating. He was just ripping through the flimsy magic when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and he cursed inwardly bitterly, receding back into recesses of the spell. He kept his eyes carefully away from the movement but he knew that Karel would not be fooled. He would hear. And then…wait…

If it really came down to it… who would win? If a certain member of the Lux Veritatis went up against a Nephilim like Karel… who would win?

Kurtis was carefully sneaking through the gap in the wall, his eyes focused on Karel as he slunk like a cat into the darker shadows of the burnt out room. In his hand he held his gleaming Chirugai, which was visibly vibrating with the anticipation of its wielder, and in the other he held a gun that Valentine did not recognise. His azure eyes were focused on the back of Karel's head and Valentine sent him a mental warning quickly. Instantly, Kurtis stopped and he looked up at Valentine, acknowledging the plan that Valentine had thought at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" The stasis around Valentine tightened and his breath caught in his chest, the pressure rendering it impossible to inhale any more oxygen. As he forced a lungful of air into his chest, the tear ripped open and Valentine _fell out_ of the enchantment, falling like a cat onto his hands and feet in an odd sort of crouch. Karel blinked in surprise before Kurtis leapt forward and bopped Karel on the back of his head with his gun. Karel collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Didn't need that plan anyways." Valentine muttered, brushing the soot from his grey jeans. "As ingenious as it was."

Kurtis snorted and held onto Valentine's shoulder, leaning on him as he nudged Karel with his boot, but Valentine instantly jumped away from him, "Ugh, you're wet!" he cried as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Kurtis blinked down in surprise, as if only just noticing. "So I am." He said, eyebrows raised. "I went for a swim."

"My father said you couldn't swim."

"I'm gunna kill him."

With a sigh, Valentine ducked down to Karel, and pulled his arm from his face, though he was half expecting him to do exactly what he did. As his arm moved, Karel leapt to his feet reaching his arms out to seize Valentine's throat, but he was not where he was a second ago, but instead, he was aiming a very powerful kick right at his gut around fourteen inches to the right from where he had stood.

Karel bent over double, winded, but Valentine, with dazzling speed, placed a firm uppercut upon Karel's chin and the older Nephilim went flying backward into the wall and Valentine raced to meet him, placing his hand around Karel's throat and pressing him against the wall, a replica of their earlier position.

"Make another move like that and I swear to _god_." Valentine hissed between clenched teeth, as Kurtis came up beside his shoulder.

"Do… not… blaspheme." Karel gasped with a wry smile.

Valentine narrowed his eyes and his hand increased the pressure on his throat. How easy it would be, to crush the life out of him. How _satisfying_ it would be.

"Valentine." Kurtis' hand was on his shoulder and Valentine checked his grip, loosening it a little so Karel could turn back to his usual hue. Kurtis did not seem much calmer than Valentine, his eyes focused on Karel's face with something akin to bloodlust in his bright eyes, but Valentine saw the reason behind Kurtis' warning. The only reason Karel was still breathing was because they needed him. No other reason.

"Why Kurtis?" Karel hissed, still rasping slightly. "It would be so easy… so easy to kill me now…"

Kurtis' eyes darkened. "You don't deserve an easy death. So instead you're gunna help us. Kiera is a combatant in a battle she can't win, inside a ring that none of us have the power to break on our own. So this is how it's gunna work… We're gunna let you live. You're gunna help us save Kiera. We're then gunna kill your boss… and then we're gunna kill you."

Karel chuckled. "Kill me now then, I refuse to help you if that is the only deal you can come up with… delayed death? No thank you." He laughed again but it died in his throat when Kurtis drew a blade from his pocket. The Spirit Blade.

"You don't help. You're going to Hell."

He gulped.

"So you help us, and you _die_. You don't and it's a one way ticket to go see Beelz. The last I heard he doesn't take kindly to Nephilim scum." Kurtis continued, ignoring Valentine's automatic wince.

Karel's eyes flicked between the blade in Kurtis' hand and Valentine's own grim expression. He didn't know if Karel would take to the bargain but he knew that it was definitely a big decision. Once a blade like that seizes a Nephilim soul, it holds onto it with all the strength it can muster. No one breaks a Spirit Blade after it seals a Nephilim soul, one of the reasons why Valentine and his kind steered well clear from blades like that; it was too much of a risk. Even their mind being in close proximity with the blade would destroy it, not exactly kill them, but it could be years after that they are able form a coherent thought.

"Is there any way you can let me live?" Karel asked after a moment, struck by a desperate thought. "I prove myself, and you let me live? I can save you all you know… maybe if I can help you take the barrier down, and somehow manage to distract my lord… will you let me live?"

Kurtis narrowed his eyes, thinking. Valentine was thinking too. There was no way that Kurtis would be stupid enough to trust Karel, but there was also nothing that Kurtis wouldn't do for his daughter and if there was something that could save her…

Valentine didn't like it. He knew Karel so much better than Kurtis did, and so he knew that Karel already had a plan, maybe a rash one with very little chance of success, but still a plan. Kurtis should know this…

"You put one toe out of line and you're going straight to hell, got it?" Kurtis sneered.

"I'll be as good as gold."

"WHAT?" Valentine exploded, pulling his hand from Karel's throat. Karel rolled his shoulders and smirked at Valentine who ignored him, instead turning to Kurtis. "_You're going to trust him_?!"

Kurtis shook his head. "No, not trust him." He glared at Karel. "I'll never _trust_ him, though if he can help save Kiera…"

Valentine wanted to throttle him. "I want Kiera safe too but trusting _him_ is not going to help her, only put her in more danger! What? Are you _stupid_? You are willing to further risk Kiera's life!"

"Maybe I am stupid! I mean after all, I'm letting _you_ have free reign… You forget that while _he_ is Nephilim, so are _you_! Do you really think that you are any more trustworthy in my eyes? You are a _demon_ Valentine, never forget _that_."

Valentine blinked and Kurtis stared back at him, breathing like a wounded buffalo but after a moment, or two, remorse began to flood into his expression but Valentine turned away from him, staring hard at Karel. "You help us, _and_ prove yourself worthy, and I _may_ consider letting you live." There was no point in letting Kurtis apologise. After all, he was correct in the worst possible way.

Kurtis sighed, "Kiera is inside a barrier, fighting Talmai… how did he get free anyway?" When Karel opened his mouth to explain Valentine cut across him.

"It _doesn't matter_. What do we do?"

"We all focus our power on the barrier, trying to break it; I hope it will be enough." Kurtis sounded oddly subdued. "Lara is looking for Amanda and Melissa… and possibly Amelia… Raphael… I haven't seen him yet."

"Neither have I." Valentine added with some surprise.

"So what are we waiting for?" Karel interjected quickly. "Let's go Val!"

"STOP CALLING ME VAL! _My name is not Valerie_! Do you want me to start calling you _Carol_?!" this petty anger was completely irrational, especially beside the murderous rage he felt toward his distant uncle.

Kurtis threw his arm between them both. "Will you both _stop it_? I swear, while you two are bickering, Kiera is out there fighting a _Nephilim Lord_. Get a grip and let's go!"

Valentine nodded and turned around, before pulling his hair into a long ponytail with a piece of blue ribbon.

He could hear Kurtis' internal laughter. _Hehe, Carol and Valerie… it looks like Nephilim can have a sense of humour after all_, he thought.

"Shut up Karen." Valentine growled.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**Laraandkurtisfan97 -** heyyyy Im glad u like my writing, finding someone who actually likes your work is the best part of writing I think :) and I'm glad people appreciate what I do :P and thanks xD When I created Valentine I wasnt too sure where his character was going to lead... now hes like... i don't know some of my friends say hes the "Edward Cullen of Tomb Raider..." Lmfao! I can't see how xD :) thanks again! wow I'm talkative today!

**Rose –** lol yeah, the older Aurora was Kurtis' anscestor and he decided to name his new child after her... without asking Lara's permission of course :P It seemed... appropriate. I have a few ideas for Aurora...

**Rozzyrox – **I do with everyone who reviews :) thanks again for your review :) :D

**trfanfrombeg - **I HATE ALISTER! hes... Hes... so.... BLEGH!! A pain in the arse :) no wonder he died in the game :) again thanks for the review :D


	24. Pugna Ut Terminus Totus

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

† **Pugna ut Terminus Totus †**

_The woman took a deep breath, her hand wrapped around her Chirugai like it was a talisman and not the weapon it was supposed to be, and she looked The Demon straight in the eye. "Pugna ut Terminus Totus_." _She said solemnly, her speech coming out liquid fire, venom behind every syllable, barbs twisted around every Latin word. _

_The Demon smirked and settled down into a cat-like crouch, his teeth bared. "Battle to end all? You certainly think a lot of yourself don't you?"_

"_If I don't win… I die, if you lose… you die… and this battle will never repeat itself." She replied softly. "But if I win… my _all_ is lost… Talmai… I do not want to do this, but you give me no choice. I am a Lux Veritatis, and you are a Nephilim Lord… One that is _most_ unwilling to change for the one he claims to love. _I cannot love_ and even then…In what universe could our kinds ever…"_

_Her words took the Demon off guard for a moment, his careful expression cleft in twain by his agony. "Aurora… you don't _have _to do this._"

"_In what universe… could our kinds ever…" She repeated, shifting her grip slightly on her platinum disc, its silver blades glinting in the torchlight. She had cornered him here, and Denyare was sure to follow, having found the letter describing the details of Aurora's plan. Though there was a reason why Aurora had wanted to do it this way… Talmai should be shown some sort of mercy and Denyare, not being in love with the creature, would never show him any mercy, not after he destroyed her dearest sister. So Aurora would have to weaken Talmai… so Denyare would have no reason to lay a hand on him… Caleb would make sure it was clean and quick. Aurora knew that she should _hate_ Talmai for what he had done but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _

"_There is a chance…" He began softly but Aurora shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears._

"_How? When you refuse to change?" She demanded. "There is no chance unless you stop this pointless killing!" _

_He strode forward to face her properly, out of his defensive stance, but he did not reach out to touch her. "But I can make you a queen of this world. You just have to trust me."_

"_TRUST YOU!? How can I ever trust you!? I don't _want_ to be the queen of the world. I am a priestess and I am _happy_ with what I am." She cried, her hand itching to strike him, to hurt him, and to finally, for the first time, touch his skin. _

_He shook his head scornfully. "Happy when you can never love? Never _touch_ a man?_" 

"_You are a killer."_

"_I am in love with you."_

"_You are a monster, trying to destroy the world that your love is trying to protect, we are on opposite sides of the board, we are fighting for the opposite thing, and even if I did let you live, I would be there to stop you every step. I wouldn't have the strength, it would kill me… but I would do it, because I love the world… I love it because it is my home and without this I have nothing _left_." _

"_You would have me."_

"_The very thing that has laid waste to every single thing I care about. No." She closed her eyes. "How very much that I wish that things were different… and maybe then I could finally see sense, but while you are standing there, the very epitome of… I can't choose you over something I know to be true."_

_He stared at her for a long moment. "So that is all I meant to you, is it, my love?" He sighed, regretfully. _

"_I am not your love." The bitterness had faded from her voice slightly, and only the deepest pain in the world replaced it, a pain so profound that it was impossible to mask. "I am not meant for you. I can't be with you. It's all wrong. I am going to do this, and you can't stop me." And she closed her eyes, drawing her arm back with her glaive sitting snugly in her grip. "I'm sorry."_

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"Valentine?" He was tempted to ignore him and continue creeping through the trees. He was doubling around the outside of the barrier Talmai had created, with Karel and Kurtis on either side, to see if there was a weak point of the shield. A glowing golden strand was wrapped around Karel's wrist and the other end was wrapped around Valentine's, unbreakable by anyone who was the Lux Veritatis who had created it. He had mumbled something about only making it easy for Valentine to keep an eye on Karel but Valentine knew that he was making sure that Valentine wouldn't do anything stupid either. It was so obvious he didn't feel it necessary to read is mind.

Kurtis repeated Valentine's name and he sighed, turning to him. "What?" he snapped.

"You know… I didn't mean… what I said back there." He whispered, shooting a quick glance back at the mansion.

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it Kurtis, but I get it, I understand. I'm just as bad as _him_ right?"

"No that's not what I–"

"Of course it isn't. You never mean what you say. But as long as _I _know the truth, that's all that matters. I know what I am Kurtis… I suppose I should be thanking you, you have cleared a lot of issues up for me, and you have shown me what I should do after all this is through." Valentine was staring at the ominous glow of the barrier to their left, his eyes glinting like a cat's and as he spoke, quietly, he levelled his voice carefully so Kurtis would not be able to detect the sadness that had washed through him, no, not sadness… agony.

"You're gunna leave." It was not a question and Valentine remembered how perceptive Kurtis was, knowing that he must've heard the answer in his words.

"Kiera deserves something better. Maybe I'm not as dangerous as Karel and Talmai… I'd never put her in danger, but still… You said it yourself… I'm a demon; what kind of life would Kiera have if she has to look at my face every day and remember those demons that harmed her? I love your daughter Kurtis. More than anything in this world. I will save her and then I'll disappear. Maybe Talmai would kill me."

Kurtis' reply was slow, as if he was thinking on what he was saying very, very carefully, which was odd for Kurtis. "She won't be happy without you Valentine… but this isn't the time. Talk to me before ya make any rash decisions. Promise me?"

Valentine stared at Kurtis for a moment and gave him a brief nod before turning to the gleaming barrier before them. He couldn't see inside properly, the thick glowing membrane was undulating with some smoky effect that made it impossible for Valentine's eyes to see more than strange silhouettes.

"You can see?" Karel hissed at Kurtis, following Valentine's train of thought. Talmai was Nephilim, and it is known that these sorts of shields were also there for privacy of the eyes and ears… none of Valentine's kind would ever be able to see through such an orb… but Kurtis however…

Valentines stared at Kurtis' face for a moment and his reaction spoke for itself. His eyes were wide, and almost popping out of his head, his mouth open in horror and his pale face, glistening with sweat, had taken on a slight greenish hue.

He could see through the barrier. And Kiera was losing.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

The Chirugai was embedded in the tree ten yards from where she lay on the cold wet snow, the Nephilim Lord between them, pacing, snickering… gloating.

"You're putting up less of a fight than Aurora did… and she _loved _me." He sneered before stepped forward, picked up Kiera and flung her to the other side of the ring, the impact knocking the wind out of her and her leg exploded with agony that tore itself up through her complete right side, the skin freezing where the snow touched it. Inside the blue glow of the orb, the blood on the white looked black and ghastly and strangely surreal. How was her leg still bleeding? Or was there another wound that she was not aware of? Another scratch? Another puncture?

Fortunately Talmai did not seem to notice where he had tossed her. She was closer to her weapon, but even as she struggled up, Talmai was upon her again, pulling her hair so she was on her knees before him and he was staring into her face.

He let go of her and almost immediately his right fist slammed into the side of Kiera's face, and she fell to the floor again; her vision spinning as she lifted her hand to pull herself forward, away from the demon that was so intent on making her suffer. Why didn't he just kill her?

"No running away." He growled, seizing her injured leg and dragging her closer to the centre of the ring. She couldn't help it, she screamed as his fist closed over her wound, but he clamped his hand over her mouth, leaning over her. "Why are you fighting Kiera? I gave you a chance…"

She was panting, her face pale and beading with sweat but somehow, she wrenched her eyes open and levelled a glare at the Nephilim Lord. "I… don't _want_ …to… to be the queen… of the … of the world." She breathed. Some nameless emotion crossed the Nephilim's face and he hesitated, giving Kiera the chance she needed.

She had never called on her strengths in such a dire situation before, but at that moment, when she was sure she was going to die, she didn't have any time to contemplate what she was doing, she didn't have time to guess. She let out a small scream of defiance before thrusting both her hands upward, at Talmai's dreadful face.

The effect was instantaneous. To begin with, Kiera immediately thought that she had somehow managed to kill herself, the amount of power she set to blast at Talmai made her whole torso shake for the moment before it left her and seemed far too much to leave her without shredding her to pieces. Yet, as the light faded, and the darkness returned, she saw the Nephilim Lord sweeping off her and curling into himself, cowering in some sort of half-formed crouch, his hands were over his face. He was screaming.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_!?" He roared, his voice strangely muffled. "You _bitch_."

Kiera was already scrambling slowly to her feet and she threw her right arm out toward her weapon and after a few desperate mental tugs, it came free and flew to her hand. She adopted the defensive stance again and the blades shot out, glinting in the mystic light. Immediately, she took advantage of the situation and she limped to the glistening wall, peering out into the darkening sky. How long had she been here? What time was it?

Completely insane questions considering the fact that she was going to die.

She turned around again and glanced at her grandmother. She was still unconscious, under the tree that Kiera's Chirugai had been stuck in only a few moments before, and she chewed on her bottom lip. Amelia was probably the only person who could help Kiera escape the bubble the demon had created, as Talmai had been rather confident that no one would be able to interrupt their fight from the outside. Yet Amelia was on the same side as the glowing blue membrane, maybe if she gained consciousness, maybe she could help Kiera get the hell away from him.

Her bravery had turned to smoke. She had never been in vast amounts of pain before, not like this, and it scared her. In fact, for a few wild moments, as he threw her limp body across the ring while projecting images into her brain, she wanted to die.

She began to approach her grandmother, but soon stopped in her tracks as a new sound began to rise from her right. She froze in place, her stomach dropping even as she realised what it was, and what it meant. It was laughter.

Talmai was staring at Kiera as she turned to face him, chuckling into his hand. After a moment, he dropped his claw and Kiera could see the damage she inflicted. It looked like a burn, but one that was already starting to heal, pink and raw, tiny, compared to how much force she had put behind it, but even as she watched, the skin slowly regained its usual colour and it was gone, his face perfectly smooth and uninjured once more. Her whole body went numb.

"That, I was not expecting." He told her softly, striding toward her again. She supposed that as she didn't heal as fast as he, anyone would think that she had done nothing but just stand and take the beating. She had fought, fought until there was naught left in her but exhaustion, and as the Nephilim approached her, she fell to her knees, weapon slipping from her hand. "You can't be giving up already can you Kiera?"

Her eyes were stinging, her head was throbbing and her injured leg had gone numb with the pain. She knew it hurt but her mind couldn't comprehend the pain so it gave up, reseeding back into the darkness while her motor functions struggled to keep up without a control centre. Her vision was swimming, and her arms were growing heavy, the earth under her swaying so viciously that she didn't know when she had fallen forward onto the snow until her vision went black and she couldn't breathe. It lasted only a moment, because she felt his hand close around her hair again, yanking her up to look into his face. It was a warped replica of a face she knew and loved very well.

"Answer me!" He snarled, his face two inches away from hers. "This is your final chance Kiera. You can _be _something, you can come with me and take your rightful place by my side as the most beautiful creature this world has ever seen… take my hand Kiera… and we can start this world from scratch… in our own image."

She smirked. "Go… go… to _hell_ Talmai." She whispered. He growled and lowered his face closer to hers, his hand stroking her throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Miss Croft." And his mouth lowered to the pulse that was beating frantically in her neck.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

There was only darkness, darkness and the bitter, bitter cold of the snow falling upon her arms but she kept her eyes shut tight, afraid of what she might see. The mansion was in ruins, that much she had gathered, but what of the others? Was Lara alright? Kurtis? _Kiera_? And what of the others? Amanda? Gerald? Alister?

Had they lost anyone? She winced as a shock of pain went through her spine, and the arms around her closed in tighter. Zip. She would recognise those arms anywhere.

"MELISSA!" A voice had joined the symphony of flame, wind and the gentle breathing of her husband, and although it was a very familiar voice, it didn't really seem to match with the rest of the sounds; it was too loud, too panicked. She wished it would go away. "Is she okay?" The voice continued to babble, and Melissa moved her head toward Zip's chest.

"I…" Zip sounded very tired. "She had… she couldn't move. I don't know if she's paralyzed… or what? And I saw… Lara… I saw something… Alister… he… Alister's dead!"

There was a heartbeat of silence. "What?"

Melissa remembered this, one of the times she was conscious enough to remember. Alister was lying on the floor, impaled by a piece of wood from the ceiling. He looked oddly peaceful…

"He's gone. Lara. I'm sorry." Zip's voice broke and he began to shake. "I don't know what to say! Where's everyone else? Is Kurtis… and what about Kiera? Where is she? I haven't seen her is she okay?!" As soon as Kiera's name was mentioned, Zip's voice rose in panic. He loved Kiera like a favourite niece.

Lara hesitated. "Kiera's in trouble. The thing… that tried to kill us all… I believe it may be a Nephilim Lord… one that is supposed to be locked in Sheol… and Kiera… Kiera's gone out to meet it! The… the _thing_ has put a barrier around them, one that none of us can break open on our own. I'm trying to find Amanda… as well as Mel… but if Mel is too weak…"

Kiera was in trouble? She's gone to fight a Nephilim _lord_ when she was little more than a child? Melissa's eyes snapped open and she grabbed Zip's shoulder. "Let… let me go." She hissed between clenched teeth. She could still feel the pain, which was good as it meant that she wasn't paralyzed like Zip supposed.

He stared down at her like she had lost her mind, but obediently helped her sit up to face Lara. Her face was pale and drenched with sweat. "I don't… know how much… help I will be." She said softly, still gripping onto Zip's shoulder. "But if… Kiera's in… in trouble… then I want to help. Anything I can do… I will."

"You can barely stand Melissa. I'm sure we can find a way without–" Lara began.

"If you value my sanity don't say without me." Melissa tried to stand up, and Zip came with her, becoming the crutch she would've needed, she leaned into him, his love like a magnet to her. She never realised that love could be so intoxicating, even after being married several times. Zip was something different. Something amazing. "Kiera's in trouble… I'm going to help. I have to help. What do you need me to do?"

"We need the barrier broken down. Kurtis said that it's too strong and he's gone to find Valentine and Raphael. I haven't seen my mother. Have you?"

Melissa shook her head. She hadn't. Lara and poor dead Alister were the only people she had seen except Zip. Lara sighed and looked behind her to the trees, where a dull blue glow was seeping through the black trunks. "I'm going to find Amanda, and I will meet you by the east wall. If you see my mother or even Gerald… tell them." And then she looked to Zip. "Take care of her."

Zip shook his head. "I'm not superwoman like you, and I'm not a Lux Veritatis or even part Nephilim but I know what I gotta protect, and I know how to do that. Go get Amanda. Save the kid. I'll look after my wife."

Lara tried to smile before she turned and left, but even the slight curving of her lips looked more like a scream of agony than any sort of expression of joy Melissa had ever seen. She turned to Zip as Lara ran back into the mansion, the blaze now down to glittering embers. It was a miracle that they had gotten out alive. "Will you walk with me?"

He nodded. "Every step of the way."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

Valentine staggered backward, his hand automatically shooting upward to his forehead as the rush of pain flooded through his head, blurring his vision slightly. Kurtis caught his shoulder as he backed into him, and looked into Valentine's face, worried and concerned. Valentine nodded once and Kurtis let him go, turning to glare at the blue shield again. They had been trying to create a crack in the barrier, to no avail, and every time Valentine tried to focus his mind onto the weaker points, it felt as if someone was driving a pickaxe between his eyes, almost making him black out.

Talmai was _strong_. Kurtis had said that Kiera was still alive, fighting, but losing her edge. She had lost her Chirugai and was now being thrown around like a ragdoll. Valentine's hands clenched and he turned to the barrier again, pounding his mind against it with increased fervour. The pain was coming again, but he continued throwing himself against the essence, his senses cast out for a sign of any sort of break, a weakness, even a chip. Some sign of progress.

"THERE! KEEP AT IT VALENTINE!" Kurtis roared in encouragement, and Valentine felt his mind join in with the barrage, Karel's mind joining in a split second later. The Nephilim had been quite quiet since he had reluctantly joined forces with Valentine and Kurtis, but he had begun attacking the barrier almost as soon as Valentine had – right on sight.

"Is it beginning to crack?" Valentine asked desperately; sweat beading at the back of his neck.

Kurtis nodded and a sort of euphoria set on Valentine's shoulders. He doubled his efforts and he felt the same sort of enthusiasm from Kurtis. Karel remained the same, pounding at the shield with a steady but strong pace, the whole thing vibrating, emitting a low bang that Valentine hadn't noticed before, as it was sort of background, something he should've picked up, but it was so expected it almost didn't exist.

Though nothing like Talmai's barrier would ever make any sort of sound.

Instantly, Valentine was facing Karel, though his mind was still against the barrier, keeping the tiny break that they had managed to create from closing back up again. "You're sending your master a signal." He seethed between gritted teeth.

Karel shook his head. "No. I'm weakening the barrier. Kurtis will explain."

Kurtis glared openly at Karel before turning to Valentine. "The sound waves ripple the surface, making it uneven, and so some places will be more thinly spread than others, especially at the angle he's hitting it. I didn't notice what he was doing… and maybe it is alerting Talmai, but he's as much as a prisoner inside as Kiera is. There's nothin' he can do."

Karel grinned. "There's no need to be untrustworthy Valerie."

"The hell there isn't." Valentine snarled.

"Stop it!" Kurtis snapped. "Dya hear that?"

It was hard to hear anything over Karel's racket but it didn't take Valentine long to find what Kurtis was on about. A strange sort of limping gait, like a deer but with two legs pretty much out of commission, half crawling through the grass toward their location. All three men froze in place, staring at the trees with something close to hostility. As soon as Valentine saw who it was, he turned his full attention back to the barrier.

"ZIP!" Kurtis cried in shock.

"Melissa's here to help. I wasn't going to let her come alone." Zip sounded annoyed. They approached the barrier, Zip almost carrying his semi-conscious wife, so Melissa could lay her hand on the membrane. It lingered for a moment before she drew it back.

"I… I will attempt to weaken the potency of magic." She whispered, leaning against her husband. "That is all I can do. I'm not a Lux Veritatis… but I will do what I can." And her eyes closed, her mouth moving almost imperceptibly with the chant she muttered under her breath. Her hands began to sparkle a little around her fingertips. The blue light dulled a little and the pain in Valentine's head faded enough so he could breathe again and focus more on destroying the only thing between him and Kiera. Soon enough Melissa's quiet chanting became as much background noise as Karel's banging.

He couldn't say how long he battered away at the shield; the only passing of time was marked by the lengthening crack in Talmai's magic, but just as the crack spread by a whole inch, something began to change.

"Melissa! Keep at it!" Kurtis gasped as the colour began to return to the shield. Her chanting was gone.

"She _can't do it anymore_!" Zip cried, somewhere to Valentine's left, his arms wrapped around his wife like a cradle. "If she does anymore she will _die_."

"KIERA IS GOING TO DIE!" Kurtis roared back, spittle flying from his mouth. He pointed toward the barrier that was glowing with even more intensity than before and Valentine let out a gasp, bending over double as the pain shot through him again.

There was only one thing on his mind. _Kiera. Kiera. Kiera. Kiera…_

"Well there is nothing more that Mel can do. You're going to do this without her." He pushed Melissa's red hair from her face before placing the back of his hand against her forehead. Her eyes eased open and her fingertips twitched.

She opened her mouth slightly. "I… can't let… Kiera down." She sighed. Her hand inched over to where the glowing barrier met the snow and pressed two fingertips against the membrane. "I'll be okay." She told her husband, seeing the look on his face.

Zip stared up at Kurtis. "If she dies. I'm blaming _you_."

Kurtis nodded. "I would too."

And so it resumed. The shield stared to fade again, but as it did so, it wavered slightly, as if the power weakening it was not as powerful as it was before. It was still a help, and it cleared Valentine's head as he turned back to the crack in the shield.

They were getting nowhere fast.

"It's about time!" Kurtis' sigh of relief almost broke Valentine's concentration, but as he struggled to regain it, he saw Lara and two others step into the clearing. Amanda and Gerald.

_Where the hell was Raphael_?

"I'm sorry about the wait." Lara said as the two people flanking her shuffled forward almost guiltily, Gerald moving to Amanda as she gripped on her Wraith Stone and directed the power toward the crack Valentine and Kurtis had already created. The stone helped Amanda sense where the weaker point was?

Valentine didn't really know what to expect to see when the barrier finally flickered and died, a sort of anticlimax considering how much effort everyone had exerted trying to break the damn thing, but it flickered once as the break split across the whole length of the circle from the side Valentine was facing across the whole thing to the opposite side. It split and both sides just sort of disappeared.

Talmai looked up as his shield disappeared, shock written in his immortal face, a face so close to Valentine's own, and Raphael's when he had been younger. He held Kiera in his arms, and his face had been perilously close to her throat, but whether or not he had managed to siphon any of her blood, Valentine didn't know. Though the thought made his blood practically _boil_.

"TALMAI KIAN O'RAVN!" Kurtis roared immediately. The Nephilim leapt back from the girl, his wings unfolding with a small smirk playing across his lips. Valentine let Kurtis run forward to Kiera, standing back near where Zip was holding Melissa upright. Her face was ashen, but her eyes were oddly bright as she stared into the darkness.

"Kurtis Trent. Such a pleasure it is to meet you at long last." Talmai's voice was deep and luxuriant. Soft yet hard at the same time. Smooth like sixty-year-old brandy.

Kurtis pulled Kiera into his arms. Her eyes were half-open, her face covered in blood from a wound on her forehead and several other cuts and grazes on her face. Her shirt was saturated in blood and sweat. She was a sorry state and Valentine's resolve strengthened. This was _his_ fault.

"I wish I could say the same." Kurtis hissed between clenched teeth. He struggled to his feet, Kiera in his arms. "No… wait… I don't. I don't care who the hell you are, I will still put you through so much pain you will wish you were dead. You will _pay_ for coming here to hurt my family. I swear to god."

While Kurtis was talking, Lara was creeping around what would've been the outer rim of the barrier if it had been still in existence, toward her mother who was still lying motionless under the tree.

"I'm not after your family per se." Talmai said thoughtfully. "This is just the tip of the iceberg. You know that."

Kurtis growled deep in his throat. "That is why I have to stop you. Being a Demonhunter, I would've gone after you even if you hadn't hurt my Kiera, but you have made it so very beyond personal."

With a mighty sweep of his wings, the Nephilim landed, giving a tiny chuckle, not far from where Kurtis stood with his child in his arms.

"It is up to you. Either I take your child or you give yourself up as a replacement, and I'll find another sorceress to stand in for Denyare's line. But the end result is still going to be the same. You're all going to die. Now I'm released, I am unstoppable. You may try to postpone the ultimate price but that is all. Postpone. It will happen. I cannot die."

"We'll just see about that." Kurtis snarled.

Again, the Nephilim chuckled. "I think not. I did have a plan for you Kurtis… but your daughter rendered that plan useless. Did you know that I have destroyed her soul? She was stabbed by a Symphonic Blade. Her soul has been completely devoured, and twisted in on itself."

Kurtis looked down at Kiera. Her eyes were beginning to gain some of their focus, and her face was turned away, her eyes on Talmai. She looked dazed, even from where he stood, Valentine could see that.

Could Kiera's soul be _gone_? Valentine's palms began to sweat. No. Not her soul. Not Kiera. He imagined Kiera looking at him, her face twisted in some awful sneer, claiming that she was about to began Talmai's queen. It made him sick to his very core. If Kiera was… changed… he was going to have to kill her. And then he'd kill Talmai.

"No." Kurtis shook his head. Valentine could tell that Kurtis couldn't believe it either. How could Kiera's soul be gone? She was too good, too pure… "No. You're lying!"

"He's not lying." A soft voice came from the shadows. Lara stepped back into the clearing with her mother's arm about her shoulders, becoming the crutch the old woman obviously needed. Amelia was conscious and was staring at Talmai in disgust. "He threw the blade at her and it hit. A direct hit like that could never leave anyone's pure soul intact. She is evil now. Obviously she is not the kind of monster that would side with Talmai. She is the type of _thing_ that would kill anyone in her path."

Valentine raced forward before he knew what he was doing, and he touched Kiera's wrist. Her eyes widened as she saw his face. Strangely, what he saw in her eyes gave him hope.

"Valentine!" Talmai's voice broke through the suddenly very tense silence and into Valentine's private bubble of wonder. He removed his hand from Kiera's skin and took a step forward.

"Talmai." His voice was pitched low, carefully filled with venom. "You have come here. You have destroyed the home of a family that is very precious to me. You have tried to kill a teenage girl, little more than a child. _Seventeen years of living_." He didn't say how much this girl meant to him. He knew how fiendish Talmai would be. He would kill Kiera just to see the look on Valentine's face. "You have killed a dear friend of these people that stand here… and now, all these crimes laid here for all to see… and you can only laugh and gloat?! No. I will kill you. Here and now. _Fight me_!"

"_What_?!" someone gasped, but Valentine did not have to look to know that Kiera was fully conscious now. She looked toward Kurtis who was glaring at the back of Valentine's head. "NO!"

Talmai glanced at Kiera as she cried out, and then back to Valentine, standing between the Nephilim Lord and Kiera;s family, his expression faintly amused. "Fight you? You know that I am so much stronger than you. You with your watered down blood. Do you really think I would waste my time?"

"Well if you want these people, you're going to have to go through me."

"NO!" Kiera struggled out of Kurtis' grip and found her feet quickly. She was still disorientated and she fell once as she tried to reach Valentine but he did not move. He watched her as she picked herself up and ran to him. Well that was a shock. Her soul was still intact. "Valentine, what are you doing? You can't fight him! He'll _kill _you!"

He kept his face carefully smooth. "That's the idea. Though I can weaken him, and then you, Kurtis, Lara and the others, you can finish him off for good."

She was shaking her head, her face still covered in blood and mud and now tears. "Valentine no. I can't lose you."

"I'm a Nephilim, Kiera… I'm an unnatural part of his word. Even God knew that when he supposedly cursed my race to only exist for a hundred and twenty years. The world… doesn't want me here." He told her softly before he frowned. "How very much that I wish that things were different… and maybe then I could finally see sense, but while you are standing there, the very epitome of… I can't choose you over something I know to be true."

She stared at him for a long moment. "So that is all I meant to you, is it, my love?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I am not your love." The bitterness had faded from his voice slightly, and only the deepest pain in the world replaced it, a pain so profound that it was impossible to mask. "I am not meant for you. I can't be with you. It's all wrong. I am going to do this, and you can't stop me." And he closed his eyes, turning away from her and back to face Talmai. "I'm sorry."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

He took two steps before Kiera had even decided that she was going to intervene. He was halfway through a third when Kiera overtook him. Her Chirugai flew up immediately from the floor with only a passing thought and settled into her grip before she drew her arm back and flung it at the Nephilim who had been looking at the two of them with a strange expression on his face. It almost looked like regret.

The Chirugai caught the Nephilim on his arm, slicing through his supernatural flesh and through to render his left wing completely useless. Flying problem solved. His immediate reaction was to grip his arm, and so he didn't see Kiera, who was charging toward him, her fist raised.

She was not a good warrior. She didn't know how to use her glaive as well as Kurtis or maybe Aurora, her ancestor once did, but she knew how to use her fists. Her knuckles connected with his cheek with about as much force as a runaway train and the Nephilim staggered back, blinking, still dazed by the time she ducked and swung her leg at his ankles, and he toppled immediately. Though this time, he was prepared.

He swung himself up almost as soon as he hit the ground, turning as he did so, so he was once again facing her. She needed to inflict a wound on him that he could not heal.

The Chirugai was coming back to her. And it was perfect.

She touched the metal for only a moment, before she sent it off again with blinding speed, her mind guiding it at the speed of light to hit the mark, and as it hit him, she knew that she had done it.

He froze as the Chirugai severed his head, but although it did not topple like she expected it to, she could tell that the fight was over. His face was immobile, frozen in shock and the wound inflicted by the Chirugai, the line between his neck and his head, was beginning to burn with a blue flame. She wanted to watch him burn, but the fire increased in brilliance, searing her eyes to the point where she had to turn away from the light. She saw Valentine and the others do so.

Her eyes focused on Valentine for a moment until the light on his face told her that the pyre had burned itself out already and she turned away. She would have to speak to him later. When she turned back to where Talmai had once stood, an impossible force of evil, he remained in nothing but a lonely pile of black ashes. Stark against the snow.

Amelia was looking at her with some sort of wonder on the other side of the clearing. "She should be evil. It was a direct hit." She was telling Lara, who was having a hard time in keeping her shock off her face also. "A direct hit." But Kiera wasn't listening.

She heard Valentine's whisper, extremely low. It only was meant for her. "You could've died."

"I can look after myself." She hissed before she turned away from him.

**Thanks To:**

**laraandkurtisfan97 – **ahhh ur friends gunna be disappointed, because I'm gunna end up marrying Rob Pattinson when he meets me ;) lmfao and thanks as always for your review :) this chapter is not the ending. Got a few more up my sleeve. :P

**Trfanfrombeg – **I really did not mean to create an Edward. He has always been Valentine to me. I guess this chapter is sort of reminiscent of New Moon… what with the whole "kill me" thing :S but aside from that :P Valentine existed before I knew about Edward Cullen anyways xD heehee and lol im glad u liked that line. It was completely random but I needed a reaction from Valentine when Kurtis showed up wet from saving lara xD

**Rozzyrox – **In many stories I think the humour is the best bit! I like reading Terry Pratchett, and although ill never meet his standards, I try to make it a little funny. And I also read more serious stuff like "The Lies of Locke Lamora" or David Eddings books… though theyre bad examples. Theyre funny too. :)

**Elizard994 – **All the stories O.o or just the TR ones? :P hehe and thanks for your review. And I know what u mean about falling in love with Valentine. I think I made him in the image of my perfect guy ;) again thanks for your review :P and :O it wasn't a mistake :P tell me honestly, would you include Alister in a fight against a Nephilim Lord?

**DStrife13** – I love the name :) and it was mystical enough. Aurora has some tough times ahead :)


	25. Call Me

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

**A.N** – this chapter's title comes from the song by Shinedown Call me. Some of the lyrics fit. I would suggest listen to the song if you have it while reading this chapter. The italics are snippets from the song. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO FOLKS!

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

† **Call Me †**

Mr Wuggles had survived. Kiera sat on an unfamiliar bed, in the unfamiliar room that was serving as her bedroom until Lara's mansion was rebuilt, with her beloved bear in her hands. His glass eyes were staring up at her, managing to look slightly bemused at her tears that were spilling freely from her red eyes. She was crying because of the pain. Not the pain in her head, though it was pretty close to unbearable, after all the crying she had done over the last hour but more the pain in her heart. The pain of the wound that had been afflicted after someone had torn a very real and very important part out of her.

He had gone. Raphael, after he had been found hiding in the larder, had needed to go to the hospital the same time as Kiera and Melissa to go over their injuries, and Valentine had gone with them. An hour later, Raphael had checked out and they had both disappeared. There was nothing to say goodbye.

But she supposed that she expected it, or even perhaps deserved it. Valentine had seemed so set on losing his life to Talmai, that she must've expected that he would leave even with Talmai gone. She closed her eyes and pulled Mr Wuggles closer to her. He _still_ smelled of smoke, even after three months.

But even though she deserved to lose him, after rushing recklessly ahead into a battle she could not win, and almost cost Valentine his life himself, she thought she deserved an explanation and a proper goodbye. Again her mind flickered back to their very last kiss, inside their little enclosure in the Croft Manor, when she had told him that she loved him. Her heart constricted. She did love him, more than anything in the world and he was _gone_. He told her that he loved her from the first day he set eyes on her, but was that really true? How could he leave if he loved her so much?

And without a goodbye, the wound would only fester and get infected with thoughts that perhaps he would come back and sweep her off her feet. For the first few days she had gone online religiously, her heart leaping every time someone came online but falling when she realised it wasn't who she was waiting for. Her email inbox remained empty and her phone did not ring. Soon she stopped going online, she stopped checking her mail and she stopped finding the strength to charge her phone when the battery ran out. Her Japanese friend, Tak, said he missed her when she had gone online sometime mid February but she could not find any words to explain why she hadn't come online. She said she had not been well and left it at that. She did not go online again.

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_No, nevermind_

_God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favourite, call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

And as she sat with her bear, the sun setting somewhere beyond the smaller but by no means less luxuriant house they were now occupying, it only just sank in that it was her eighteenth birthday. The last birthday she had was made complete by Valentine's gift and his card. It was just as well that the fire claimed the card as well as most things in her room. In fact Mr Wuggles was the only thing to have survived, but she supposed that was because she loved him so much. At this time in her life, she _needed_ him. Her durable friend.

She liked to think that she had not completely broken down when Valentine left. But she wasn't how she had been before. She was still Kiera, but everyone, Kurtis especially to immense surprise, had noticed a change in her. Melissa and Zip were being very careful around her when it came to couple-y things, but with Amanda and Gerald, it was harder as their relationship was still so _new_. Kiera didn't really mind. It kept her mind from the pain.

Kiera sighed and fell back into her pillows, placing her bear on her stomach as she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of footsteps on the east wing stairs. She frowned. What did they want _now_?

She counted in her head, and by the time she reached thirty, there was a faint knock on her door. When Kurtis came to her room, he was more hesitant and it took him close to a minute to reach her room from the stairs. He thought he was invading Kiera's privacy in her bedroom, which she understood but didn't agree with. No matter how much she told him that he needn't worry, he still apologised as he opened her door. Lara, on the other hand, was businesslike and would reach her room in just under twenty seconds, and rapped on the door impatiently with her knuckles.

That's what confused Kiera. No one else came to her room. And the hesitant knock, so much like Kurtis', but so different at the same time, matched no one's demeanour in the whole house. She frowned a little but then remembered. Lara was constantly being told to take things easy by Kurtis, especially with the baby that was now on its way, so perhaps she was finally heeding his warnings, taking things slower, being more careful.

"Come in." Kiera sighed, her eyes still closed.

She heard the door open and there was a heartbeat of silence.

"Hello Kiz." She would have recognised his voice anywhere. She would have heard it if she were underwater, she would've heard that voice amidst a roaring gale and she would have heard it inside a room full of people all talking as loud as they could, and he were on the other side of the room… whispering. Her eyes snapped open and she shot into a sitting position, her eyes immediately homing in on his body, still wearing a black knee-length woollen coat that was flecked by tiny orbs of rainwater. His long hair was pulled back and mostly wet with a single lock curling downward, following his jaw, a tiny drop of water weighing the tip down. She searched his face. He was as pale as she remembered, and the scar was still there, a soft pink line from temple to jaw, and the emerald colour of his eyes was disarming, a brighter green than her mind could grasp, even in her most vivid imaginings. He was wearing a pair of black suit trousers and a pair of shiny black shoes. He looked like he had just been to a funeral.

"Valentine." Her voice, to her immense displeasure, broke and she felt her eyes burn again, the tears that didn't exist begging to be set free. Mr Wuggles rolled off her stomach and onto the floor and she scooped to fetch him. She would need him. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you a Happy Birthday." He said softly, his face carefully expressionless.

Her stomach twisted. "A card would've been better." She whispered.

He sighed and walked forwards, lowering himself into a chair that was placed near her bed. He looked oddly out of place, like a picture that had been photoshopped to paste in a person who could never be seen in such a location. But here he was, a real fallen angel, sitting beside her bed.

"Who let you in?" She asked curiously when he did not speak.

"Gerald. I had to pay him fifty pounds to tell me how to get to your room. He said it's lucky that your parents aren't in. They'd have me hung, drawn and quartered apparently."

Oh snap. That was right. Lara and Kurtis went out for a dinner they had booked for Kiera, but when she said that she wasn't feeling well, they had gone without her, though Lara looked like she was about to stay and foil Kiera's escape plan. Maybe Kurtis had known Kiera wanted to be alone. She had thanked them for the gifts and had almost literally forced them out the house. They had been gone for a while… probably on the way home.

"They're probably on their way. You'd best leave before they get back." Her thoughts bubbled up her throat and out her mouth unconsciously and he smiled mirthlessly.

"Don't you want to talk? To be honest, I expected more shouting." He said, his eyes still on the floor. He had not looked her in the eye once.

Kiera shrugged. There was a lot she wanted to say, and yes, most of it would only sound right being screamed at the top of her lungs, but her heart wouldn't let her. After all, she never blamed him for leaving. "I really… don't know what to say." She said instead with a small frown on her face. She looked at his dear face. "I didn't expect to see you again." That wasn't lying exactly. She hadn't expected it. She wanted to see him again, she just didn't expect to.

"I want you in my life. I thought this might be better in person, so you can see that I'm being honest with you. I… can't be what you want me to be, no matter how much it kills me to say this. I never once lied when I told you I love you and when I say it now, it is still not a lie. Kiz, I _do _love you… and that is why I have to stay away."

"That makes no sense and you know it." She snapped, his words resurrecting the anger she had felt about a month after the business with Talmai. She was angry at how her life, after such a good year after Turkey, had turned around, showed her what she had in one perfect moment of bliss, and then ripped it away leaving her dead inside. She wanted to be angry at Valentine too. But she couldn't.

"It makes perfect sense." He said slowly. "As soon as you killed Talmai, Karel ran for it. It was pure luck on his side that Kurtis decided to unbind us when we were breaking the barrier. He's still out there somewhere, Talmai may be gone but there are still his brothers, Sheshai and Ahiman. If anyone ever wants to release them, they'll trace you through _me_ and I cannot let that happen. You and your father are the last of the Lux Veritatis blood, if either of you fall into the enemies hands, then all is lost… sorceresses aren't so rare but a mix… and sorceresses and Lux Veritatis living in such close quarters? That _is_ rare. Karel knew what your father was when he met him, and after a little digging he found Denyare's line. He found out that way but he is the only one that knows about your mother. It is only through my involvement that anyone could ever track you down and I won't allow that to happen."

Kiera forced her mouth shut, although all she wanted to do was repeat the words she had said to him once she had defeated Talmai. _I can look after myself_. That was partially true. Physically, she was able, but emotionally, without Valentine, she was dying.

He saw the look on her face and sighed. "Maybe this would've been better in a letter. I had everything sorted in my head… but now, seeing your face, I can hardly string a sentence together without sounding like an idiot."

Kiera couldn't help it. "You _are_ a flaming idiot."

He smirked but didn't argue and Kiera continued. "Don't I have a say in this? This is all for my wellbeing after all. This is all to make sure that I survive? There is always going to be something dangerous in my life. I am some weird hodgepodge of supernatural beings and you expect me to be perfectly safe? I faced Talmai head-on. And I'm still breathing."

"You had help."

"From you!" Kiera shook her head in exasperation. "Valentine, you were my _knight_. Even when you were miles away after I came back to England a year ago-" had it really been that long? "- I knew that I would see you again, and that made all that time bearable. But these last three months… It has seemed so much longer than that year in total. I… can't do it."

He sighed and stood up, taking three long strides to her window, staring out into the dark. She stared at the back of his head, at the black ribbon that had been wound several times around his thick blond hair and finished with a neat but somehow masculine bow. She could see his reflection in the dark glass. He was frowning. "You depended on me." It wasn't a question but Kiera felt herself shaking her head automatically.

"No, I–" She began but Valentine cut her off rudely.

"Kiera. I know how you feel but this is–"

"No you don't!" She snapped suddenly, interrupting whatever he was about to say, and he looked at her, surprised. "You don't know how I feel! You're not the one who is being _abandoned_ this way! When you disappeared, I didn't know what you were going to do! All I could think about was when I died and you were going to kill yourself. I thought that you were _dead_ Valentine. After every day that passed, that my phone didn't ring, or you didn't come online, I became a little surer that you'd gone for good."

He stared at her for a long moment before he walked around her bed and perched on her coverlet, grasping her shoulders in his vice-like grip, emerald eyes boring into hers. "You think that there's any possibility of me _dying_ when you are still alive and need my protection?" He asked her sternly. Kiera couldn't help it. She exploded.

"NEED YOUR PROTECTION?" She screamed making him leap slightly in shock, his hands releasing her immediately in case he had to run away. Either that or he was scared that she'd literally _explode_. "HOW THE _HELL_ ARE YOU GOING TO PROTECT ME WHEN YOU'RE HUNDREDS OF MILES AWAY!? OR ARE YOU GOING TO – TO LURK IN THE DARKNESS LIKE A STALKER?! NEVER LETTING ME KNOW WHY THERE'S A DEAD DEMON ON MY DOORSTEP? WHAT IS THE POINT VALENTINE?" she stared at him, her chest rising and falling deeply as she drew in painful breaths. "What the hell is the point when I can't thank you? Or I can't see your face? Or kiss you? Or, heaven forbid, _hold you_? What the hell is the point? I want you to stay!"

He looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "I know you want me to stay, but I cannot see why, not when my race has caused you so much pain."

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" She demanded. "I love you Valentine! Can you please listen to me and realise what it means? I'm serious. If walking on hot coals would convince you to stay, I would do it. If swimming from here to Japan would convince you, I would do it! Hell, if you asked me to marry you I would accept… a thousand times…" She wanted to touch his hand but she kept her hands balled into fists in her lap.

Valentine was staring at the wooden floor, his expression undecipherable. She couldn't tell whether he preferred this or the shouting.

"Valentine. I love you. I want to be with you. I really don't think–"

"Will you marry me?" He said suddenly, looking up. Kiera blinked in surprise and her eyes focused on his. He was looking straight at her, his shockingly bright eyes probing at her face, for the first time since he had come back, looking her right in the eye.

"W-what?" Kiera stammered.

"Will you, Kiera Croft, be my wife?"

Her voice was gone, swept away by his unbelievable words. He was sitting on her bed, leaning forward a little with his hands balled into fists on his knees, like he was forcing himself to keep them in place. His smooth face freed her tongue as she glanced back into his eyes. "Where… where did that come from?" She asked, pleased that her voice wasn't shaking.

He smirked. "I'm calling your bluff."

She had expected something like that. He wanted to prove to her that she was not as in love with him as she said she was and by doing so proving that staying with her was _needlessly _endangering her life. Her jaw jutted out stubbornly.

"Fine. I will."

Now it was his turn to allow his jaw to drop. "What?"

"I'll be your wife."

Slowly, a gentle light began to appear in eyes; the same light that had been there on that Christmas day, when everything was perfect, before Talmai had destroyed her life. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to take that seriously you know?" For some reason, Kiera didn't think he was calling her bluff anymore. She was beginning to think he was as serious as her.

She decided to gamble.

"I'm counting on that." She said softly, moving an inch closer to him. It was ludicrous that she was so nervous about being so close to him. Probably because he didn't belong to her anymore.

After a second, he grinned and reached out to her, his hand closing around the back of her neck before he pulled her against his mouth. She accepted the kiss gladly, her hands running along his shoulders, feeling the rough wool, one of her hands resting at the nape of his neck while the other pulled lightly at the black ribbon he used to keep his hair up. He broke from the kiss as his hair fell down to rest halfway down his back. "You really mean it?" He asked her, his eyes glowing.

Kiera nodded quickly. "Yep. Valentine I love you and I do want to marry you, sure it's early… and we won't be able to for a year or two... and I'm not going to tell mum and dad right away… but" She smiled. "I kinda like the thought of being an O'Ravn." At this Valentine laughed and he stroked Kiera's cheek with two fingers. After a moment the light in his eyes dimmed but didn't disappear completely.

"I just want you to be safe." He told her, but it didn't sound like an argument anymore.

Kiera smiled. "I will be. My dad says that he's going to teach me how to use my Chirugai properly soon, though he said I handled it like a pro when I killed Talmai."

Valentine nodded. "That you did. I was surprised at how fast it went. Not even Kurtis has that kind of precision. You must've been concentrating hard."

"Erm." Kiera chewed her lip. "I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing at all. I didn't _try_ exactly. I knew that it would work because it had to. I had to stop you from killing yourself. That's twice now, you do realise that?"

The Nephilim grinned and gave a shrug. "I'm suicidal. What can I say?"

She ignored him and continued. "So I think that it's in your best interests if you stay with me. So I can make sure there are no sharp objects or nooses or homicidal maniacs for you to use to try end your existence."

Again he laughed, the light returning full force. "I could live with that." His smile faded but the light remained and he touched Kiera's hair. "Though I really don't think that I'll want to commit suicide with you as my wife. Were you really being serious?"

"Yes. I don't suppose you have a ring so I can prove how serious I am, do you?" She joked. He smirked and then took her left hand, placing one of his fingers upon her third finger and he muttered a single word. Then he drew his hand back and released hers.

There, sitting on her finger was a ring, bright as the sun, but as insubstantial as smoke, glittering gold and blue and blazing white in an engagement ring full of light, promise and love. It was in that moment that Kiera fully looked on herself as _taken_.

She remembered the movie stars her school friends – now merely friends that lived in her computer – had dreamed about, bringing photos into school and magazines, making up stupid stories on how they were going to marry this person and be the envy of every woman alive… Kiera had joined in, but she knew that those men were _nothing_ compared to what was in store for her.

And as they sat, both staring at the magical yet already fading engagement ring on Kiera's finger, Kiera knew that if anyone saw her in that timeless moment… she would be the envy of every woman alive.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

"THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Kurtis hadn't even taken off his black leather jacket before his eyes met with the tall man that was standing in the entrance hall, his hand on Kiera's waist. His eyes were blazing with azure fire as he stared daggers at Valentine, who sighed and a mirthless smirk pulled up at one side of his mouth. He had expected this. Kurtis was going to be tough to win over but Lara… he wasn't so sure.

She followed soon after Kurtis had shouted, pulling off her own Swede jacket and handing it to a straight-faced Gerald, who had one hand out to take Kurtis' jacket, which he seemed to have forgotten about altogether. He gave an impatient cough but Kurtis ignored him.

"Hello Kurtis." Valentine said after the heavy silence started to get unbearable.

"You… What… I should… Death… Pain… Misery." Kurtis choked, his face turning from pink to red in record time. Lara placed a placating hand on his shoulder before she stepped around him and levelled a calm but disapproving look at Valentine. To him, that was worse than Kurtis' anger. Hell it was worse than his death threats, pain and misery included.

"Lara." Valentine's voice was a good deal weaker than it had been a moment before and he felt Kiera place her hand on his, the one still resting at her waist.

"What are you doing here Valentine?" She said in a tone of voice that perfectly matched her expression. He felt the impulse to run.

He looked at the floor and slowly slid his arm away from Kiera. She looked up at him questioningly, but she wasn't frightened. No, she knew that there was no way Valentine could leave her now, not after he had made such a promise to her, once he created that illusion. The ring was more than an illusion. It was an oath. The oath to be with her and love her until _he _died. If she died, he would still love her, and never ever love another. It is why Raphael could not have any more children. He had made the very same oath to Valentine's mother, and even after she died in that car accident, Raphael would never find another. Ever.

"I... had to speak to your daughter Lara. I should've spoken to her instead of leaving just like that but at the time it did seem like the best option. However, I realised that wasn't the case and I have attempted to rectify that mistake. We seem to have sorted things out but... I do need yours and Kurtis' permission to see her. Like before."

"Like hell!" Kurtis hissed but Lara glanced at him and he shut his mouth, but he did not lower his eyes from Valentine.

"Kiera?" Lara glanced at her daughter and Kiera met her gaze coolly.

"Everything's okay mum. Honest." She said quickly.

Lara shrugged. "If you're sure. Come on Kurtis. Let's leave these two lovebirds to talk." She winked at Valentine as Kurtis' face began to go blue. She dragged him away, but Valentine could hear his bots squeaking as he attempted to dig his heels into the wooden floor.

"You're sure?" Valentine said softly, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

Kiera grinned. "Final answer." She replied, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. Gerald smiled and walked away, leaving Kiera in the entrance hall in the arms of the man she had pined for the last three months.

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Thanks To:**

**Laraandkurtisfan97** – hehe They have no idea. Ive decided im going to be a famous actress and I'm going to win Rob Pattinson's heart :P coz im so amazing and all ;) haha so tell ur rob pattinson obsessed friend that she'll have to get through me first ;) thanks for your review as always ;) :D

**Trfanfrombeg –** Hehe i never noticed until u pointed that out :P and yeah there was a reason why he was dazed enough to allow Kiera to behead him so cleanly :P Sorta feel sorry for him :(

**Rozzyrox – **Lol! What film? And im glad u took ur time to review x thanks again! Xx

**Elizard9594 –** hehehe. A lot of ppl hate him though. When Legends first came out, i wasn't too fussed bout him, but then he sorta... got lame in Underworld :P annnnnd OMG! I should put a warning on my fanfic. *warning* may cause dizziness and faintness whenever the name *Valentine* is read. :P hehe I can guaranteeeeee ull like my next fic... if u still wanna read? :P Its called Adventures of Kiera Croft: The Hallow'd Ones :)


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – **I own no one in this story

**A.N** – This chapter is thanks to Bristol, my sister, who gave me many well needed kicks up the arse to actually put these scene in. I thought it could wait. But no. It ties in perfectly with the beginning of the next story... yes... there is a sequel. Adventures of Kiera Croft: The Hallow'd Ones. Keep an eye out! Love you guys forever! **The Lullaby was a joint effort between Bristol and Myself. Though Bristol did most of it and it was her idea! :) Credit goes to her completely.**

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**Epilogue**

Kurtis wasn't exactly sure what it was he was supposed to feel when he looked down at the wrinkly red thing that Lara held gingerly in her arms. He stared at it for the longest time, with Lara's large brown eyes resting on his own, with a small smile playing around her lips, but he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do!

Was he supposed to say how beautiful it was? Or how he could see exactly which of the screwed up little features were his and which were Lara's? His tongue was frozen to the roof of his mouth as he blinked dumbly at the baby girl who was sleeping in her mother's arms.

"What do you think of her?" Lara asked him huskily, emotion rich in her voice.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and he carefully, brushed his new daughter's cheek with a feather-light touch of his fingertip. Her skin was surprisingly soft. And then her eyes opened.

Kurtis knew what it was to be a father, he had Kiera to thank for that one, but he had been thrown into the deep end where she was concerned, and he felt like he had missed out on all the important times in her life. But all these worries and all these fears were wiped away as Aurora opened her eyes and looked, for the first time, at her father with the eyes that so matched his. His breath caught in his throat just as Aurora stretched out her tiny little fist and seized Kurtis' finger in her delicate grip, but she had a hold on him far greater than anything physical. She was his daughter, and he was her father and with that one electrifying touch the pact was sealed. A tear ran down his cheek and fell onto her nose and blurrily, she waved her other arm, in an attempt to wipe it away. Kurits was there before her and he carefully dabbed the droplet of moisture away and she blinked owlishly up at him.

"Aurora." He whispered. The sigh from Lara made him look up. She was laying back, staring at Kurtis with a beatific smile on her face. "She... she's beautiful." He told her hoarsely. Her smile grew and she looked at the door.

"Do you want to fetch Kiera?" Lara asked him suddenly. "She'd want to meet her new sister, won't she?"

Reluctant to leave them, Kurtis nodded and left the room, but as he reached the doorway he turned and smiled back at

Lara brought the girl closer to her chest, touching her delicate cheek with her fingertip. "_As the days go by, as the stars light the sky, hear the angels singing, only for you, leading you softly into your own world... Hear the bells chime, only for you, helping you find your way home_..." She sang softly, watching as Aurora yawned and closed her azure eyes. Her voice rose in volume a little. "_I see it, I know it_. _Your dreams I can hear it through you... My sweet child it's time to sleep_. _Sleep and make your dreams come true_... _Sleep my child and rest well_... _Go and make your dreams come true..."_ The girl in her arms turned her head toward Lara's voice, still softly singing. "_As the days go by, as the stars light the sky, hear the angels singing, only for you, leading you softly into your own world... Hear the bells chime, only for you... helping you find your way home..._"

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

She was ugly, wrinkled and red. That was all Kiera knew as she stared at the little shrivelled thing in her mother's arms. Lara was staring at _Aurora_ with such a sickening expression on her face, like all her dreams had come true at once. Like _finally_ this was her _true_ daughter. Not what Kiera was. No. Kiera was a flawed prototype, grown up without a father and so grown up _wrong_ but now all was alright with the world because she finally had a brat that she and Kurtis could look after and _fawn_ over together. One that could have a proper relationship with both her parents.

"What do you think of your sister, kiddo?" Kurtis asked at Kiera's shoulder.

"She's swell." Kiera said in a lifeless tone. "Really... something."

Lara's head snapped up immediately, alarm in her face, but Kurtis wasn't that fast because he smiled. "She is, isn't she? Are you okay? Hey, Kiera wait! Kiera!" He turned as Kiera went to leave the room, stopping when Kurtis had called her name the second time. She turned her head.

"What?" She snapped, brow furrowed.

"What... are you okay?"

"Absolutely fine Dad. Go and drool over your new daughter. She needs her parents. After all you don't want another me, do you?" And she stalked from the room.

Lara gasped. "Kurtis! Go after her!"

He didn't need telling twice and he ran out of the ward quickly, catching the hood of Kiera's jacket before she had time to leap into the elevator.

"What the hell dad?!" She demanded as she was pulled back to the corridor. She yanked herself out of his grip and straightened her jacket.

He glowered at her. "What was that back there?"

She smirked mirthlessly. "Thought that was obvious. You need to go and pay as much attention to her don't you? So you don't miss out on her life like you did mine. It's obvious mum loves her so much more than me, even just by the way she looks at her!"

Kurtis almost screamed with frustration."What the hell are you thinking Kiera? Your mother loves the both of you! _I _love the both of you! You're eighteen! You're supposed to be above this! This is a happy time for me and your mother and you are ruining it!" He snapped at her, pointing back at the ward door.

She stared at him for a moment. "It's always my fault isn't it dad? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sent to hell right? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to run off to Turkey and Talmai wouldn't have been released. If Talmai hadn't been released, then Alister would still be alive. If I didn't exist. You guys would be _so much happier_. So go and play happy families with your real daughter. I'm going home."

†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥†¥

**The End**

Whoa! Got through another story! Another story of oddness and romance. :) I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I have and please! Watch out for Adventures of Kiera Croft: The Hallow'd Ones. Written by me! Loveableabusive. X Take care! And THANK YOU!

**Thanks To:**

**Everyone who has ever read this fanfiction. And to you who have taken the time to turn around and actually tell me what you think, give me pointers and maybe even correct me... it is a gift that all authors would appreciate. I am deeply grateful to those who have given me a reason to complete yet another story and it's all for you! Valentine and Kiera are my finest creations to date, and it's because of all you, my readers, that they are so. Thank you. Each and every one of you. Love you guys x**

**Laraandkurtisfan97** – Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews :) you have made me giggle quite a lot in the time you have been reviewing and I am grateful for every kind word you have spared for this story. I hope you read the sequel when I post it ^^

**Trfanfrombeg – **The next one is more about Kiera and Valentine, and less about lara and Kurtis as the title suggests. and thank you. for every single review :) pleeasee say you'll read the sequel :D x thank you. xxxxx sooo much xxx you rule!!


End file.
